My Sexiest Model
by Dyah Cho
Summary: [NEW CHAP 10 UP - END] [NEW SUMMARY] Akhirnya Jimin mengetahui semua kebenarannya dari buku diary Jungkook dan menyusul Yoongi. Akankah Yoongi memaafkan Jimin? Let's Read. BTS Fanfict. Jimin x Yoongi/ YAOI. Warning NC / Collab FF Dyah Cho with Diyaah Park :)
1. Chapter 1

My Sexiets Model

FF by :

Diyaah Park & Dyah Cho

Cast : Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, NC

Gak suka jangan baca okeh

Enjoy with this story~

Let's Start…

5

4

3

2

1

Iringan music yang tiada hentinya itu tidak membuat para seluruh penghuni yang berada didalam club malam itu merasa kelelahan akibat berjoged kesana kemari mengikuti alunan music yang memabukan. Ditambah dengan kehadiran sang penari lelaki yang cantik nan sexy itu. Min Yoongi nama sang penari yang menjadi primadona dan selalu menjadi incaran kaum lelaki disetiap malamnya.

Min Yoongi yang selalu menghibur dengan tariannya yang erotis membuat mata para lelaki yang melihatnya lapar ingin menelanjanginya. Min Yoongi yang memiliki bibir yang memabukan dengan hanya melihatnya saja, membuat para lelaki gatal ingin melahapnya. Setiap seusai Yoongi turun dari panggung banyak sekali para lelaki yang menghampirinya hanya untuk mengajaknya melakukan hubungan intim bahkan sampai ada yang menawarinya harga mahal hanya untuk satu malam. Namun Yoongi tidak pernah berminat dengan tawaran yang menggiurkan itu, bukan karna Yoongi tidak menyukai hal yang berbau seksual, bohong bila Yoongi tidak menyukainya, namun pekerjaannya hanya menari disini, bukan menjadi pekerja seks komersial. Dan para lelaki itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan yang mendalam karena sang primadona lagi – lagi menolak.

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya Yoongi kembali melakukan pekerjaan rutinnya. Ya apalagi kalau bukan menjadi penari erotis yang sangat menggoda. Yoongi meliuk – liukan tubuhnya mengikuti irama music. Setiap malamnya club yang terkenal dengan kalangan Gay nya itu selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh orang – orang yang berjenis kelamin pria. Dari kalangan atas, menengah bahkan rendah pun menjadi satu baur disana.

Tak jauh dari panggung Yoongi berdiri terlihat seorang laki – laki sedang duduk disebuah meja panjang sambil menyesap minuman berakohol dan sesekali menatap intens Yoongi yang sedang menari dipanggung.

Musik pun berhenti menandakan bahwa penampilan Yoongi selesai dan Yoongi pun segera turun dari panggung menuju ruangannya. Lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yoongi pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju belakang panggung tempat Yoongi menghilang dibaliknya.

.

.

"Yoongi- ah ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinganya memanggilnya dan sontak membuat Yoongi yang baru saja memejamkan matanya kembali membukanya. "Siapa sih Jin Hyung? Jika hanya ingin mengajakku ke hotel dan sebagainya aku tidak mau. Harus berapa kali sih aku bilang aku ini bukan pekerja seks komersial" Yoongi berbicara tanpa melihat wajah orang yang dipanggilnya Hyung itu. "Aishh, kali ini bukan Yoongi- ah. Kau tau Park Jimin bukan?" Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jin sang manager nya itu saat mendengar nama orang yang tak asing ditelinganya. "Park Jimin? bukankah dia pemilik perusahaan majalah Cassanova itu?" tanya Yoongi dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Jin. "Untuk apa dia menemuiku? Ah bukan- maksudku bagaimana dia bisa tau namaku?" Yoongi kembali bertanya. "Mana kutau Yoongi- ah tiba – tiba saja dia menghampiriku dan memintaku untuk mengantarnya menemuimu. Dia ingin berbicara denganmu. Jadi gimana? Apa kau mau menemuinya?" tanya Jin sambil menatap lurus Yoongi. "Hm baiklah, suruh dia masuk saja Hyung" jawab Yoongi tanpa mempertimbangkan kembali jawabannya. Jin yang sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Yoongi pun kembali keluar ruangan dan segera menemui orang yang bernama Park Jimin itu.

"Jimin- ssi silahkan masuk saja, Yoongi ada didalam" Jin menghampiri Jimin yang duduk tak jauh dari ruangan Yoongi. Jimin pun berdiri saat Jin mengakhiri kalimatnya. "Kamsahamnida Jin- ssi" Jimin pun tersenyum ke arah Jin dan bergegas menuju ruangan dimana Yoongi berada.

Cklek

Suara pintu ruangan terbuka dan perlahan Jimin memasuki ruangan Yoongi dan tak lupa menutup kembali pintunya.

"Annyeong Min Yoongi- ssi" Yoongi berbalik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Park Jimin- ssi?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi "Ya aku Park Jimin, kau pasti sudah tau bukan aku ini siapa? Jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi bukan?" Jimin tersenyum angkuh sambil menatap Yoongi. Yoongi mendecih tidak suka dengan nada bicara Jimin yang sombong itu, membuatnya ingin menghajar wajahnya, sayang saja Jimin itu tampan sehingga Yoongi merasa kasihan untuk menghajarnya.

"Ya aku tau, kau pemilik perusahaan majalah Gay terkenal di seantero dunia" jawab Yoongi dengan nada ketus sambil menaikan sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Bingo!" Jimin bertepuk tangan saat Yoongi berhasil menjelaskan siapa dirinya. "sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih atas kunjungan. Dan saya yakin tuan kesini juga ada maksud tertentu, Jadi tolong katakan ada perlu apa tuan Jimin ini datang menemui saya?" dengan nada angkuh juga Yoongi berbicara kepada Jimin. Jimin tertawa mendengar nada bicara Yoongi.

"Hahaha baiklah, maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya Min Yoongi- ssi, maksud kedatangan saya kesini untuk menawarkan kerja sama" Yoongi menautkan kedua alisnya heran saat mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Tunggu dulu. Maksudnya apa Jimin- ssi?" tanya Yoongi. "Maksudnya kau menjadi model majalahku Min Yoongi- ssi, aku jamin kau akan mendapatkan bayaran tertinggi. Lagipula gaji disini tidak seberapa bukan? Tapi.. kau harus mau membuka seluruh pakaianmu" ucapan terakhir Jimin membuat Yoongi melebarkan kedua bolamatanya. "Maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi yang masih mempertahankan kedua bolamatanya yang melebar. "Maksudku, yaa.. selama sesi pemotretan kau tidak boleh menggunakan sehelai bajupun Min Yoongi- ssi, kau pasti paham maksudku jika kau sering melihat majalahku" jawab Jimin.

Yoongi terlihat menimbang tawaran Jimin, namun disatu sisi Yoongi tidak mau memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya, selama menaripun Yoongi tidak pernah lepas dari bajunya, biarpun pakaian minim sekalipun Yoongi tidak perduli yang penting dirinya masih dilengkapin oleh kain yang menutupi bagian intimnya. Namun disatu sisi juga Yoongi ingin melebarkan sayapnya dengan menjadi model majalah yang sejak dulu menjadi cita – cita Yoongi. dengan begitu dirinya bisa menjadi seseorang yang terkenal, dan bayarannya pun tinggi, Yoongi pun tidak perlu lagi tinggal di apartement yang kumuh, dan dia juga bisa menggaji Jin Hyung yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun karena selama ini Jin Hyung dengan sukarela menemaninya tanpa menuntut bayaran sepeserpun.

"Bagaimana Yoongi- ssi?" pertanyaan Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi dan membuatnya kembali menatap Jimin. "Baiklah Jimin- ssi aku terima tawaran darimu" jawab Yoongi mantap dengan keputusannya. "kau membuat keputusan yang tepat Yoongi- ssi, selamat bergabung.. dan besok datanglah ke kantorku, kita akan membahas kontrak kerjanya" jelas Jimin.

"Oke" jawab singkat Yoongi.

Setelah berjabat tangan, Jimin pun melenggang pergi dari hadapan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Duhh maafkeun daku yang menyimpan Tebeceh disitu Wkwk /ditimpuk/

Holla Dyah Cho is Back~ kali ini ide FF nya dari Jeng Diyaah Park etapi awalnya sih ini masukan dari salah satu Dongsaeng yang pholoss itu tuh /katanya/ nyaranin nya sih pengennya Yungi bintang video itutuh /ngertilah yah/ Haha, tapi kata Diyaah Park diganti aja ama majalah gtu, tetep lah Yungi yang seksi itu jadi modelnya wkwk, atudha kalo bintang video gtu ntar mesti dijelasin kann kegiatannya ~ panas nya itulohh gak kuat nulisnya Wkwk

Ini baru pemanasan yahh… kalo udah diposting berasa tenang aja gtu, ntar kan tinggal lanjut Haha

Mau tau aja tanggapan kalian semua tentang ini FF, layak lanjut apa enggak monggo.. :D

Etapi kalo ceritanya jadi aneh mohon maap yah Haha

Sebenernya Mood nulis lagi ancur banget sih, apalagi denger bias kesayangan januari nanti mau konser di sini, Duh Cho Kyuhyun beserta rombongannya Ryeowook & Yesung. Fangirl kere macem guee bisa apah? Haha /mewek kokosedan/

Duh mangapp jadi curcol weh Wkwk

Udah ah..

See You in Next Chap yahh :*

Dyah Cho


	2. Chapter 2

My Sexiest Model

FF by :

Diyaah Park & Dyah Cho

Cast : Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Other Cast : Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, NC

Gak suka jangan baca Okeh

Let's Start~

Chapter 2

5

4

3

2

1

Yoongi sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin, dengan setelan kemeja bergaris berwarna biru yang dimasukan kedalam celana jeans hitam ketatnya sehingga menimbulkan kesan seksi pada kaki Yoongi yang ramping itu. Lalu tak lupa Yoongi menyisir rapih rambut blonde nya dan menempelkan pelembab pada bibirnya.

"Yoongi- ah kajja" terdengar suara Jin yang menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu kamar Yoongi.

"Nde Hyung, tunggu sebentar" Yoongi bergegas mengambil sepatu kets yang berwarna biru senada dengan kemejanya lalu memakainya dan tak lupa memakai mantel berwarna coklat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari udara pagi yang dingin itu dan segera menyusul Jin yang sudah berada didalam mobil yang terparkir di depan apartementnya.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi- ah kau sudah yakin mengambil pekerjaan ini?" Jin menoleh sekilas ke arah Yoongi lalu matanya kembali fokus untuk melihat jalanan didepannya. Yoongi pun menoleh sekilas ke arah Jin "Aku yakin hyung, sudah sejak lama aku menginginkan pekerjaan sebagai model dan ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan untukku bukan?" Jin yang mendengar penuturan Yoongi menghembuskan nafas beratnya "Aku tau Yoongi- ah, tapi apa kau bisa menjadi model yang mengharuskan kau membuka seluruh pakaianmu? Selama bekerja di club itu kau tidak pernah menampilkan seluruh tubuhmu meski ada yang membayarmu mahal tapi sekarang?" Yoongi pun hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Jin yang benar itu, selama ini memang dia tidak pernah mau mengumbarkan seluruh tubuhnya meski ada yang mau membayarnya mahal sebagai penari namun kini dengan mantap menerima tawaran sebagai model majalah dewasa gay terkenal milik seorang pemuda bernama Park Jimin yang mengharuskannya mengumbar seluruh tubuhnya.

"belum terlambat jika kau membatalkannya Yoongi- ah, kita belum tanda tangani kontraknya jadi kau masih bisa mengambil keputusan" Jin yang melihat Yoongi sedari tadi hanya diam kembali bersuara. "Tidak hyung, aku akan tetap melanjutkannya. Tidak perduli aku harus telanjang sekalipun aku tidak mau menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini" Jawab Yoongi dengan mata yang masih menatap lurus jalanan didepannya. Jin pun kembali menoleh sekilas ke arah Yoongi lalu kembali menghembuskan nafas beratnya "Yasudah jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, aku akan tetap mendukungmu Yoongi- ah" Jin kembali menoleh ke Yoongi lalu tersenyum hangat. Yoongi pun menoleh lalu tersenyum "Gomawo hyung".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin dan Yoongi keluar dari dalam mobil yang terparkir di area parkiran yang terletak dibelakang gedung perusahaan besar itu lalu mereka segera menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka pergi menuju seseorang yang telah menunggunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jimin selaku pemilik perusahaan yang mereka injak sekarang.

Ting

Bunyi lift terdengar dan berhenti pada lantai 10, Jin dan Yoongi segera keluar dari dalam lift lalu mereka mencari seseorang yang bisa ditanyai, dan terlihat seorang lelaki berpakaian rapih dengan membawa tumpukan berkas ditangannya.

"Permisi tuan, ruangannya Park Jimin disebelah mana ya?" ucapan Jin sontak membuat lelaki yang berjalan itu berhenti lalu membalikan badannya menatap Jin. "Ahh ruangan Tuan Park ada di pojok sebelah kanan sana, kau hanya perlu lurus dari sini" jawab lelaki itu. "Ohh, baiklah terima kasih" lelaki itu tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali berjalan. Jin dan Yoongi pun segera berjalan menuju ruangan Jimin.

Seketika Jin berhenti melangkahkan kakinya membuat Yoongi yang berdiri disampingnya mau tak mau berhenti juga.

"Astagaa aku lupa punya janji dengan Namjoon" pekik Jin sambil menepuk keningnya. Yoongi pun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jin. "Pulanglah Hyung, jangan sampai Namjoon ngambek gara – gara kau lupa dengan janjinya" ucap Yoongi. "Tapi kau sendiri Yoongi" Yoongi kembali tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir Jin. "Yak hyung, aku sudah besar kok dan aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti, lagipula kau sudah mengantarku sampai sini, jadi pergilah lagipula kau sudah berjanji bukan? Tidak baik mengingkari janji kekasihmu itu" Jin tersenyum hangat sambil mengacak rambut Yoongi saat mendengar ucapannya. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, jika ada sesuatu kau hubungi aku okee" jari Yoongi membentuk huruf O saat mendengar ucapan Jin.

"Hati – hati hyung"Jin kembali menoleh saat mendengar suara Yoongi dibelakangnya lalu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kea rah Yoongi. dan Yoongi pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Jimin.

Tok Tok Tok

Yoongi mengetuk pintu ruangan Jimin.

"Masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruhnya masuk dan Yoongi yakini itu milik Jimin. dengan perlahan Yoongi membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat Jimin yang sedang fokus menatap layar laptopnya dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya. Jimin masih belum menyadari bahwa Yoongi yang datang dan membuat Yoongi harus meruntuhkan fokusnya Jimin.

"Ekhem permisi tuan Park" suara Yoongi sontak membuat aktifitas Jimin berhenti dan mendongakan wajahnya melihat Yoongi. "Ahh Yoongi- ssi, kau sudah datang rupanya" Jimin tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Yoongi. "Ck, kau bahkan tidak mendengar pintu ruanganmu terbuka Jimin- ssi" Yoongi berbicara ketus sambil menaikan sudut bibirnya kepada Jimin, dan mau tak mau Jimin kembali tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang kesal "Baiklah maafkan aku Yoongi- ssi, silahkan duduk" Yoongi pun mendudukan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna hijau yang terletak di ruangan Jimin. Jimin pun berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil berkas – berkas lalu kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi dan menaruh berkas – berkas tersebut di meja.

"Langsung saja Yoongi- ssi, aku mau kau membaca terlebih dahulu isi kontraknya" Jimin menyodorkan map berwarna merah kehadapan Yoongi dan dengan segera Yoongi mengambil map itu lalu membacanya.

"Bisakah aku tanda tangani ini sekarang?" Jimin yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa tersentak lalu meluruskan tubuhnya kembali saat mendengar suara Yoongi. "Kau sudah membaca semuanya?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya "Sudah" jawabnya. Jimin pun tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari dalam saku kemejanya lalu memberikannya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi pun menerimanya dan segera membubuhkan tanda tangannya di kertas putih tersebut.

Disebuah ruangan lain terlihat blitz – blitz lampu dari kamera professional memotret sekumpulan laki – laki yang sedang berpose dengan gaya berbeda disetiap orangnya. Ada yang berdiri, duduk, bahkan berbaring. Dengan tanpa mengenakan sehelai pun baju yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Jimin memasuki ruangan tersebut bersama Yoongi dan orang – orang yang berada disana menyadari kehadiran Jimin lalu semua membungkukan tubuhnya kepada Jimin lalu menatap heran Yoongi yang berada disamping Jimin.

"Kenalkan, ini Min Yoongi. mulai hari ini Yoongi akan bergabung dengan kita sebagai model baru" Jimin menoleh kesamping memberi isyarat pada Yoongi untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Min Yoongi imnida, saya akan bekerja dengan baik, mohon bimbingannya" Yoongi tersenyum lalu membungkukan tubuhnya. Orang – orang yang menatapnya heran kini mengerti lalu menghampiri Yoongi dan menjabat tangannya.

Yoongi pun kembali tersenyum saat semua orang yang berada disana menyambutnya dengan hangat. Lalu Jimin menepuk pundak Yoongi dan membuatnya menoleh. "Bekerjalah dengan baik Yoongi- ssi". "Tentu Jimin- ssi" Yoongi menjawab sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya yang tulus kepada Jimin. dunia Jimin seakan berhenti melihat senyuman tulus Yoongi, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Yoongi tersenyum seperti itu semenjak mereka bertemu. Jimin pun masih terdiam ditempatnya dan terlihat Yoongi yang sudah berjalan menjauh mengikuti salah seorang staff yang berada diruangan itu untuk memberikan pengarahan kepada Yoongi.

"Tidak, ini tidak benar. Sadarlah Park Jimin" Jimin berbicara dengan nada rendah sambil menepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu Jimin berbalik dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Nah loh tebeceh lagi /ditendang lagi/ Haha

Maafkeun nih ceritanya masih belom nyambung yah? Gak sabar nunggu Yoongi naked? Apa gak sabar nunggu pertempuran ranjang Jimin Yungi? Haha

Tenang para shipper tercintah, aku gak bakal kupa memberikan adegan ranjang mereka kok haha tapi berhubung belum waktunya jadi belum bisa diekspos Haha

Trus juga sengaja aku gg bikin panjang di setiap chapter takutnya ceritanya membosankan.. u.u

Big thanks juga buat para readers yang pada ripyu di pemanasan kemarin, jujur seneng juga kalian pada suka ama cerita hasil imajinasi kita berdua ( Diyaah Park & Dyah Cho ) /Kiseu atu2/

Oya ampun gak sabar juga nunggu comeback nya BTS, duh Jimin ama Yoongi kenapa gemesin banget sih, pake kalung couple pula lagi, kan para Shipper jadi gembira Hahaha

Okedeh sekian dulu yah..

See You in Next chap~

Salam Manis…

 **Dyah Cho & Diyaah Park**


	3. Chapter 3

My Sexiest Model

FF by :

Diyaah Park & Dyah Cho

Cast : Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Other Cast : Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, NC

Gak suka jangan baca Okeh

Let's Start~

Chapter 3

5

4

3

2

1

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Yoongi menjalani sesi pemotretan. Para kru yang terlibat langsung dengan jalannya pemotretan sedang mempersiapkan alat – alat yang akan dipakai. Para model termasuk Yoongi pun sedang bersiap di sebuah ruangan khusus make up. Yoongi duduk disalah satu kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan cermin besar, menatap dirinya yang sedang di make up dengan bantuan Noona – noona yang ahli dibidangnya, make up. Yoongi masih bergidik ngeri saat mengetahui tema yang menjadi debutnya menjadi model. "Astaga Park Jimin sangat konyol, bagaimana bisa dia memilih tema seperti itu?" batin Yoongi menggerutu.

 _ **Flasback On**_

" _ **Itu konsep untuk pemotretan pertamamu Yoongi" Jimin memberikan sebuah map yang berisikan gambar – gambar yang akan menjadi konsep pemotretan Yoongi. Yoongi mengambilnya dan matanya membulat sempurna karena melihat konsep tersebut. Lalu matanya yang masih membulat menatap Jimin yang masih berdiri santai.**_

" _ **Wae Yoongi? kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Jimin.**_

" _ **I- ini kenapa harus konsep ini? Yak Sajangnim terhormat, kenapa harus konsep Hutan? Astagaaa aku tidak percaya in, Leopard? Aku harus menjadi Leopard?" Yoongi yang kesal tanpa sadar berteriak kepada Jimin yang notabene adalah atasannya. Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang marah – marah dengan konsepnya.**_

" _ **Bukankah itu bagus Yoongi- ssi? Kau akan terlihat menggemaskan, dan aku yakin majalah edisi pertamamu akan laris dipasaran. Jika ucapanku benar aku janji akan membelikanmu sebuah apartement baru dan mobil" Jawab Jimin santai.**_

" _ **Mwo? Kau serius?" tanya Yoongi penasaran sekaligus kaget dengan ucapan Jimin.**_

" _ **Ya, aku serius Yoongi- ssi, jadi aku harap kau professional dengan pekerjaanmu, ingat kau sudah tanda tangani kontraknya, dan aku atasanmu, So.. kau harus melakukan apapun perintahku"**_

 _ **Flasback Off**_

"Ck baiklah aku akan pegang janjimu itu sajangnim yang terkutuk" gerutu Yoongi saat mengingat kilas balik percakapannya dengan Jimin.

Seluruh tubuh Yoongi sudah selesai dilukis dengan motif Leopard, Yoongi mendelik kesal melihat seluruh tubuhnya. Dia masih setengah hati dengan konsep pemotretan pertamanya, namun saat mengingat janji Jimin kepadanya Yoongi berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini akan baik – baik saja dan Yoongi akan membuat namanya bersinar di dunia permodelan. Bukan hanya itu, Yoongi juga akan memiliki uang yang berlimpah, Apartement mewah, mobil mewah, bahkan apapun yang dia inginkan Yoongi akan dengan mudah mendapatkannya. Uhh membayangkannya saja membuat Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Sesi pemotretan segera dimulai, sang photographer professional terlihat masih mengecheck kameranya dan alat – alat lainnya yang mendukung jalannya pemotretan. Seketika ruangan pemotretan terlihat seperti hutan rimba, tembok yang tadinya putih disulap dengan menempelkan wallpaper dengan gambar hutan. Property – property penting seperti pohon besar, bunga – bunga liar yang biasa tumbuh didalam hutan yang terbuat dari steroform terpajang rapih disana. Beberapa model termasuk Yoongi mulai memasuki ruang pemotretan dengan menggunakan sebuah kimono besar yang masih menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka, seluruh kru yang berada didalamnya takjub dengan penampilan mereka, pasalnya konsep seperti ini tidak pernah terpikirkan selama ini, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa atasan mereka Park Jimin memiliki ide yang umm sedikit konyol. Para model memang masih memakai kimono agar bisa menghangatkan tubuh mereka, karena selama pemotretan mereka harus menahan dingin karena tubuh mereka yang tidak tertutupi sehelai kain pun, namun terlihat dari riasan wajah para model yang menyerupai beberapa hewan yang tinggal di hutan, dimulai dari Leopard, Harimau, Singa, Kelinci, Kangguru, Jerapah dan Beruang. Mereka berpenampilan layaknya hewan – hewan tersebut.

"Oke kita mulai" ucap salah seorang sutradara yang duduk dibelakang monitor yang akan melihat hasil gambar yang diambil. Yoongi dan para model yang lain bersiap membuka kimono mereka dan berjalan menuju sebuah panggung didepan mereka. Jimin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang pemotretan langsung terdiam saat melihat ke arah panggung didepannya. Bukan semua model yang dia perhatikan tapi hanya satu orang, Min Yoongi seseorang yang Jimin rasa akan menghancurkan pertahanannya. Kemarin Jimin sudah terhipnotis hanya dengan senyumannya namun segera Jimin menghapusnya tapi lihatlah sekarang air liur Jimin seakan ingin menerobos keluar dari mulutnya. Bagaiman tidak Jimin tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi akan sangat menggoda dengan tampilan seperti Leopard, dengan kuping panjang, kulit yang dilukis menyerupai kulit Leopard, bahkan memiliki ekor yang panjang ke atas, dan jangan lupa bagian kemaluannya yang terpampang jelas di penglihatan Jimin. Jimin terus terusan menengguk air liurnya.

"Tidak, ini tidak bagus.. Oh Shit! kenapa harus mengeras disaat seperti ini?" batin Jimin prustasi. Jimin juga heran kenapa harus bereaksi saat melihat Yoongi, padahal setiap harinya Jimin selalu melihat sesi pemotretan, dan setiap harinya juga para model yang didominasi oleh para Uke itu juga selalu bertelanjang tapi Jimin tidak pernah mengeras saat melihatnya, dan sekarang hanya Yoongi yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini.

"Oh Sajangnim, kenapa hanya berdiri disana? Tempat dudukmu telah kami siapkan" seorang kru berhasil menyadarkan Jimin. dan tanpa piker panjang Jimin pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang pemotretan menuju toilet, dia harus menuntaskannya sekarang juga sebelum para karyawannya menyadari sesuatu dibawahnya telah menggembung sempurna. Dan sang kru yang tadi menyadarkan Jimin hanya menggendikan bahunya saat melihat atasannya bertingkah aneh.

Kembali ke ruang pemotretan, sang sutrada yang memonitor jalannya pemotretan menatap puas dengan hasilnya, tak henti – hentinya sutradara itu tersenyum. Konsep hutan tidak terlalu buruk pikirnya, ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan model baru seperti Min Yoongi, yang kadar kecantikannya melebihi wanita – wanita biasa, dan Yoongi pasti akan menjadi incaran banyak kaum Pria Seme.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOONGI BANGUN! LIHATLAH KAU MENJADI PERBINCANGAN PANAS DI MANAPUN" Jin yang tidak santai membangunkan Yoongi sambil berteriak girang. Yoongi yang kesal menutupi kupingnya dengan bantal. Namun Jin yang tidak menyerahpun kembali mengguncangkan tubuh Yoongi yang masih asik bergelung didalam selimutnya. Yoongi pun bangun dengan kesal.

"YAK HYUNG KAU INI KENAPA SIH? DUH SUMPAH INI MASIH PAGI" teriak Yoongi kesal. Jin pun langsung duduk disamping Yoongi sambil membuka screen di tabnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Yoongi.

"Lihatlah Yoongi, kau menjadi trending topic di internet" Yoongi pun melihat tampilan berita dari tab nya Jin dan matanya melebar sempurna karena kaget.

"I- ini benar Hyung?" tanya Yoongi. Jin pun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang. "Ta- tapi majalah itu kan baru keluar kemarin, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yoongi lagi dengan wajah bingungnya. Belum sempat Jin bicara terdengar suara dering panggilan masuk dari ponsel Yoongi, ia pun mengambilnya dan menslide ikon berwarna hijau di ponselnya tanpa melihat nama kontaknya.

"Hey Min Yoongi cepatlah datang, dan langsung temui aku diruanganku" sebuah perintah yang membuat Yoongi mencibir mendengarnya, tidak Yoongi lihat siapa yang menelponya ia sudah tau jika itu adalah Park Jimin. belum sempar Yoongi bicara panggilannya sudah ditutup oleh Jimin dan kembali membuat Yoongi mencibir kesal menyumpahi Jimin dengan kata – kata pedasnya.

"Uhh jika saja dia bukan atasanku sudah ingin aku robek bibir tebalnya itu" Yoongi bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyambar handuk langsung menuju kamar mandinya. Jin pun hanya menatap Yoongi sambil terkekeh melihat aksi marah – marah dipagi harinya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi diantar oleh Jin hanya sampai depan gedung kantornya, karena baru – baru ini Jin lagi sibuk membantu kekasihnya Namjoon membuka kedai ramennya jadi Jin dengan berat hati tidak lagi bisa menemani Yoongi. dan Yoongi pun mengikhlaskan Jin lebih memilih membantu kekasihnya itu. Lagipula Yoongi tau kalau Jin memang bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang koki, jadi yang bisa Yoongi lakukan hanya mendukung Hyung nya itu.

Saat Yoongi memasuki lobi, semua mata memandangnya kagum, bahkan Yoongi merasa sudah seperti bintang terkenal. Tidak hanya itu, semua orang juga mengucapkan "Selamat" kepadanya. Yoongi yang memang masih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi aksi orang – orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Yoongi membuka kenop pintu ruangan Jimin dan masuk kedalamnya tanpa menunggu perintah masuk dari Jimin, buat apa dia menunggu perintah, toh Jimin sendiri yang memintanya datang.

Terihat Jimin yang sedang berdiri menatap bangunan luar dari balik jendela, sehingga membelakangi Yoongi dan masih belum menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ekhem" suara Yoongi refleks membuat Jimin berbalik menatapnya, jujur Jimin merasa agak canggung semenjak ia melihat Yoongi yang naked tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Selamat Yoongi- ssi, ucapanku benar kan? Jadi sekarang aku akan mmenuhi janjiku" ucap langsung Jimin pada intinya. Yoongi yang sepenuhnya sudah mengerti maksud pembicarran mereka pun bertanya. "Jadi maksud sajangnim adalah umm- ?" belum sempat Yoongi meneruskan kata – katanya Jimin pun memotong. "Benar Yoongi, sebuah kehormatan pertama kali bagi majalah Cassanova, penjualan majalah edisi pertamamu langsung habis hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Bukankah itu sangat membanggakan? Mengingat posisimu masih menjadi model baru disini." Jelas Jimin panjang lebar, dan Yoongi yang hanya mendengarnya saja merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi Jin Hyung berisik sedari pagi karena ini? Kekeke" Yoongi tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Jimin langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya di meja dan menarik tangan Yoongi keluar dari ruangannya. Yoongi yang tersadar menatap heran Jimin yang menarik tangannya.

"Sajangnim kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Yoongi heran. Jimin tidak menjawab dan terus saja menarik tangan Yoongi menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan gedung. Para karyawan Jimin juga sudah mulai bergosip melihat Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi. Yoongi dan Jimin sudah memasuki mobil, dan Jimin menstarter mobilnya lalu pergi entah kemana. Dan Yoongi hanya diam menyaksikan Jimin seakan menculiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah perusahaan majalah ternama juga seorang pria sedang duduk bersantai sambil melihat – lihat sebuah majalah ditangannya. Tangannya seketika berhenti saat melihat seorang model pria yang berpose didalamnya, tanpa sadar bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah nama yang sangat dikenalnya,"Yoongi- ah" suara berat khasnya terdengar mengalun penuh kerinduan pada sosok gambar dihadapannya.

"Kim Taehyung, Wow kau ternyata tertarik juga dengan model baru itu?" Suara seorang pria memecah kesadaran pria yang diketahui bernama Kim Taehyung itu. Taehyung yang tidak menyadari maksud dari ucapan manajernya itupun langsung bertanya.

"Maksudmu Hyung?" manajernya pun langsung menunjuk majalah yang masih dipegang oleh Taehyung. "Itu Min Yoongi, dia model baru di Cassanova, bukankah dia sosok Uke yang menggairahkan hmm?" manajer Taehyung menggoda sambil menyenggol lengannya. Taehyung hanya tertawa menyikapi candaan manajernya itu.

"Aku harus menemuinya, Yoongi- ah apa kau merindukanku?" Batin Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi keluar dari dalam mobil, dan Yoongi takjub dengan bangunan apartemen mewah dihadapannya. Ya, Yoongi tidak tahu alasan Jimin membawanya kesini, sempat terbesit pikiran – pikiran aneh dikepala Yoongi. dari mulai Jimin yang menarik tangannya, membawanya ke sebuah apartement? Apa ini apartement Jimin? oh tidak, bagaimana jika Jimin memperkosanya?. Yoongi bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Sajangnim sebenarnya mau apa kita disini?" Yoongi bertanya menutupi ketakutannya. Jimin pun menoleh menatap Yoongi yang bingung. Lalu Jimin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik sakunya, lalu memberikannya ke Yoongi. Yoongi yang masih bingung pun mengambil sebuah kunci(?) dari tangan Jimin.

"Kunci? Apa maksudnya sih sajangnim?" Yoongi yang gemas karena tidak tau apa – apa meninggikan suaranya bertanya ke Jimin. Jimin pun berjalan mendekat dan refleks Yoongi mundur melihat tampang Jimin yang seakan ingin memakannya. Jimin tertawa menyeringai melihat Yoongi yang berjalan mundur ketakutan, Menggemaskan piker Jimin. semakin Yoongi mundur semakin pula Jimin maju menggoda Yoongi, lalu menarik tangan Yoongi agar mendekat ke arahnya. Wajah Jimin dan Yoongi hanya terpisah jarak beberapa centi, dan Jimin tau kalau wajah Yoongi sudah memerah sempurna bagaikan strawberry yang siap dia makan kapan saja. Tiba – tiba saja jantung Yoongi juga seperti sedang menabuh drum yang paling kencang, Yoongi bingung kenapa tiba – tiba seperti ini, lagipula Jimin juga apa – apaan sih?

Jimin semakin menggoda Yoongi, lebih mendekatkan kembali wajahnya, dan refleks Yoongi menutup kedua matanya.

"Bodoh, itu kunci apartemenmu Yoongi" Jimin berbisik di telinga Yoongi lalu kemabali menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yoongi. Yoongi yang kaget dengan ucapan Jimin membuka kedua matanya. Jimin tertawa kencang melihat wajah Yoongi yang kembali memerah.

"Ck, kau menertawakanku sajangnim?" desis Yoongi. Jimin menghentikan tawanya sambil menutupi mulutnya lalu kembali menoleh ke Yoongi. "Yoongi- ssi, kenapa kau menutup matamu? Apa kau pikir aku akan menciummu huh?" tanya Jimin menyelidik. Yoongi sontak membulatkan kedua matanya kaget, namun ia pikir pun seperti itu tapi dengan cepat Yoongi menyanggahnya. "A- apa maksudmu? Siapa juga yang ingin mendapat ciuman bodohmu itu tuan Park" Yoongi mendelik sebal. Jimin kembali tersenyum, senang rasanya bisa menggoda Yoongi seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berdiri didepan gedung perusahaan Jimin, semua orang memandang kagum kepadanya. Mustahil orang tidak tau siapa Taehyung, dia juga seorang model terkenal majalah pria dewasa Gay dibawah naungan Perusahaan Supernova, bergerak dibidang yang sama dengan perusahaan Jimin namun yang membedakan adalah Supernova hanya khusus untuk model pria (Seme) dan Cassanova (Uke) bahkan kedua perusahaan tersebut sering terlibat dalam project bersama. Selain berwajah tampan Taehyung mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya, dari pria (uke) sampai dengan para wanita.

"Permisi tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang security bertanya kepadanya. Taehyung tersenyum mengangguk. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Min Yoongi, apa dia ada?" tanya Taehyung dengan cengiran khasnya yang dapat membuat siapa saja mabuk kepayang melihatnya. "Ahh Min Yoongi- ssi sedang keluar dengan tuan Park Jimin, apa ada yang ingin disampaikan?" tanya security itu lagi. Terlihat raut kecewa di wajah tampan Taehyung, lalu ia menggeleng dan membalikan badannya menuju pintu keluar gedung. Namun seketika Taehyung mengurungkan langkahnya saat melihat orang yang berjalan dari pintu masuk.

"Min Yoongi" Teriak Taehyung saat melihat Yoongi berjalan. Dan Yoongi pun menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yoongi berhenti dan menjatuhkan kopi yang dipegangnya ke lantai saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"K- Kim Taehyung?" Yoongi mendadak gelisah saat Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Grep

Taehyung memeluk Yoongi yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, dan menciumi pundak dan leher Yoongi, membuat Yoongi menggeliat tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Taehyung. Dan Jimin yang berada tak jauh dibelakang Yoongi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka. Entah perasaan apa yang hinggap di hati Jimin, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri sekarang Jimin merasa sangat kesal. Jimin pun berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju ruangannya melewati 2 orang yang telah berpelukan mesra dihadapannya. Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin melewatinya, entah kenapa perasaan Yoongi tidak rela Jimin meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Nah nah mulai lagi deh itu tebeceh di situ, tendang aja gue peliss Haha

Duh duh jadi aneh gak sih ceritanya? Aneh yah yah yah? Maafkeun atulah yah, duh gue kebanyakan minta maaf yah? Merasa banyak kesalahan atudhaa T.T

Terima kasih juga semua readers yang masih setia ngikutin jalannya ff ini yang menurut saya berantakan ini Haha Duh setiap baca ripyu dari kalian saya merasa terhura(?) sekaliiii sumpah deh /Kiseu atu2/ jadi semangat terus kan membuat karya yang sama sekali gak pernah terbayangkan hehe

Oya kemaren ada yang ngusulin tentang tema pemotretannya, tapi maaf yah aku gg bisa pake soalnya udah aku buat konsepnya seperti ini, tapi pemikirannya sama ya tentang pets juga haha tapi disini aku buat Yoongi jadi Leopard gitu hihi

Nunggu pertempuran ranjangnya? Tenang chap selanjutnya yaaa Haha /ketawa nista/ tadinya sih aku mau masukin di chap ini, Cuma takutnya terlalu panjang ntar kalian terlalu bosen bacanya, jadi biar sekalian kalian menunggu jadi aku tahan dulu deh NC nya Wkwk

Okedeh sekian dulu yaaa…

See You in Next Chap~ Annyeong :*

Salam Manisss

Dyah Cho & Diyaah Park


	4. Chapter 4

My Sexiest Model

Cast : Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Other Cast : KimTaehyung, Jung Hoseok

By

Dyah Cho & Diyaah Park

Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, NC

Rate M

Gak suka jangan baca okeh~

Let's Start

Chapter 4

5

4

3

2

1

BRAKK

Jimin membanting pintu saat memasuki ruangannya, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk yang berada didalamnya sambil sesekali memijat keningnya. Teringat seorang lelaki tampan yang tiba – tiba datang memeluk Yoongi dan itu sangat membuat Jimin kesal melihatnya. Namun tidak berlangsung lama terdengar suara telepon yang berada diatas meja kerja Jimin berbunyi, dengan malas Jimin bangun dari sofa kemudian mengangkat telponnya.

"Sajangnim, Tuan Jung Hoseok dari Supernova ingin bertemu"

"Oh baiklah, suruh langsung saja ke ruanganku" setelah itu Jimin menutup panggilan teleponnya.

Tok Tok Tok – Cklek

"Tuan Jung, Ah lama sekali tidak melihatmu, kau baru kembali dari paris bukan?" sapa Jimin saat seseorang memasuki ruangannya. "Ah iya Tuan Park, aku baru kembali 2 hari yang lalu, dan kedatangan saya kesini untuk membicarakan project baru dengan perusahaan Tuan" jelas seseorang yang yang diketahui bernama Jung Hosoek itu. "Oh, dengan senang hati Tuan, saya dengar anda membawa model dari Paris?" tanya Jimin. "Ah iya, tapi dia asli Korea, pertama kali saya debutkan di Paris dan sudah menjadi model professional disana sekitar 3 tahun dan sekarang saya membawanya kembali untuk bekerja sama dengan model cantik baru anda" Jawab panjang lebar Hosoek. "Ah maksud anda Min Yoongi?" tanya Jimin kembali. "That's right Tuan Park, pertama kalinya muncul semua model di agency saya berbondong – bonding ingin berduet dengannya tapi yang saya pilih dan kemungkinan paling cocok cuma satu, dia bernama – "

Tok Tok Tok

"Ah mungkin itu Taehyung" suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi perbincangan antara 2 CEO dari majalah terkenal itu terhenti. Dan Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan ucapan Hosoek. Saat pintu terbuka munculah Kim Taehyung dan seketika mata Jimin membelalak lebar melihatnya.

"K- kau –"

"Annyeonghaseyo Tuan Park, Kim Taehyung imnida" Taehyung memotong ucapan Jimin dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Tuan Park dia yang saya ceritakan tadi, Kim Taehyung salah satu model yang bawa dari Paris" jelas Hosoek saat melihat Jimin yang kebingungan. Dan Jimin pun hanya ber- Oh ria mendengar penjelasan Hosoek. Yang Jimin kagetkan bukan karena Taehyung itu model dari Supernova tapi Taehyung yang tadi dilihatnya sedang memeluk Yoongi, dan gara – gara itu pula yang merusak mood Jimin hari ini. Dan sekarang mereka harus duet pula, Jimin harus mempersiapkan kemungkinan mood nya kembali buruk saat harus melihat Yoongi dan Taehyung berpose mesra didepan kamera.

"Oh Shit" batin Jimin kesal. Namun dia tidak punya pilihan, dan Jimin juga harus professional, Supernova dan Cassanova memiliki hubungan kerja sama yang baik, dia tidak mungkin mengacaukannya hanya karena tidak mau melihat melihat Yoongi bersama lagi dengan Kim Taehyung itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi kaget saat mendengar penjelasan Jimin tentang kolaborasi dengan perusahaan Supernova yang dimana modelnya bernama Kim Taehyung namun Yoongi tidak terlalu menampak ekspresi kagetnya. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu pura – pura tidak menghiraukannya. Sebenarnya Yoongi ingin menceritakan siapa sebenarnya Kim Taehyung yang pasti Jimin tau bahwa dia yang memeluknya tadi, namun seakan Jimin tidak ingin mengetahuinya maka Yoongi urungkan niatnya itu, toh Jimin juga tidak peduli.

"Sudah jelas bukan Min Yoongi? kau boleh keluar" ucap Jimin dengan nada dingin kepada Yoongi. "Sudah sajangnim, baiklah saya keluar" jawab Yoongi pelan, sebenarnya Yoongi merasa sedih dengan ucapan Jimin yang terkesan dingin padanya. Padahal baru saja mereka akrab dan itu membuat Yoongi nyaman. Lalu Yoongi berjalan keluar dari ruangan Jimin. "Maafkan aku Min Yoongi" ucap Jimin saat melihat Yoongi sudah keluar dan Jimin kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyender pada sofa empuk miliknya, Jimin merasa bersalah saat berbicara dingin kepada Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini di studio pemotretan cassanova terlihat lebih sibuk dibandingkan biasanya, semua karena adanya project kerja sama dengan perusahaan Supernova, sudah kurang dari 1 tahun setelah terakhir 2 perusahaan majalah paling terkenal ini mengadakan project bareng dan sekarang lagi – lagi mereka akan menggemparkan dunia dengan 2 model yang saat ini sedang panas – panasnya. Kim Taehyung model pria dari agency Supernova yang sangat terkenal di Paris, dan kini memilih untuk kembali ke Korea. Satu lagi model cantik yang baru menapaki dirinya di dunia permodelan dan sudah menjadi idola para kaum pria semenjak debut pertamanya, Min Yoongi dari agency Cassanova.

Taehyung dan Yoongi yang baru saja berganti pakaian dan kini mereka berdua sedang duduk berdampingan didepan kaca rias masing – masing. Taehyung tidak henti – hentinya tersenyum saat menengok kea rah sampingnya, Yoongi yang dengan tenang duduk tanpa mau menoleh ke Taehyung.

"Yoongi- ah, aku senang kita bisa kerja bareng seperti ini, bukankah kita berjodoh hm?" Taehyung membuka obrolan santai dengan Yoongi tanpa menoleh ke arahnya dan lebih memilih menatap dirinya sendiri melalui cermin didepannya. Yoongi menoleh mendengar ucapan Taehyung, "aku rasa ini tidak pantas disebut jodoh Taehyung- ssi, jangan konyol" jawab datar Yoongi. Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miris mendapat perlakuan dingin dari Yoongi.

Pemotretan kali ini tidak harus bertelanjang, mereka cukup memakai celana dalam yang menutupi bagian vital mereka, dan pihak yang paling senang dengan kebijakan ini adalah Jimin, setidaknya bagian intim Yoongi tidak terekspos bersama dengan Kim Taehyung itu, walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri Jimin semakin kesal dan siap haru kembali kepanasan melihat adegan mereka nanti.

Take 1

Taehyung dan Yoongi berdiri dengan posisi Yoongi berada didepan dan Taehyung dibelakangnya, kedua tangan Taehyung memeluk leher Yoongi dan bibirnya mengecup bahu polos Yoongi. dan Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya sambil tersenyum dengan tangan yang memegang tangan Taehyung yang memeluknya.

Take 2

Yoongi yang berbaring terbalik sambil membaca sebuah majalah, dan Taehyung yang sedang mencoba menggoda Yoongi dengan menjilati tubuh bagian belakang Yoongi.

Take 3

Kali ini Yoongi dalam posisi berdiri dan Taehyung berjongkok di bawahnya dengan posisi wajah mengahadap selangkangan Yoongi, Taehyung bersiap menarik celana dalam Yoongi dengan kerlingan mata nakalnya menatap Yoongi diatasnya. Dan Yoongi dengan ekspresi menahan geli yang sangat menggoda dengan tangan yang meremas rambut Taehyung.

Jimin benar – benar tidak kuat melihat pemandangan didepannya, meskipun tau itu hanya profesionalis kerja tetap saja dia tidak tahan melihat tubuh Yoongi yang dicumbu oleh orang lain. Dan Jimin harus berdalih kepada semua orang yang berada di studio dan kepada Ceo Supernova yang hadir disana melihat jalannya pemotretan untuk keluar dari studio dengan alasan ada keperluan mendadak. Dan saat pemotretan selesai Yoongi mencari – cari Jimin, namun nihil Jimin tidak ada disana dan berakhir dengan Yoongi yang kecewa.

"Yoongi- ah mau minum bersamaku? Ayolah aku ingin merayakan kerjasama pertama kita, lagipula sudah lama bukan kita tidak mengobrol?" Taehyung mengahampiri Yoongi yang sedang sibuk menghapus riasan diwajahnya. "Aku lelah Kim Taehyung- ssi, maaf aku tidak bisa" jawab Yoongi. Taehyung memasang wajah memelasnya "Ayolah Yoongi- ah, kau kejam sekali tidak mau minum denganku, kita kan partner kerja sekarang". "Hmm baiklah" Yoongi merasa tidak enak dan akhirnya setuju dengan ajakan Taehyung, toh sekali – kali dia bersenang – senang tidak apa, pikirnya. Dan Taehyung pun tersenyum senang.

Taehyung dan Yoongi singgah di bar, semakin malam semakin ramai, itulah yang terjadi di bar – bar manapun. Taehyung dan Yoongi menempati meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan, dia tau kalo Yoongi tidak terlalu suka dengan kebisingan maka dari itu Taehyung memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan music – music yang menyala kencang. Seorang waitress datang untuk mencatat pesanan Taehyung.

"Spyritus Vodka dan Cola, ah ya jangan lupa cemilan kecilnya" Yoongi membelalak saat mendengar pesanan Taehyung. Dan setelah mencatat pesanannya Waitress tersebut pergi. "Kemampuan minummu masih hebat Taehyung- ssi, tidak salah kau memesan minuman yang kadar alcoholnya paling tinggi" Yoongi mencibir Taehyung, dan Taehyung yang disindir pun langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ahh tentu Yoongi- ah, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah bisa minum sekarang?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada menggoda. Yoongi tersentak dengan pertanyaan Taehyung yang seakan meremehkannya. "Hah, seharusnya kau tanya dulu jika memesan, aku bukan Yoongi yang dulu kau kenal, Cola? Aku bisa menghabiskan 2 botol soju Taehyung- ssi" jawab Yoongi dengan nada sombongnya.

Tak lama waitress datang dengan 2 botol minuman dan snack – snack ringan. Taehyung kembali menatap Yoongi. "Kau bilang kau sudah bisa minum bukan? Jadi apa kau bisa meminum segelas Vodka ini Yoongi- ah? Tanya Taehyung dengan senyumannya. Yoongi tentu saja kaget, dia telah menggali lubangnya sendiri, bohong jika dia sudah bisa minum alcohol, soju saja dia sudah mabuk dan semua pernyataannya tadi hanyalah kebohongan belaka untuk menutupi sisi lemahnya pada Taehyung. Yoongi mencoba menutupi kegugupannya "A- a baiklah aku akan meminumnya" Taehyung pun menuangkan vodka pada gelas Yoongi.

"Yoongi- ah, apa kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi?" tanya Taehyung tiba – tiba, dan sontak membuat Yoongi yang sedang ingin menenggak minumannya terhenti dan kembali menaruh gelasnya di meja. "Tidak Taehyung- ssi, maaf aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa – apa untukmu, aku sudah nyaman dengan kita yang sekarang, hanya sebatas teman kerja sudah cukup" jawab Yoongi santai, Yoongi tidak melihat pancaran kekecewaan di wajah Taehyung. "Hmm, yasudahlah tidak apa – apa Yoongi- ah, aku juga senang kau masih mau menerima ajakanku sekarang" Taehyung segera menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Baiklah bersulang untuk kerjasama kita" lanjut Taehyung yang mengangkat gelasnya. Yoongi pun tidak segan mengangkat gelasnya, dan mereka ber- cheers ria, Taehyung meminum vodka nya sambil sesekali melirik Yoongi yang langsung menenggak habis minumannya. Tak lama kemudian Yoongi menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja. "Kau masih belum berubah Yoongi- ah" Taehyung tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang sudah mabuk parah sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Yoongi sungguh tidak ingin diremehkan walaupun harus menyiksa tubuhnya yang sangat tidak kuat jika menenggak minuman haram tersebut, apalagi Taehyung memesan minuman yang kadar alcoholnya tinggi, tidak tanggung – tanggung Taehyung memesan Vodka yang kadar alcoholnya hampir 96%. Tidak heran beberapa detik setelah Yoongi meminum habis dia langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Jimin di sebuah bar yang sama dengan Taehyung dan Yoongi, namun ketiganya tidak menyadari satu sama lain keberadaannya. Jimin yang akan menenggak gelas ke 3 nya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya, Kim Taehyung bersama dengan Min Yoongi? Jimin melebarkan matanya yang melihat Taehyung membawa Yoongi yang tertidur disampingnya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres Jimin lalu mengikuti Taehyung sampai diparkiran. Dan terlihat Taehyung yang mendudukan Yoongi yang tertidur di kursi penumpang. Lalu membawa pergi mobilnya melaju membelah jalanan Seoul yang ramai. Jimin pun dengan sigap memacu mobilnya mengikuti kemana Taehyung pergi.

"Sial, kenapa Yoongi sama sekali tidak sadar? Apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung?" Tanya Jimin dengan raut wajah khawatir. Saat ingin mengejar Taehyung, tiba – tiba saja Jimin berhenti mendadak karena mobil didepannya berhenti. Jimin merutuki kebodohan orang didepannya dan tanpa sadar mobil Taehyung sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Sial, kemana mereka pergi?" Jimin yang kesal memukul setir mobilnya dan memijat keningnya. Jimin pun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membawa Yoongi ke apartementnya, lalu membaringkan Yoongi di ranjang kingsize miliknya. Lalu dengan lihai jari – jari tangan Taehyung melepaskan kancing – kancing yang menempel di kemeja Yoongi hingga membuat kulit tubuh nya yang seputih susu itu terekspos. Dengan perlahan bibir Taehyung menyapu setiap inci tubuh polos milik Yoongi, menjilatnya seakan – akan kulit Yoongi memang manis bagaikan susu. Taehyung semakin berani melancarkan aksinya dengan memberikan tanda – tanda kemerahan pada kulit Yoongi, tidak hanya satu, tapi Taehyung terus membuat tanda kemerahan itu semakin banyak. Sehingga kini kulit putih bersih Yoongi ternodai dengan bercak – bercak yang dibuat Taehyung. Merasa nafsu nya sudah mencapai puncak, Taehyung melepas kemeja dan celana yang dipakainya menyisakan sebuah kain yang menutupi bagian vitalnya. Lalu Taehyung segera melepas kancing celana jeans Yoongi dan menurunkan ritsletingnya. Tidak sampai terbuka semua Taehyung hanya menurunkan celana jeans Yoongi sebatas pahanya, dan ketika Taehyung hendak melepaskan celana dalam Yoongi, kegiatannya berhenti saat terdengar dering suara dari ponsel Yoongi. Taehyung pun tanpa segan mengangkatnya saat melihat nama kontak yang tertera di ponsel Yoongi, Park Jimin.

"Yoongi- ssi?" Jimin setengah berteriak saat panggilannya terjawab. "Yoongi sedang ada urusan, anda bisa menghubunginya nanti" Jawab ketus Taehyung. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya saat tau siapa yang menjawab ponsel Yoongi. "Maksudmu urusan apa Kim Taehyung- ssi? Membawa lari Yoongi dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri? Keluarlah aku ada didepan apartemenmu" Jawab Jimin dengan nada ketus dan menutup panggilannya.

Taehyung yang merasa Jimin mengikutinya pun keluar hendak menemui Jimin.

Cklek

"Boleh aku masuk Taehyung- ssi?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Taehyung, Jimin langsung menerobos masuk saat Taehyung membuka pintunya. "seharusnya anda lebih sopan jika bertamu Tuan Park, saya tidak mengijinkan anda masuk seenaknya" Taehyung menghalangi Jimin yang hendak masuk. Jimin tertawa meremehkan lalu menarik kerah Taehyung "Kau berani macam – macam dengan Yoongi, aku tidak segan untuk menghabisimu Kim Taehyung- ssi" ancam Jimin. Taehyung hanya diam menanggapi ancaman Jimin. Sampai ketika –

"BERENGSEK, SIAPA YANG BERANI MENYENTUHKU!"

Jimin segera menerobos masuk saat mendengar suara teriakan Yoongi, seketika Jimin membelalakan matanya keget melihat Yoongi yang bertelanjang dada dengan bercak – bercak merah memenuhi kulit putih polosnya. Jimin berbalik menatap Taehyung dibelakangnya dan –

BUAGH

Jimin menghajar Taehyung "Berengsek kau Kim Taehyung" dan menatap tajam Taehyung, lalu beralih menghampiri Yoongi, dengan sigap Jimin melepaskan mantelnya dan menutupi tubuh Yoongi. saat keduanya beranjak hendak keluar dari kamar Taehyung, dengan sigap Taehyung memegang tangan Yoongi, membuat Jimin dan Yoongi berhenti melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Y- Yoongi- ah, maafkan aku.. a- aku hanya ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, tapi kau tidak mau mendengar ucapanku"

Yoongi hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Taehyung dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung, Jimin menuntun Yoongi menuju pintu namun kembali tertahan oleh Taehyung yang berlutut didepan mereka.

"Yoongi- ah aku hanya ingin kau memafkanku"

PLAK

"Jimin- ssi, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?" tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun kepada Taehyung, usai menamparnya Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk membawanya keluar dari apartement Taehyung. Jimin pun kembali menuntun Yoongi keluar menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Didalam mobil Jimin memasangkan safety belt nya ke tubuh Yoongi, lalu mengambil sebuah selimut yang berada dikursi belakang, menutupi tubuh Yoongi agar tidak kedinginan. Semenjak Jimin membawanya keluar hingga memasuki mobilnya, Yoongi hanya diam tanpa mau berbicara sedikitpun, Jimin mengerti bahwa Yoongi pasti masih merasa trauma dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Yoongi- ssi, kau ingin pulang ke apartementmu?" Jimin memberanikan diri bertanya. Yoongi pun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jimin. "Bisakah aku tinggal ditempatmu Jimin- ssi? A- aku takut sendirian disana, Jin hyung juga sudah tinggal dengan kekasihnya" jawab Yoongi. Jimin tersentak dengan ucapan Yoongi. "Baiklah, dengan senang hati Yoongi- ssi" Jimin menggoda Yoongi dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, membuat Yoongi yang tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya. Jimin pun berhasil mencairkan suasana dan menstarter mobilnya mobilnya menuju apartementnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin- ssi terima kasih" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya heran saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang tiba – tiba. "Untuk?" tanya Jimin. "Karena kau datang, a- aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak da – "

Chup

Jimin membungkam bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya saat dirasa Yoongi terlalu banya bicara. Yoongi yang mulanya kaget dengan serangan tiba – tiba Jimin mulai menikmati permainan bibir Jimin yang lembut dan semakin lama semakin menuntut meminta memasuki mulut Yoongi lebih dalam lagi. Namun tiba – tiba Yoongi melepaskan tautan bibir mereka "Jimin- ssi, b- bisakah kau membersihkan semua noda ini?" ucapan Yoongi membuat Jimin kembali tersentak saat Yoongi membuka mantelnya dan menunjukan semua bercak – bercak merah yang membuat Jimin ingin membunuh Taehyung. "Tentu sayang, aku akan membersihkannya" Jawab lantang Jimin lalu bergegas keluar dari mobilnya menarik Yoongi dan segera membawanya masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Jimin membuka pintu apartementnya, setelah itu keduanya masuk dan segera Jimin kembali menguncinya. Jimin mendorong Yoongi pada tembok dan kembali menciumi bibirnya dengan lembut, kemudian tangan Yoongi dengan bebas mengalungkannya pada leher Jimin. semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Jimin menarik Yoongi menuju kamarnya dan menjatuhkannya di ranjang Jimin. Yoongi menanggalkan mantelnya dan membuangnya kearah samping ranjang Jimin. Jimin pun melakukan hal sama, menanggalkan kemeja nya hingga membuat perut seksi berotot nya terlihat sempurna, dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat tubuh Jimin pertama kalinya.

Kini Jimin sudah berada di posisi atas mengungkung Yoongi dibawahnya, Jimin mengamati wajah Yoongi, menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya dengan jari – jari nya, menikmati pemandangan yang lebih indah dari apapun, Min Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum begitupula Yoongi, Jimin memulai dengan mengecupi kening Yoongi, kedua mata Yoongi, hidung Yoongi, kedua pipi Yoongi, dagu Yoongi, dan berakhir di bibir Yoongi. pada bagian bibir Jimin mengecupnya lama, dan semakin lama kecupan itu berujung dengan saling membelitkan kedua lidah mereka, menyesap kenikmatan masing – masing dari air liur mereka yang tercampur. Tangan Yoongi kembali melingkar pada leher Jimin lalu menariknya agar lebih mendekat dan Jimin semakin memperdalam hisapannya pada bibir Yoongi yang mulai memerah.

"Nghh"

Yoongi mengerang tertahan saat dirasa nafasnya semakin memendek. Jimin yang mengetahui Yoongi kehabisan nafas melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Hah Hah Hah" Yoongi bernafas lega. Jimin yang melihatnya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Yoongi yang mulai basah oleh keringat, padahal mereka belum memulai inti dari permainan mereka.

Lidah Jimin mulai bermain di permukaan kulit Yoongi, menghapus bekas tanda yang ditinggal oleh Taehyung. Jimin menjilatinya, menggigitnya sedikit lalu menghisapnya lama, membuat bercak merah itu semakin terang. Jimin tersenyum bangga melihat karyanya yang ternyata lebih bagus dari milik Taehyung.

"Ahh~"

Yoongi mendesah saat lidah Jimin bermain pada nipple kanan nya, menjilatnya dan menyesapnya bagaikan bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Yoongi menggelinjang saat tangan Jimin kembali bermain di nipple kirinya, memelintirnya dan lalu mengusapnya. Yoongi semakin tidak tahan dengan sensansi nikmat yang dialaminya, dan Yoongi ingin lebih.

Selesai bermain pada nipple Yoongi, Jimin kembali mengecup lidah Yoongi. bagi Jimin bibir Yoongi lebih manis dari apapun sehingga Jimin enggan melepaskan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Jari – jari mungil Yoongi bermain pada tubuh Jimin, menyusuri pahatan – pahatan indah tubuh seorang Park Jimin yang mulai Yoongi candui.

Jimin beralih pada daerah selangkangan Yoongi yang masih terbungkus celana, perlahan Jimin membuka kancing dan ristletingnya, lalu menurunkan celana nya dan melemparnya sembarangan, lalu tersisa celana dalam Yoongi, Jimin mengelus milik Yoongi dari balik celananya. Membuat Yoongi kembali mengeluarkan desahan merdunya.

"Ahh~ cepath Jimin jangan menggodaku" Yoongi benar – benar kesal dengan Jimin yang lambat, Yoongi ingin cepat, Yoongi ingin segera memulai inti permainannya. Namun sayang sepertinya Jimin ingin berlama – lama menggoda Yoongi yang sudah semakin gatal.

"Sabar sayang… nikmati dulu jangan terlalu terburu – buru" Jimin menanggapi omelan Yoongi sambil perlahan menurunkan celana dalamnya, membuat Yoongi semakin bergetar saat tangan Jimin menembus kulit pahanya. Dan Jimin dengan susah payah meneguk air liurnya saat melihat kejantanan Yoongi yang sudah mengeras hingga mengeluarkan sedikit cairan lengket yang diujung kepalanya. Jimin semakin tergoda untuk melahapnya. Dan Yoongi yang melihat Jimin tidak berkedip sedikitpun melihat kejantanannya membuat pipinya merona malu.

Jimin memulai dengan mengelus kejantanan Yoongi, dan kembali membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan desahan merdunya.

"Ahh~"

Serasa bagaikan tersengat listrik saat Jimin mengelus lembut kejantanannya, Yoongi kembali menggelinjang nikmat saat mulut Jimin mulai membasahi kejantanannya dengan air liurnya. Jimin memaju mundurkan mulutnya di batang Yoongi.

"Ahh~ Jimhh Unghh"

Jimin semakin mempercepat kulumannya, dan – "Jimhh cum Ahh~" Yoongi mencoba menarik kepala Jimin dari batangnya saat dirasa sesuatu didalamnya memaksa keluar, namun tanpa disangka Jimin malah melahap habis cairan kental yang keluar dari batang Yoongi.

"Hmm Mashita" Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum lalu membersihkan sisa cairan kental Yoongi yang masih menempel di ujung bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Jimin membuka lebar kaki Yoongi dan mulai memasukan satu jari tengahnya tepat di lubang kenikmatan Yoongi.

"Arghh" jerit Yoongi saat satu jari Jimin sudah menembus lubangnya, Jimin pun kembali mengusap batang Yoongi untuk menetralisirkan rasa nyerinya. Jari Jimin mulai menerobos lebih dalam lubang Yoongi, dan jeritan sakit yang Yoongi keluarkan kini berubah menjadi desahan merdu yang memabukan bagi Jimin.

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Ahh~ Jimhh there Ahh~ Nghh"

Jimin semakin mempercepat tempo maju mundur jarinya pada lubang Yoongi, dan tangan kiri Jimin bermain kembali pada nipple Yoongi, memelintirnya dan mengusapnya. Membuat Yoongi semakin menggelinjang nikmat sampai gila rasanya. Jimin semakin melebarkan seringaian mesumnya melihat Yoongi yang benar – benar sangat menggoda. "Jimhh unghh Cum" lagi, klimaks kedua Yoongi datang kembali hanya dengan permainan jari Jimin. "Kau hebat sayang, kita belum memulai intinya kau sudah klimaks sampai 2 kali, ahh aku jadi tidak sabar menyatukan tubuh kita" dan "Ahh~" cairan kental Yoongi kembali keluar hingga menempel di tubuh Jimin, dan Jimin kembali melahapnya.

Jimin kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi sebelum memulai kegiatan inti mereka. "Kita mulai sayang" ucap Jimin. "Lakukanlah Jimin" jawab Yoongi.

Jimin kembali melebarkan kaki Yoongi, memposisikan batangnya yang sudah menjulang tinggi kedepan lubang Yoongi. dan –

JLEBB

"Arghh" Yoongi kembali menjerit merasakan nyeri saat batang Jimin mulai menerobos masuk lubangnya yang sempit. Dan Jimin langsung membungkam kembali bibir Yoongi untuk menenangkannya.

"Tahan sebentar sayang" ucap Jimin usai mengecup bibir Yoongi. dan batang Jimin kembali menerobos lebih dalam lubang Yoongi, memaju mundurkannya dengan perlahan dan –

"Ahh….~"

Gotcha, Jimin telah menemukan titik sensitive Yoongi. Jimin mempercepat ritme memaju mundurkan batangnya didalam Yoongi.

"Unghh Yoongih- Uhh nikmath…" Jimin menahan bobot tubunya dengan tangannya yang menumpu di tubuh Yoongi. "Ahh~ Jiminhh fasther Uhh~ Ah..~" Yoongi juga mendesah nikmat dan menarik ujung sprei menyalurkan perasaan nikmat nya. Jimin pun langsung memeluk Yoongi dengan batang yang masih menumbuk didalamnya. Tangan Yoongi lalu beralih memeluk leher Jimin diatasnya, Jimin pun kembali mengecupi bibir Yoongi, membasahinya kembali dengan air liurnya.

"Uhh Jimh Cum Ahh~"

"Tahan sebentar sayangh Nghhh"

Cprott Cprott Cprott

"Ahhhh~"

Jimin dan Yoongi bersama – sama mengeluarkan cairan kental mereka, masing – masing cairan kental itu membasahi tubuh mereka. Dan Jimin seketika ambruk berbaring disamping Yoongi. dua kali klimaks untuk Yoongi dan satu Jimin. Jimin menoleh menatap wajah Yoongi disampingnya begitupula Yoongi.

"Yoongi- ah, Saranghae…" Jimin mengusap rambut Yoongi. dan Yoongi yang mendengar pernyataan cinta Jimin langsung memeluknya dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Nado Saranghae Jimin- ah"

Dan keduanya kembali memulai ciuman panas mereka dan berakhir kembali dengan batang Jimin yang menerobos lubang Yoongi. dan tanpa terasa mereka melakukannya hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Nah gimana NC nya? Masih kurang Hot kah? Haha

Tambah aneh yah jalan ceritanya? Haha kami mohon maaf lagi deh yahh, kami gak akan bosen minta maaf pada Readers sekalian atas anehnya fanfict ini Hihi

Dan para Readers yang tetep masih setia mengikuti jalannya fanfict ini, Meripyu dan sebagainya pokonya Jeongmal Kamsahamnida :*

Oya apa kelamaan kah kami updatenya? Hihi

Sekian and See u in Next Chap Yawhh

Salam Manis~

Dyah Cho and Diyaah Park


	5. Chapter 5

My Sexiest Model

Cast : Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

By

Dyah Cho & Diyaah Park

Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, NC

Rate M

Cerita ini murni milik Dyah Cho & Diyaah Park, segala macam bentuk dari ke- Typo an dan teman – temannya harap dimaklumi yahh :D

Gak suka jangan baca okeh~

Let's Start

Chapter 5

5

4

3

2

1

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dan melirik Jimin yang masih tertidur disampingnya, wajah Yoongi kembali memerah saat mengingat pertempurannya semalam bersama Jimin, lalu setelahnya Yoongi tersenyum. Yoongi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin dan berbaring menyamping menatap Jimin yang memang belum membuka matanya, dan tanpa disangka Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin, hanya kecupan lembut.

Lalu setelah itu Yoongi bangkit dari ranjang Jimin dan mengambil salah satu bathrobe di atas kursi dan memasangkannya pada tubuh polosnya. Sebelumnya Yoongi mematut dirinya pada cermin, terlihat bercak – bercak yang masih menyala terang di kulit seputih susunya, karya seni dari mulut Jimin yang menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Lagi – lagi Yoongi kembali tersenyum dan mengikat tali bathrobenya pada tubuhnya lalu keluar dari kamar Jimin.

.

.

.

Jimin menggeliat lalu tangannya dia rentangkan kesamping hendak memeluk Yoongi, namun kosong Yoongi tidak ada disampingnya. Jimin kaget dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya, Jimin mengitari pandangannya ke penjuru kamarnya, namun tetap saja Yoongi tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Jimin semakin takut, takut kalau Yoongi meninggalkannya. Dengan tergesa Jimin keluar dari kamar tidurnya mencari Yoongi. Jimin mencium aroma masakan, keningnya berkerut heran sambil kakinya melangkah menuju dapurnya. Jimin menghela nafas lega saat melihat siapa yang sedang sibuk didapurnya, Yoongi yang setengah mati Jimin takutkan pergi meninggalkannya ternyata sedang memasak didapurnya. Dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya Jimin melangkah mendekati Yoongi yang membelakanginya tanpa tau kehadirannya.

GREP

"Eh?" Yoongi tersentak kaget saat Jimin memeluknya dari belakang, menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Yoongi.

"Kau menakutiku Yoongi- ah, aku kira kau pergi meninggalkanku" hembusan nafas Jimin yang berbicara di ceruk lehernya membuat Yoongi meremang menahan geli. "Kau berlebihan Jimin- ah, aku hanya membuatkan sarapan" Yoongi tersenyum geli sambil tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk – adukan bubur buatannya. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku hmm?" tanya Jimin. "Kau hanya akan mengganggu acara memasakku" jawab Yoongi santai. Jimin hanya mengendikan bahunya mendengar jawaban Yoongi, namun rencana usil memenuhi otak Jimin dan terlihat seringaian berbahaya muncul diwajah tampannya tanpa Yoongi sadari.

"Apa seperti ini mengganggu Yoongi- ah?" ucap Jimin tiba – tiba sambil tangannya mengelus – elus kejantanan Yoongi dari balik bathrobenya. Yoongi tentu saja kaget dengan perlakuan Jimin, matanya membelalak serta mulutnya tiba – tiba saja mengeluarkan desahan. "Ahh~ J- Jimin yak bodoh, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Jimin hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Yoongi, lalu tangan Jimin membalikan tubuh Yoongi menghadapnya lalu mematikan kompor dibelakang Yoongi yang masih menyala dan menaruh spatula yang masih dipegang Yoongi ke atas meja kompor. "Aku tidak butuh sarapan itu sayang, kaulah sarapan terbaikku" ucap Jimin di telinga Yoongi dan seketika kembali membuat bulu – bulu Yoongi meremang.

"Yak, ini masih pagi bodoh" Yoongi kembali berteriak saat tangan lihai Jimin mulai menarik ikatan bathrobe Yoongi. "Salahkan tubuhmu yang selalu membuatku mabuk sayang, ahh aku semakin tidak tahan" Jimin mulai dengan kembali membenamkan bibirnya di bibir Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau kembali terbuai dengan sensasi hangat mulut Jimin. Menyatunya kembali bibir mereka membuat bunyi – bunyian merdu yang dihasilkan dari pertempuran air liur mereka terdengar dipenjuru ruangan. Keduanya kembali terhanyut dalam nafsu, seakan – akan tenaga mereka yang terkuras akibat pertempuran semalam hilang begitu saja.

Jimin membuka bathrobe Yoongi, dan terlihatlah lagi tubuh Yoongi yang polos dan dihiasi dengan karya seni yang Jimin lukiskan pada tubuhnya. Jimin yang hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi daerah intimnya dengan satu tangan membukanya, dan tampaklah batangnya yang seketika membuat Yoongi kembali memanas. Jimin tersenyum lalu memegang pundak Yoongi "manjakan dia sayang" ucap Jimin sambil melihat batangnya kebawah, dan menyuruh Yoongi berjongkok tepat dihadapan kejantanannya.

Yoongi yang mengerti pun dengan sigap berjongkok lalu mengelus batang Jimin dengan tangannya. Jimin yang bersender pada tembok dapur pun memejamkan matanya menahan sensasi nikmat sentuhan tangan Yoongi. Yoongi memajukan wajahnya dan memposisikan mulut mungilnya pada kejantanan Jimin yang besar.

"Nghhhh Ahh~"

Suara erangan dari Jimin saat mulut Yoongi dengan lihainya bermain di kejantanannya, memaju mundurkan mulut mungilnya dan membasahinya dengan air liurnya. Tangan Jimin membantu Yoongi mempercepat kulumannya dengan memegangi kepalanya.

"Mmhhh"

Yoongi semakin bersemangat mengulum kejantanan Jimin yang memenuhi mulutnya, Yoongi terus mengulumnya hingga akhirnya sesuatu didalam tubuh Jimin mendesak ingin keluar.

"Unghh Cum sayang"

Namun Yoongi tetap mengulumnya saat tangan Jimin menarik kepalanya untuk melepaskan kulumannya, dan – "Ahh~" Jimin mendesah lega saat seluruh cairan kentalnya memenuhi mulut mungil Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum geli melihat Yoongi yang melahap habis cairan kental miliknya, lalu Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Jimin kembali mencium bibir Yoongi yang duduk dipangkuannya, tangannya memeluk tubuh Yoongi, menahannya agar Yoongi tidak jatuh. Tangan Yoongi yang bergerak bebas pun segera melingkar indah di leher Jimin. pertempuran lidah kembali terjadi. Dan satu tangan Jimin meremas bokong Yoongi dengan satu jarinya yang perlahan dia masukan kedalam lubang kenikmatan Yoongi. tubuh Yoongi kembali menegang dan tangannya mempererat pelukannya pada leher Jimin saat sesuatu memasuki lubangnya.

"Ahh~ Sshhh"

Yoongi kembali mendesah didalam mulut Jimin saat jari tangan Jimin bergerak didalamnya, menumbuk titik – titik sensitive nya yang membuatnya pasrah dengan kenikmatannya. Satu tangan Yoongi mengocok batang kemaluannya sendiri dan terus mendesahkan nama Jimin yang kini mulutnya sudah beralih menjilati lehernya.

"Ahh~ Jiminhh Cum Ahh~"

Yoongi pun menyusul Jimin mengeluarkan cairan kental pertamanya di pagi hari, cairan itu memenuhi tubuh Jimin, dan Jimin melumuri kejantanannya dengan cairan kental milik Yoongi.

"Menungginglah sayang" ucap Jimin, dan Yoongi segera bangkit dari pangkuan Jimin dan menungging membelakangi Jimin dengan tangannya bertumpu pada meja makan didepannya. Jimin mengusap bokong Yoongi dan memposisikan kembali batangnya menuju lubang Yoongi.

JLEB

"Arghh.. Shhh~" Yoongi kembali meringis saat batang Jimin kembali memasuki lubangnya yang masih merasakan perih akibat pertempurannya semalam. Tak lama rasa perih itu kembali menjadi sebuah kenikmatan yang tak tertandingkan rasanya. Yoongi terus mendesah saat Jimin terus menerus menumbuk titik terdalamnya.

"Ahh Jimhh Unghh~"

"Yoongih shhh Uhh~"

Keduanya terus menerus bersahutan saling memanggil nama mereka, menyalurkan segala kenikmatan di pagi hari. Jimin mempercepat tempo tumbukannya membuat meja yang menjadi tumpuan Yoongi ikut bergetar akibat kegiatan mereka.

"Jimh Ungg Cum Cum"

"Bersama sayang~"

"Ahhh~"

Keduanya bersama – sama kembali mengeluarkan cairan kental mereka, mengotori lantai dapur dengan lengketnya cairan – cairan mereka. Lalu keduanya berbaring diatas meja makan, menyalurkan rasa lelah mereka dari kegiatan panas mereka di pagi hari. Jimin memeluk Yoongi yang kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kita harus mandi sayang" Jimin bangkit dan membawa tubuh Yoongi dalam gendongannya menuju kamar mandi, Yoongi hanya pasrah Jimin membawanya, rasanya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bergerak saja.

Jimin mendaratkan tubuh Yoongi kedalam Bathtube di kamar mandi Jimin, lalu mengisinya dengan air hangat dan sabun. Membuat Yoongi kembali meringis saat merasakan air hangat menyentuh lubangnya. Jimin memasuki Bathtube menyusul Yoongi. dan membersihkan seluruh tubuh Yoongi dengan sponge.

"Apa aku sedang memandikan seorang bayi hmm?" ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi membuka matanya menatap Jimin didepannya. "Ini semua gara – gara kau Park, Astaga bahkan ini masih pagi, tapi kau membuatku tak berdaya seperti ini" Yoongi mendelik sebal melihat Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum lalu mencubit gemas kedua pipi Yoongi. "Aigoo Kyeopta" lalu Jimin berganti posisi duduk dibelakang Yoongi dan memeluknya.

Yoongi menyamankan posisi tubuhnya dipelukan Jimin, hening sesaat bagi keduanya, tidak ada obrolan hanya hembusan nafas mereka. Yoongi pun memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Yoongi- ah, sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Kim Taehyung?" tiba – tiba saja Jimin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Yoongi seketika tersentak dan membuka kedua matanya. "Aa-ah maaf aku terlalu ikut campur, jika kau tidak mau membahasnya anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya oke" Jimin kembali berucap tanpa menunggu respon dari Yoongi, Jimin hanya penasaran dengan hubungan Yoongi dengan Taehyung, namun Jimin juga cukup tau diri untuk tidak mengetahui masalah pribadi Yoongi, sehingga Jimin mau tidak mau harus mengubur rasa penasarannya.

"D- dia mantan kekasihku" ucap Yoongi dengan suara bergetar. Jimin tersentak saat Yoongi tiba – tiba saja menjawab pertanyaannya. Jimin hanya diam, mencoba mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya dari Yoongi dengan tangan yang masih melingkar memeluk tubuh Yoongi.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Yoongi- ah kita putus" ucapan Taehyung terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Yoongi masih mencerna maksud dari ucapan Taehyung di telinganya. Dengan raut datar Taehyung menatap dalam mata Yoongi didepannya. "Min Yoongi mari kita akhiri hubungan ini" lagi ucapan Taehyung membuat Yoongi bingung, namun tak terasa air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Yoongi tidak tuli, semua yang Taehyung ucapkan Yoongi tau benar apa maksudnya, namun Yoongi hanya berharap kekasihnya itu hanya bercanda walau Yoongi tau semua sikap Taehyung sudah membuktikan bahwa ucapannya itu adalah serius.**_

" _ **W-wae Taehyung- ah?"ucap Yoongi dengan nada bergetar. Taehyung hanya diam masih dengan wajah datarnya menatap Yoongi. "WAE KIM TAEHYUNG? APA ALASANMU MENGAKHIRINYA? JELASKAN SIALAN!" pecah sudah tangisan Yoongi, dia berteriak sambil tangannya ia layangkan untuk menampar wajah Taehyung, namun Taehyung berhasil menahan tangan Yoongi. mencengkramnya dengan erat hingga Yoongi meringis kesakitan, Yoongi tersentak dengan perlakuan Taehyung kepadanya.**_

" _ **Min Yoongi, aku akan menggapai impianku menjadi seorang model dan dengan terpaksa aku harus melepasmu, karena menjalin sebuah hubungan denganmu akan menjadikan beban untukku" Ucap Taehyung tanpa rasa bersalah apapun, bagaikan tertusuk berpuluh puluh pisau tajam ucapan Taehyung semakin membuat hati Yoongi sakit mendengarnya. Yoongi hanya menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sembab karena tangisannya.**_

" _ **Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal jika aku hanyalah bebanmu Taehyung- ssi, kenapa kau malah bilang sekarang disaat rasa cintaku terlalu besar untukmu, disaat aku tidak lagi bisa jauh darimu, kenapa kau harus menghancurkan perasaanku seperti ini Kim Taehyung?" Yoongi mendongakan kepalanya menatap Taehyung kembali.**_

" _ **Mianhe Yoongi- ah" Ucap Taehyung sambil membalikan tubuhnya berlalu dari hadapan Yoongi. tubuh Yoongi jatuh merosot ke tanah, hatinya semakin sakit saat Taehyung pergi begitu saja dengan hanya mengucapkan 'Maaf' yang tidak berarti dapat menghilangkan semua luka yang dapat membekas di hati Yoongi.**_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Yoongi mengusap air mata yang tidak disadarinya jatuh membasahi wajah cantiknya, bahunya bergetar menahan suara tangisan kecilnya. Jimin menyadarinya, dan dia merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat Yoongi harus mengingat luka lamanya. Jimin kembali mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh polos Yoongi.

"Mulai sekarang aku janji akan terus menjagamu Yoongi- ah, Saranghae.." Jimin mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi lembut. Yoongi pun tersenyum haru mendengar ucapan Jimin. dan mereka pun kembali menyelesaikan kegiatan mandi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bandara terlihat seorang pria keluar dari jalur kedatangan Paris – Seoul dan membawa sebuah ransel di punggungnya dan tangan kirinya menarik sebuah koper besar. Pria itu terlihat kesulitan oleh barang – barang yang dibawanya namun senyum diwajahnya menampilkan bahwa dia baik – baik saja. Pria tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang dia ambil dari saku jaketnya, terlihat dua orang anak kecil berdiri dan tangan keduanya saling menggenggam, tak lupa senyuman bahagia khas anak kecil terpatri di wajah keduanya. Pria itu memandang foto tersebut lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Hyung aku kembali…" Ucap pria itu seolah berbicara dengan orang yang berada di foto tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu cepat bagi Jimin dan Yoongi, sudah 2 minggu berlalu keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun demi reputasi mereka, keduanya sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka di publik. Saat terlibat pekerjaan keduanya bersikap seperti biasa, namun siapa sangka disaat jam – jam tertentu dan disaat Yoongi memang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, Jimin akan selalu menarik Yoongi ke dalam ruangannya dan berakhir dengan pertempuran panas mereka. Dan Jimin akan selalu bersyukur karena mendesain ruangannya menjadi kedap suara, suara desahan Yoongi yang memabukan itu tidak akan terdengar sampai keluar. Dan Jimin akan terus menumbuk titik terdalam Yoongi hingga dirinya harus selalu menggendong Yoongi yang kesusahan untuk berjalan pulang.

"Jimin bodoh, kau itu harusnya sabar dikit jika ingin melakukannya, apa kau tidak bosan tiap hari harus selalu menggendongku seperti ini?" Yoongi yang sedang Jimin gendong di punggungnya terus saja mengomel sambil sesekali memukul belakang kepala Jimin. Jimin meringis namun tetap tersenyum. "Kenapa harus bosan hm? Justru aku senang kok sayang, lagipula aku tidak bisa bersabar jika itu denganmu" Yoongi mendelik sebal jika Jimin bicara berlebihan seperti itu.

"Kita pulang ke apartemenku oke" ucap Jimin lagi. "Hmm baiklah" ucap Yoongi malas. Jimin pun sampai didepan mobilnya dan terlebih dahulu membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi kemudian mendaratkan tubuh Yoongi di kursi empuk mobilnya lalu memasangkan safetybeltnya. Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi yang akan selalu tertidur jika kelelahan seperti ini. Lalu setelahnya Jimin memasuki mobil dan duduk disebelah Yoongi lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga Jimin Hyung kenapa lama sekali sih datangnya? Uhh dingin sekali" Pria yang terlihat di bandara itu kini berada didepan apartement Jimin dengan barang – barang bawaannya dan sambil sesekali mengeratkan jaket nya karena cuaca dingin yang menyelimutinya.

Jimin yang masih menggendong Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat melihat seseorang duduk didepan apartementnya. Jimin semakin mempercepat langkahnya karena penasaran dengan orang tersebut. Pria itu pun mendongakan kepalanya saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang didepannya. Dan seketika matanya berbinar melihat siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jimin Hyung" ucap riang pria tersebut sambil menampilkan senyuman bahagianya. Namun seketika senyumannya memudar saat melihat Yoongi yang tertidur dipunggung Jimin. Jimin pun semakin bingung dengan maksud orang dihadapannya, dan memanggil dengan sebutan 'hyung', Jimin merasa sama sekali tidak mengenal orang tersebut.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jimin masih dengan kerutan bingung di keningnya.

"Hyung.. ini aku Jeon Jungkook, aku kembali hyung" ucap pria tersebut yang diketahui bernama Jeon Jungkook. Bagaikan tersambar petir di musim panas, seluruh tubuh Jimin seketika membeku saat mendengar nama orang tersebut. Yoongi yang merasa terganggu dengan percakapan Jimin dan Jungkook pun membuka kedua matanya, dan menatap heran Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Jimin- ah siapa dia?" ucap Yoongi sambil sesekali mengusap kedua matanya. Jimin hanya diam dan matanya masih menatap Jungkook tanpa perduli dengan pertanyaan Yoongi dibelakangnya.

"J-jungkook- ah?" Ucap Jimin pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Jungkook maupun Yoongi.

Jungkook pun tersenyum saat Jimin memanggil namanya.

"Ya Hyung, aku kembali dan.. aku merindukanmu" ucap Jungkook. dan seketika ucapannya membuat Jimin maupun Yoongi tersentak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Nahloh dede kuki muncul nih :v

Hayo hayo yang penasaran dengan kedatangan Kuki disimpan dulu penasarannya oke, dan jangan bully gue ama Diyaah Park pelisss karena sudah mendatangkan makhluk bergigi kelinci yang emesin itu wkwk

Terima kasih yang ampe saat ini masih bersedia membaca fict kami, meripyu dan sebagainya, ah pokonya selalu terima kasih ama kalian para readers ataupun siders sekalian :*

Dan maaf juga kalo ada penulisan yang salah atau bahkan alurnya gak jelas Hehe

Udah gitu aja deh yah..

Semoga kalian masih mau membaca fict absurd ini..

See u in next chap yawh :)

Paipai :*

Dyah Cho & Diyaah Park


	6. Chapter 6

My Sexiest Model

By

Dyah Cho and Diyaah Park

Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi

Other Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Warning : Boys Love

Cerita ini murni milik Dyah Cho & Diyaah Park, segala macam bentuk dari ke- Typo an dan teman – temannya harap dimaklumi yahh :D

Gak suka jangan baca okeh~

Let's Start

Chapter 5

5

4

3

2

1

Semenjak kehadiran pria manis bergigi kelinci yang Jimin bilang adalah teman masa kecilnya yang kini tinggal di Paris dan sekarang kembali lagi ke Korea, Yoongi merasa kalau hari – harinya yang biasa selalu dengan Jimin kini dengan berat hati Yoongi harus mengalah, Ya mengalah untuk mempersilahkan pria manis yang bernama Jungkook itu mengambil perhatian Jimin- nya. Oke, Yoongi bisa terima jika memang mereka teman masa kecil yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dan sekarang waktunya mereka menebus semua pertemuan lalu mereka yang hilang. Namun yang Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa disetiap dirinya dan Jimin bertemu Jungkook selalu ikut bersamanya, seakan Jungkook tidak suka dengan waktu berdua mereka.

Dan disetiap Yoongi membicarakan tentang Jungkook yang selalu mengganggu waktu mereka, Jimin seakan tidak suka dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran mereka. Dan Jimin akan selalu menuduh Yoongi yang cemburu dengan membentaknya. Jujur hati Yoongi sakit saat Jimin yang tidak pernah membentaknya, kini hanya karena seorang Jeon Jungkook, Jimin mampu melakukannya. Seakan Yoongi telah kehilangan Jimin yang selalu melindunginya. Sempat terpikir oleh Yoongi bahwa Jimin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, dan jujur Yoongi sangat takut hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

"Yoongi- ssi, Hey kau tidak pulang?"

Yoongi tersentak dari lamunannya saat Kim Noona yang selalu menjadi penata riasnya menepuk pundaknya. "Eh, sebentar lagi Noona" jawab Yoongi sambil menampilkan senyuman termanisnya. Kim Noona mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menepuk pundak Yoongi "Baiklah aku duluan ya Yoongi- ssi" Kim Noona pun berjalan menjauh dari Yoongi. "Hati – hati di jalan Noona" ucap Yoongi kemudian.

Yoongi pun yang masih berada di ruangan make up mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tasnya, lalu mendial panggilan ke Jimin.

Pip

"Hallo Yoongi- ah" suara Jimin dari sebrang.

"Jimin kau dimana? Aku sudah lama menunggu, kau jadi kan menjemputku?"

"Ahh maaf Yoongi- ah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa kembali ke kantor, aku sedang mengantar Jungkook berbelanja. Kau pulanglah duluan ya"

"T- tapi Ji-"

Pip

Belum sempat Yoongi meneruskan kalimatnya Jimin sudah menutup panggilannya. Yoongi menggenggam ponselnya erat, matanya memerah menahan tangisan yang bisa saja meledak saat itu juga. Lagi – lagi Jimin mengingkari janjinya, entah sudah berapa kali Jimin seperti ini. Yoongi pun dengan kesal keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung apa Yoongi hyung tidak marah kau tidak jadi menjemputnya?" tanya Jungkook tiba – tiba saat Jimin usai menaruh kembali ponselnya di saku celananya. Jimin tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Jungkook "Kau tenang saja Jungkook- ah, Yoongi hyung tidak akan marah kok". Tanpa Jimin sadari Jungkook menyeringai puas mendengar jawaban Jimin.

"Aku akan kembali merebut Jimin Hyung, Min Yoongi lancangnya kau mengambil milikku" Batin Jungkook.

Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk kesayangannya. Matanya sembab, selama diperjalanan pulang tadi tanpa terasa Yoongi menangis. Yoongi kesal dengan Jimin yang lagi – lagi lebih memilih Jungkook dari pada dirinya, padahal Jimin berjanji selesai meeting diluar dia akan kembali lagi ke kantor buat menjemput Yoongi. tapi yang didapati Yoongi, Jimin membatalkannya. Taukah Jimin Yoongi rela menunggu lama? Sayangnya Jimin tidak tau itu.

Jimin menghubungi Yoongi usai mengantar Jungkook pulang ke hotelnya menginap, namun Yoongi yang melihat siapa yang menghubunginya langsung me-riject panggilannya. Lebih dari 3 kali Jimin menghubungi Yoongi, namun selalu Yoongi tolak. dan Jimin yang bingung kenapa Yoongi tidak mengangkatnya dan malah me- rijectnya segera menuliskan pesan kakao untuknya.

" _Angkat teleponnya Yoongi- ah, kumohon"_

Itulah isi pesan yang Jimin kirimkan untuk Yoongi, namun Yoongi hanya membacanya dan mematikan ponselnya. Setelah itu Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya tertidur, rasanya lelah sekali. Lelah karena pekerjaan dan lelah karena sikap Jimin.

Keesokan harinya Jimin sudah berada di apartement Yoongi, tidak sulit bagi Jimin untuk memasuki apartement Yoongi, karena mereka sudah berbagi pin masing – masing kamar apartement mereka, jadi tidak heran jika mereka bisa dengan leluasanya masuk dan keluar pintu. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Yoongi. terlihat Yoongi yang masih asik bergelung didalam selimutnya dan tidak menyadari Jimin yang sudah merangkak keatas ranjangnya. Yoongi menggeliat tak nyaman saat sepasang tangan Jimin melingkar di perutnya.

"Bangun sayang, sampai kapan kau akan tertidur seperti itu hmm?" Jimin berbisik ditelinga Yoongi. Yoongi semakin menggeliat tak nyaman saat Jimin menjilati telinganya. "Ish pergi dari ranjangku Jimin, ini hari libur dan jangan mengangguku" Jimin kaget saat Yoongi mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh, tidak biasanya Yoongi menolak Jimin peluk saat pagi hari.

"Hey ayo bangun sayang, aku bawakan sarapan untukmu" ucap Jimin kembali memeluk tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi yang kesal bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap kesal Jimin disampingnya. "Sudah aku bilang aku masih ingin tidur Jimin, kenapa kau mengganggu sekali sih?" lagi – lagi Jimin tersentak dengan sikap Yoongi yang seperti orang datang bulan, marah – marah. Yoongi pun keluar dari kamarnya dan membiarkan Jimin yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Yoongi- ah kau kenapa sih? Kenapa marah – marah? Apa aku punya salah kepadamu? Jangan membuatku bingung dan katakan" Jimin mengejar Yoongi ke dapur yang sedang meminum sekotak susu kesukaannya. Yoongi mendelik mendengar pertanyaan konyol Jimin. "Apa dia benar – benar merasa tidak bersalah huh? Menggelikan" batin Yoongi. Yoongi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dan berlalu meninggalkan Jimin. Masih dengan kebingungannya Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi yang berjalan didepannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku Min Yoongi, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku seperti itu?"

"Lepaskan Jimin, ini sakit" Yoongi mencoba melepaskan tangan Jimin, namun Jimin semakin mempererat pegangannya. "JAWAB MIN YOONGI!" Jimin yang kesal karena Yoongi tidak kunjung memberikan jawabannya tanpa sadar telah berteriak kepada Yoongi. Yoongi pun tersentak saat Jimin membenataknya, matanya mulai memerah menahan sakit di dadanya. Yoongi paling tidak suka jika dibentak apalagi itu Jimin, orang yang sangat Yoongi cintai.

"Kau ingin aku menjawabnya? Aku marah padamu Jimin, kau tau semalam aku menunggumu lama dan kau seenaknya membatalkan janjimu, sadarkah kau sudah terlalu banyak berjanji tapi selalu kau ingkari huh? Apa kau bilang? Mengantar teman masa kecilmu itu berbelanja? Jadi kau membatalkan janjimu dan lebih memilih mengantar teman masa kecilmu itu berbelanja? Jimin sebenarnya siapa kekasihmu? Aku atau dia?"

Jimin kembali tersentak mendengar pernyataan Yoongi. "Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf Yoongi? lalu kenapa kau marah? Dan dia bernama Jungkook, kau masih tidak mau menyebut namanya?" Ucap Jimin.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lelah, selalu sperti ini jika Yoongi berbicara dengan Jimin jika menyangkut nama Jungkook, Jimin akan selalu membelanya. "Oke sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana jika kita pergi jalan – jalan hm?" Jimin bermaksud mencairkan suasana, dan berhasil. Yoongi pun menyetujuinya.

Jimin menunggu Yoongi yang sedang bersiap, lalu Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu di dalam pesan, Jungkook. Jimin mengirim pesan kepada Jungkook untuk memberi tahunya bahwa hari ini Jimin tidak bisa mengantarnya jalan – jalan, karena akan pergi bersama Yoongi. Yoongi pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan ceria, rasa kesalnya terhadap Jimin perlahan luntur begitu saja saat Jimin mengajaknya berjalan – jalan, dan pastinya yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Yoongi, tidak ada Jungkook yang selalu menjadi buntut Jimin.

"Aigo… kekasihku memang yang paling cantik" ucap Jimin menggoda Yoongi. Yoongi pun hanya mendelik malas mendengar godaan Jimin yang menurutnya norak itu. Dengan gaya santai Yoongi memakai celana Jeans yang robek di sekitar lututnya, sweater baby blue serta topi dan kacamata hitam untuk menghindarinya dari orang – orang yang akan mengenalinya. Secara Yoongi adalah model pria yang menjadi topic hangat akhir – akhir ini.

"Kita kemana Jimin?" Ucap Yoongi saat keduanya telah melintasi jalanan Seoul yang ramai di akhir pekan. "Hmm, kemana saja asal berdua denganmu sayang.." Jimin kembali menggoda Yoongi. "Ck hentikan omongan berlebihanmu itu Jimin, sebelum aku menjahit bibir berisikmu itu" Ucapan Yoongi seketika membuat Jimin tertawa geli mendengarnya, kekasihnya itu memang menggoda tapi tidak suka jika digoda.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel Jimin berbunyi, dan Jimin pun segera mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Hallo" ucap Jimin

"…"

"Mwo? Baiklah hyung segera ke tempatmu, kau tunggu sebentar oke"

Jimin menutup panggilannya dan segera memutar balik mobilnya. Yoongi yang heran dengan sikap Jimin pun bertanya. "Jim ada apa? Kenapa kau cemas? Dan kita kenap berputar balik?"

"Yoongi- ah maaf kita harus batalin lagi rencana kita, tadi Jungkook telepon dia tiba – tiba saja sakit dan aku khawatir jadi kita harus segera ke tempatnya" ucap Jimin dengan nada khawatir. Yoongi pun tersentak dengan penuturan Jimin, ada rasa kesal dan kecewa tapi juga ikut cemas seperti Jimin. bagaimanapun Yoongi juga tidak tega jika Jungkook benar – benar sakit.

Jimin dan Yoongi segera menuju hotel tempat Jungkook menginap, Jimin langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook cemas, dibelakangnya Yoongi hanya diam, tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Tak lama pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka, dan munculah Jungkook dengan wajah pucat serta keringat membanjiri wajah manisnya. Jimin langsung membawa Jungkook kedalam, meninggalkan Yoongi yang seperti tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Jungkook- ah kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kita ke rumah sakit oke?" ucap Jimin usai membaringkan Jungkook di ranjangnya. Jungkook menggeleng lalu tersenyum menatap Jimin. "Hyung maaf aku mengganggu waktumu dengan Yoongi hyung, tapi aku tidak apa – apa, ini hanya pusing biasa kok. Harusnya hyung tidak perlu kemari, kasian Yoongi hyung sepertinya dia tidak suka kau berada disini"

"Ya Jungkok- ah apa itu penting sekarang? Kau tunggulah disini aku akan membeli obat di apotik" ucap Jimin usai mengusap lembut rambut Jungkook lalu pergi keluar.

"Yoongi- ah bisakah kau menjaga Jungkook? Aku akan membeli obat untuknya sebentar" ucap Jimin. Yoongi pun mana bisa menolak, toh dia sudah berada disini. Yoongi pun berjalan menuju kamar Jungkook, betapa terkejutnya Yoongi saat Jungkook tertawa menyeringai menatapnya. Dan tubuhnya pun terlihat baik – baik saja, Jungkook duduk diranjangnya dan masih menatap sinis Yoongi yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"K- kau baik – baik saja? J- jadi kau?"

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja, aku sengaja melakukannya agar kau dan Jimin hyung tidak jadi pergi" ucap Jungkook dengan nada sinis. Yoongi semakin kaget dengan penuturan Jungkook. "K- kenapa kau melakukannya?" ucap Yoongi masih dengan rasa syok nya. "Karena Jimin hyung itu millikku, kau sudah mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku dan aku tidak suka itu" ucap Jungkook kembali. Yoongi yang kesal sudah melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar wajah Jungkook namun seketika –

"YOONGI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Jimin berteriak saat melihat tangan Yoongi yang menggantung di udara hendak menampar Jungkook. Yoongi pun kaget saat Jimin sudah berada dibelakangnya. Dan tiba – tiba saja Jungkook menangis, terlihat wajah Jimin memerah menahan marah dan menatap Yoongi tajam. Yoongi semakin bingung dengan Jungkook yang tiba – tiba saja menangis.

"Hyung sudah kubilang kan, Yoongi hyung tidak suka denganku. Dia menyalahkanku karena aku kalian tidak bisa pergi" ucap Jungkook. Yoongi melebarkan kedua matanya kaget mendengar penuturan bohong Jungkook. Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi. "Yoongi apa itu benar?" ucap dingin Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng dan menatap tajam Jungkook yang menyeringai, namun Jimin tidak menyadarinya.

"Bohong Jimin, dia yang berbohong, kau tau Jungkook sebenarnya tidak sakit dan dia hanya mengacaukan rencana kita Jimin, percaya padaku"

"Cukup Yoongi, bagaimana bisa kau memiliki pemikiran sepicik itu?"

Yoongi kaget dengan ucapan Jimin yang seakan mengatakan bahwa dirinya berbohong. "T- tapi Jimin –"

"CUKUP YOONGI! aku lelah dengan sikapmu yang kekanakan, bagaimana bisa kau menuduh Jungkook berbohong? Dia sedang sakit apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya?" ucapan Jimin membuat air mata Yoongi perlahan menetes, hatinya sakit Jimin kembali membentaknya. Padahal Jungkook memang berbohong, namun Jimin tidak percaya dan malah balik menuduhnya yang berbohong. Yoongi pun keluar dari kamar Jungkook meninggalkan Jimin dan juga Jungkook yang tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak pertengkarannya dengan Jimin, Yoongi mengurung dirinya sendiri didalam apartementnya. Yoongi memang tidak memiliki jadwal pemotretan sehingga tidak ada alasan baginya untuk datang ke studio, lagipula Yoongi juga tidak mau bertemu dengan Jimin yang kembali melukai hatinya. Berpuluh – puluh panggilan tak terjawab hingga pesan dari Jimin Yoongi abaikan, bahkan kini kode apartementnya pun ia ganti agar Jimin tidak bisa memasuki apartementnya. Setiap hari Jimin menggedor pintu apartement Yoongi namun seakan tuli Yoongi sama sekali tidak berniat membukanya. Kini wajah Yoongi sedikit lebih tirus akibat jarang mengkonsumsi apapun, baginya selera makannya hilang begitu saja.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Dengan malas Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, Jika itu Jimin dengan malas Yoongi akan kembali mengacuhkannya, namun bukan Jimin melainkan Taehyung. Tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi pun mengangkatnya, mengingat hubungan mereka kini sudah lebih membaik semenjak peristiwa yang menimpa Yoongi beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan keduanya sepakat untuk kembali menjadi seorang teman.

Pip

"Yoongi- ah bisa kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kita" ucap Taehyung dari sebrang sana.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya Tae- ah?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan maksud ucapan Taehyung. "Aishh sudahlah, datanglah dulu oke nanti aku jelaskan. Di café biasa ya Yoongi- ah"

Pip

Taehyung menutup panggilannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi. dengan malas Yoongi pun berganti pakaian dan menemui Taehyung. Sudah saatnya Yoongi keluar dari persembunyiaannya dan kembali menghirup udara kota Seoul.

Taehyung tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Yoongi, namun Taehyung sedikit cemas saat melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang pucat. Taehyung berdiri lalu menangkup wajah Yoongi yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Yoongi- ah kau sakit?" ucap Taehyung khawatir. Yoongi melepaskan tangan Taehyung yang masih menangkup wajahnya. "Aishh kau ini, aku tidak sakit Tae- ah. Ini mungkin karena dietku" Yoongi beralasan. "Kau yakin?". Yoongi memutar kedua matanya malas, Taehyung memang sedikit berlebihan. "Yakin Tae, sudah cepat katakan apa maksudmu ini pertemuan terakhir hm?". Taehyung pun menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali membuka suaranya.

"Yoongi- ah, mungkin lusa aku akan kembali ke Paris, agency disana memintaku untuk kembali lagi. Emm tapi sebenarnya aku belum memberikan jawaban pasti kepada mereka, aku lebih suka disini dari pada harus kembali ke Negara yang bukan asalku" Taehyung menatap dalam Yoongi dihadapannya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin kembali jangan lakukan Tae" ucap Yoongi. "Eh? Jadi kau tidak ingin aku kembali ke Paris? Apa kau mencoba menahanku hmm?" Taehyung tersenyum menggoda Yoongi. "Yak bodoh, kau bilang kau lebih suka disini, jadi untuk apa kau kembali ke Paris jika kau tidak mau pergi?" Yoongi memukul kepala Taehyung kesal. Taehyung hanya meringis sambil tertawa, Yoongi memang tidak bisa digoda.

"Yoongi- ah, terima kasih"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat Taehyung yang menurutnya dramatis. "Kim Taehyung kau sakit?" ucap Yoongi. Taehyung menggeleng "Tidak". "Lalu untuk apa kau berterima kasih?". Taehyung menarik tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya "Terima kasih karena mau berteman denganku, setelah apa yang sudah aku lakukan kepadamu" ucapan Taehyung sontak membuat Yoongi kaget dan segera melayangkan pukulannya kepada Taehyung. "Dasar bodoh, sudah aku bilang jangan mengungkit masa lalu". "Aww, Yaa Min Yoongi tanganmu itu yaa gatal sekali" Taehyung mengusap tangannya yang menjadi korban keganasan Yoongi lagi. "Yasudah aku pulang duluan ya Tae" Yoongi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Taehyung kaget dan langsung ikut berdiri dan menahan Yoongi "Yak kau belum pesan apapun Yoongi- ah kenapa buru – buru sekali? Apa kau ada janji dengan Jimin?" ucapan Taehyung membuat Yoongi melebarkan matanya saat mendengar nama Jimin. "A- ah tidak Tae aku hanya lelah dan ingin segera pulang" ucap Yoongi menutupi rasa gugupnya. Taehyung melihat sepertinya Yoongi sedang menutupi sesuatu, terlihat dari caranya berbicara yang gugup saat ditanyai mengenai Jimin. "Aku antar oke? Kau kan tidak membawa mobilmu". Yoongi segera melepaskan tangannya dari Taehyung dan menolak tawarannya"Ah tidak usah Tae, aku bisa pulang sendiri".

Yoongi pun berjalan menjauh dari Taehyung namun belum sampai didepan pintu tiba – tiba saja Yoongi jatuh pingsan. Taehyung yang masih mengkhawatirkan Yoongi tersentak saat Yoongi tiba – tiba pingsan, dengan segera Taehyung membawa Yoongi keluar dari café menuju mobilnya. Taehyung cemas melihat wajah Yoongi yang pucat, sedari Yoongi tiba Taehyung yakin jika Yoongi tidak baik – baik saja, namun Yoongi memang pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu sehingga Taehyung mencoba untuk membiarkannya.

Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari ruangan Yoongi dan Taehyung segera menghampirinya.

"Dok bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?"

"Sekarang sudah baik – baik saja Taehyung- ssi, karena pola makan Yoongi yang tidak teratur sehingga tubuhnya lemas karena kurang asupan makanan, dan yang mengejutkan beberapa hari ini Yoongi tidak sama sekali mengkonsumsi makanan, dan akhir – akhir ini sepertinya Yoongi banyak pikiran, jadi kau hibur dia agar melupakan masalah yang memberatkan pikirannya" jelas Dokter itu. Taehyung kaget dengan penuturan Dokter tersebut, pantas saja Yoongi terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, dan lagi kenapa juga Yoongi tidak makan apapun? Diet? Setau Taehyung Yoongi tidak akan pernah melakukan hal – hal seperti itu, apalagi tidak makan sama sekali, Taehyung semakin curiga ini ada hubungannya dengan Jimin, karena masalah apalagi yang dipikirkan Yoongi selain Jimin?

"Baiklah Taehyung- ssi, saya permisi dulu. Kau sudah bisa menemui Yoongi" Dokter itu tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Taehyung. "Terima kasih dokter" Taehyung pun membungkuk hormat.

Cklek

"Tae- ah kenapa aku ada di rumah sakit?" Yoongi yang sudah duduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu segera bertanya saat Taehyung memasuki ruangan rawatnya. "Yoongi- ah kau baik – baik saja? Yak kau ini bikin aku khawatir saja. Tadi kau pingsan Yoongi- ah" Taehyung langsung menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya. "Aku baik – baik saja Tae, ah ya aku sangat lapar, ayo makan" Yoongi bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera menarik tangan Taehyung keluar dari ruangan rumah sakit itu.

Taehyung dan Yoongi berjalan – jalan di sekitaran rumah sakit, mencari kedai yang bisa memenuhi perut mereka. "Kau tidak apa – apa berjalan? Apa perlu aku menggendongmu hmm?" Taehyung kembali menggoda Yoongi, namun tidak menutupi rasa cemasnya, takut Yoongi tiba – tiba jatuh pingsan kembali. "Aish kau ini" Yoongi hampir kembali melayangkan tangannya hendak memukul Taehyung, namun Taehyung segera menjauh dari Yoongi. tidak lagi deh Taehyung menjadi korban keganasan Yoongi. keduanya tertawa bersama sambil kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kedai di seberang jalan.

Jimin sedang memacu mobilnya melewati rumah sakit tempat Yoongi dibawa, dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung yang sedang berjalan berdua sambil sesekali tertawa. Wajah Jimin memanas menyaksikan keduanya sangat dekat, setau Jimin hubungan mereka buruk semenjak peristiwa yang menimpa Yoongi, Jimin bahkan tidak tau jika Yoongi kembali dekat dengan Taehyung. Jimin memberhentikan mobilnya ke sisi jalan lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan mengejar Yoongi dan Taehyung didepannya.

Srett

Jimin menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi. "J- Jimin" Yoongi pun seketika tersentak saat melihat Jimin kini didepannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Taehyung yang tau Jimin menyakiti Yoongi segera maju mendekati Jimin. Namun tangan Jimin menghentikan langkah Taehyung "Jangan mendekat" ucap Jimin dengan tatapan tajamnya pada Taehyung. Jimin menarik Yoongi dan membawanya ke taman kota tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, setidaknya di taman tidak terlalu ramai. Karena mereka berdiri di pinggir jalan sehingga banyak kerumunan orang yang melintas.

Taehyung mengikuti Jimin yang membawa Yoongi dengan diam – diam. Sesampainya di taman Jimin melepaskan tangan Yoongi kasar. "Kau jadi ini maksudmu menghilang? Tidak menjawab panggilan atau sms ku, dan kau juga mengganti kode apartemenmu karena ini hah?" Jimin sedikit berteriak saat berbicara dengan Yoongi. "Apa maksudmu Jimin?" Yoongi benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jimin. "Kau menjauhiku karena sekarang kau dekat kembali dengan Kim Taehyung sialan itu hah?" Yoongi tersentak saat Jimin menuduhnya seperti itu. Sadarkah Jimin jika sikap Yoongi akhir – akhir ini karena kesalahannya? Kesalahannya karena sudah tidak mempercayai Yoongi, kesalahannya yang lebih memilih Jungkook yang tega mengadu domba mereka. Hati Yoongi menjerit pilu saat Jimin tidak menyadari kesalahannya.

"Itu semua karena teman masa kecilmu itu Jimin, kau tidak tau betapa mengerikannya dia" ucap Yoongi dengan nada sinisnya. Jimin tersentak saat Yoongi membawa – bawa Jungkook kedalam masalahnya. "Hentikan omong kosongmu Yoongi, aku lebih percaya Jungkook dibandingkan kau, aku tau kau hanya menjadikannya kambing hitam karena kau cemburu dengannya" ucap Jimin kembali, dan lagi hati Yoongi nyeri mendengar Jimin yang menyalahinya. " J- Jimin Kau –"

"Cukup Yoongi- ah, jangan kau teruskan lagi" Belum sempat Yoongi meneruskan kalimatnya tiba – tiba saja Taehyung datang menyela. Jimin menatap tajam Taehyung yang berjalan mendekat. "Park Jimin, aku kira dengan melepas Yoongi kau bisa lebih baik dariku untuk menjaganya, tapi sekarang aku sadar kau tidak bisa menjaga Yoongi dengan baik" Taehyung balik menatap tajam Jimin didepannya. "Jimin- ssi, kau tidak tau bukan kalau hari ini Yoongi baru saja –"

Srett

Yoongi menarik baju Taehyung, Taehyung yang menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi menggeleng, dan Taehyung pun mengerti Yoongi tidak ingin Jimin tau bahwa dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, dan semua itu berawal dari Jimin. Taehyung menghela nafasnya.

"Min Yoongi kau tau pasti dia pernah berbuat apa padamu, kau lupa? Dia menyentuhmu saat kau tertidur, dia –"

"CUKUP JIMIN" Yoongi tidak tahan dengan ucapan Jimin. "Ck, kau ternyata lebih memilih Pria itu dibandingkan aku? Kau tau Yoongi, kau seperti lelaki murahan yang kembali kepada orang yang telah mengotorimu. Kau menjijikan" ucapan Jimin kembali menghantam hati Yoongi, dan ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Jimin yang mengatakan bahwa Yoongi lelaki murahan benar – benar membuat luka didalam hati Yoongi semakin menganga. Jimin yang selalu Yoongi cintai bahkan ketika Jimin lebih memilih bersama Jungkok dari padanya, Yoongi tahan dengan semua sikap itu, namun kali ini batas kesabaran Yoongi telah habis, Jimin benar – benar melukai perasaannya.

PLAK

Yoongi menampar wajah Jimin dengan keras, Jimin dan Taehyung tersentak menyaksikan perbuatan Yoongi. Jimin meringis memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan menatap tajam Yoongi didepannya.

"Aku sadar ternyata aku salah memilihmu, Min Yoongi kita putus…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC** again yeyeye /ditimpuk/ xD

Duh maafkeun kalo ceritanya jadi aneh syekali dan drama banget Haha

Kemaren ada yang request buat Jimin ama Yoongi putus siapa tuh? Haha Noh udah dikabulin ama kita berdua yak Wkwk

Timpukin aja Jimin tuh, Jaat banget gak sih dia? Huhuhu dan lagi Kuki si manis itu juga jaat udah ngadu mbee in Jimin Yungi Hiks

Oya mungkin chap depan banyak flashback nya yaa Haha :v

Yang minta moment Taegi siapa cung? Ntar dikasih yakk :*

Dan tak henti – hentinya aku bersama Diyaah Park mengucapkan beribu – ribu terima kasih karena para readers masih setia mengikuti jalannya Fict aneh kita berdua :v

Ah ya masih tetep mau ninggalin jejak kan? Hehe

Sekian dari kami, And See U in next chap yah :*

Paipai

Dyah Cho and Diyaah Park


	7. Chapter 7

My Sexiest Model

By

Dyah Cho & Diyaah Park

Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi

Ot. Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Boy x Boy

Cerita ini murni milik kami, Author yang kembar nama tetapi berbeda emak bapak :v

Gak suka jangan baca okeh?

Let's Start

Chapter 7

5

4

3

2

1

 _ **Flashback On**_

" _ **Hyung jika kita tidak bersama lagi, apa hyung akan melupakanku?" Jungkook kecil menatap Jimin kecil disampingnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Jimin mengusap lembut rambut Jungkook. "Kenapa hyung harus melupakanmu Jungkook- ah? Sampai kapanpun hyung tidak akan melupakanmu. Dan selamanya hati hyung akan selalu terisi olehmu. Mengerti?" Ucap Jimin lembut. Jungkook pun tersenyum senang dan memeluk Jimin erat. "Janji?" Ucap Jungkook kemudian yang masih didalam pelukan Jimin. "Janji" kemudian Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening Jungkook.**_

 _ **Keesokan harinya Jimin menatap sedih Jungkook yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya dengan ransel berbentuk kepala kelinci yang tersemat dipunggungnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu orang tua Jungkook datang kerumahnya untuk berpamitan karena mereka sekeluarga akan pindah ke Paris mengikuti Ayah Jungkook yang akan mengurusi cabang perusahaannya disana. Jimin yang kesal karena Jungkook tidak memberi tahunya terlebih dahulu, semalam mereka bertemu juga Jungkook tidak membicarakannya. Ah, Jimin ingat pertanyaan Jungkook semalam. Jadi maksudnya ini? Perpisahan mereka hari ini?.**_

" _ **Hyung.. Mianhe" ucap Jungkook tidak mau menatap wajah Jimin didepannya. Jimin merasa bersalah karena membuat Jungkook takut, lalu Jimin pun berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan memegang kedua pundak Jungkook. Jungkook pun akhirnya menatap Jimin dengan pipi yang sudah basah oleh air matanya. "Jungkook- ah, Hyung tidak marah jika kau pergi, hyung hanya marah karena kau tidak bicara pada hyung tentang ini. Bukankah semalam kita bertemu?" Jimin menatap Jungkook lembut. "Aku tidak bisa hyung, a- aku juga tidak ingin pergi. A- aku ingin terus bersama dengan hyung" tangisan Jungkook pecah dan Jimin dengan sigap langsung memeluknya, membiarkan Jungkook menangis membasahi bajunya. "Jungkook- ah, bukankah hyung sudah berjanji? Hyung janji sampai kita bertemu kembali hati hyung akan tetap terisi olehmu tidak dengan yang lain, jadi cepatlah besar dan kita akan kembali bersama. Oke?" Jungkook menghentikan tangisnya dan kembali menatap Jimin. "Jimin hyung hanya milikku dan selamanya tidak boleh ada yang memiliki hyung selain aku" Jungkook menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum lucu ke arah Jimin, Jimin pun gemas melihatnya dan mencubit pipi Jungkook. "Selamanya Jeon Jungkook milik Park Jimin, dan Park Jimin milik Jeon Jungkook. Hyung akan menunggumu Jungkook- ah" Jimin pun mendekati wajah Jungkook lalu mengecup bibirnya. Wajah Jungkook kini dihiasi oleh semburat merah yang membuatnya semakin lucu dilihatnya. "Aku akan kembali hyung" ucap Jungkook kemudian.**_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Jimin kini duduk di ruangannya, matanya menatap lurus pemandangan kota dari balik jendelanya. Dia teringat akan kisah masa lalunya dengan Jungkook. Jimin merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa akan janjinya dengan Jungkook. Jimin tau dia salah, maka dari itu keputusannya untuk berpisah dari Yoongi adalah benar. Jimin tidak mungkin meneruskan hubungannya karena Jungkook telah kembali, dan Jimin sudah berjanji selamanya dirinya hanya milik Jungkook. Jimin pun membalikan badannya dan segera pergi dari ruangannya.

Jungkook membukaan pintu kamarnya saat mendengar seseorang diluar sana. Saat Jungkook membukanya tiba – tiba saja Jimin memeluk tubuhnya erat. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat Jimin yang langsung memeluknya. "H- hyung ada apa?" Jimin semakin erat memeluk Jungkook. "Jungkook- ah, Mianhe.. Mianhe karena hyung melupakan janji hyung padamu, sekarang hyung janji tidak akan ada lagi orang dihati hyung selain dirimu" Jungkook terpana mendengar ucapan Jimin tak terasa matanya berkaca – kaca mendengarnya. "H- hyung bagaimana dengan Yoongi hyung?" tanya Jungkook hati – hati. Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook hangat. "Hyung sudah mengakhirinya" jawab Jimin, Jungkook pun kembali memeluk Jimin dan wajahnya menyeringai dibalik tubuh Jimin, dan tanpa Jimin tau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi- ah, Jimin pasti salah paham. Aku akan menemuinya oke" Taehyung bangkit dari tempat duduknya hendak pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Yoongi. "Biarkan saja Tae- ah, Jimin memang sudah tak menginginkanku, untuk apa kau menemuinya? Itu hanya akan sia – sia" Yoongi tersenyum getir. Taehyung pun kembali duduk disamping Yoongi dan menepuk pundaknya, berusaha menguatkannya. "Tae- ah bukankah kau ada pemotretan hari ini? Cepat berangkat sana" Yoongi menepuk punggung Taehyung untuk bergegas. "A- ah ya, aku lupa.. Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya, nanti malam aku akan membawakanmu makan malam oke" Taehyung tersenyum dan segera berbalik pergi dari apartement Yoongi. Yoongi pun tersenyum hingga Taehyung keluar dari apartemennya.

Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya, dia teringat perkataan Jimin beberapa hari lalu dan menurutnya Jimin benar – benar keterlaluan. Taehyung merasa sedikit bersalah, harusnya sewaktu dia menemui Yoongi dan meminta maaf setidaknya Jimin juga harus tau, tapi yang terjadi menimbulkan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Beberapa bulan yang lalu Taehyung datang mengunjungi agency Yoongi, saat hendak memanggil Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari studio pemotretan tiba – tiba saja Jimin datang dan membawa Yoongi ke ruangannya. Taehyung pun akhirnya dengan sabar menunggu sampai Yoongi keluar dan pulang. Dan setelah beberap jam Taehyung menunggu akhirnya Yoongi keluar, tapi Taehyung kembali mengurungkan niatnya saat Yoongi keluar bersama Jimin. Taehyung pun mengikuti Jimin yang mengantar Yoongi pulang ke apartemennya.**_

 _ **Setelah Jimin pulang, Taehyung pun dengan berani muncul dibelakang Yoongi yang sedang membuka pintunya. "Yoongi – ah" Taehyung memanggil Yoongi dan refleks tubuh Yoongi seketika menegang, dia tau suara milik siapa itu, dengan tubuh bergetar Yoongi berbalik. Dan benar saja seketika Yoongi mundur ketakutan saat melihat Taehyung didepannya, traumanya akan perbuatan Taehyung kembali memutar memorinya. Taehyung pun dengan getir menahan sakit dihatinya saat melihat orang yang dia cintai harus ketakutan melihatnya bagaikan monster.**_

" _ **Yoongi- ah… aku tidak akan menyakitimu, a- aku kesini hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu, maafkan aku Yoongi- ah, aku salah melukaimu, aku salah membuatmu harus melihatku seperti monster. Aku tau aku sangat menjijikan berdiri dihadapanmu, tapi untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku ingin kau menerima permintaan maafku dengan tulus, setelah itu aku janji aku tidak akan pernah menampilkan wajahku dihadapanmu. Aku sadar jika Jimin bisa memberikanmu kenyamanan dan aku akui aku sangat bahagia karena Jimin juga kau jadi tidak kesepian, aku bisa tenang meninggalkanmu dengan Jimin. Jadi.. Yoongi- ah bisakah kau memaafkanku? Dan kita kembali menjadi teman? Kumohon Yoongi- ah"**_

 _ **Usai berbicara panjang lebar Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dihadapan Yoongi. Yoongi pun tersentak saat Taehyung berlutut dihadapannya. Dengan sigap Yoongi menarik tubuh Taehyung untuk berdiri. "Taehyung- ah.. jangan seperti ini, baiklah kita bicara didalam oke" walaupun ada perasaan takut membawa Taehyung masuk kedalam apartemennya namun tetap Yoongi menyuruh Taehyung agar masuk kedalam, karena Yoongi takut pembicaraannya dengan Taehyung akan mengganggu para penghuni apartemen lain.**_

 _ **Kini mereka duduk berhadapan, Yoongi menyuguhkan minuman hangat untuk Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum senang karena ternyata Yoongi bisa menerimanya seperti ini. "Yoongi- ah, Gomawo.." ucap Taehyung, matanya hampir saja mengeluarkan air matanya. "Taehyung- ah, aku sudah memaafkanmu jadi kau jangan merasa bersalah lagi, maafkan juga sikapku waktu itu" ucap Yoongi kemudian. "A- aniya Yoongi- ah memang aku yang salah, maafkan aku.." Yoongi memukul kepala Taehyung. "Bodoh, kau sudah banyak mengatakan maaf. Berhentilah atau aku robek mulutmu itu" Yoongi mendelik sebal namun akhirnya dia tertawa. Taehyung yang sempat meringis akibat pukulan tangan Yoongi dikepalanya kini mengikuti Yoongi tertawa. "Aish.. kau ini masih saja hobi memukul orang lain" ucap Taehyung. "Hahaha Kim Taehyung baiklah sekarang kita berteman oke?" Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Taehyung dan dibalas oleh Taehyung, keduanya pun kembali tertawa.**_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Taehyung menghela nafasnya berat. "Jimin berengsek, aku sudah merelakanmu mengambil Yoongi, kini kau malah meninggalkannya" ucap Taehyung kesal. Taehyung melirik 2 buah tiket dan 2 buah passport dikursi sampingnya lalu kembali menatap jalanan didepannya. "Baiklah, setidaknya aku harus mencoba bukan?" ucap Taehyung disertai senyuman lembutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Namjoonie sebentar" ucap Jin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap dua orang yang yang sedang duduk berhadapan sambil saling menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut mereka. "Hyung ada apa?" tanya Namjoon bingung melihat gelagat kekasihnya. "Tunggu sebentar Namjoonie" Jin pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah café disampingnya dan mendatangi dua orang yang salah satunya dia kenali. "Park Jimin- ssi?" Jimin menoleh dan seketika terkejut saat melihat Jin yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Jin- hyung?" Jin menatap heran Jungkook yang duduk dihadapan Jimin. "Siapa dia? Dimana Yoongi?" Jimin gugup harus memulainya dari mana. "A- ah J- Jin hyung itu.. sebenarnya aku – "

"Jimin hyung sudah berakhir dengan Yoongi hyung" Jin menatap tajam Jungkook yang memotong ucapan Jimin. "Apa? Yak Jimin cepat jelaskan yang sebenarnya diucapkan oleh bocah ini" Tanpa sadar Jin sudah berteriak sambil tangannya menunjuk Jungkook. Jimin pun tersentak saat Jungkook memotong kalimatnya. "Hyung, itu benar. Aku dan Yoongi sudah berakhir"

BYURR

Tanpa disangka Jin menumpahkan segelas minuman Jimin yang masih penuh ke wajahnya. Jimin dan Jungkook tersentak atas sikap Jin yang tiba – tiba. "Yak Ahjussi, ber –". "Diam kau!" Jin menyuruh Jungkook diam dan kembali menatap tajam Jimin. "Hey Park Brengsek, berani – beraninya kau mencampakan Yoongi dan berpacaran dengan dia". "Hyung ini semua salah Yoongi, dia yang berselingkuh dengan mantan kekasihnya dan mengacuhkanku. Apa aku salah jika aku mengakhirinya? Aku tidak suka dikhianati hyung" Jimin membalas tatapan tajam Jin. "Apa kau bilang? Yoongi berselingkuh? Hey bodoh aku tau Yoongi tidak akan berbuat seperti itu, apa kau sudah dengar penjelasannya huh?" ucap Jin kemudian. "Tidak perlu penjelasan hyung, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri" Jin sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak melayangkannya di wajah Jimin, namun Namjoon segera menghentikannya.

"Sayang… sudahlah, kita pulang oke. Lihatlah semua orang pada memperhatikan kita. Ah maafkan atas kelakuan kekasih saya ya" Ucap Namjoon membungkuk kepada Jimin dan segera menyeret Jin keluar.

"Yak Namjoonie kenapa kau menghentikanku? Hanya satu pukulan aku janji" ucap Jin kesal karena Namjoon menggagalkan rencananya. "Hyung.. sudahlah, sia – sia saja kau berbuat seperti itu, nanti suruh Yoongi datang ke kedai kita dan menceritakan semuanya oke" Jin pun kembali tenang dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan Namjoon.

"Hyung kita pulang saja, lihatlah baju hyung basah.. nanti hyung sakit" ucap Jungkook cemas. "Baiklah kita pulang saja" Jawab Jimin yang tersenyum ke Jungkook.

Selama diperjalanan Jungkook hanya diam, Jimin yang heran dengan sikap Jungkook yang biasanya banyak bicara kini diam. "Ada apa Jungkook- ah, kenapa melamun?" ucap Jimin membuat Jungkook tersentak. "A- ah tidak hyung, aku hanya penasaran sebenarnya orang tadi itu siapa? Kenapa sepertinya marah sekali dengan Hyung?" ucap Jungkook yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan Jin. "Ahh jadi karena itu? Umm.. Dia itu sudah seperti Hyung kandung buat Yoongi, sering menemani Yoongi jika bekerja tapi semenjak Hyung menjadi kekasih Yoongi, Jin Hyung menitipkan Yoongi kepada Hyung karean dia tidak bisa lagi mengantar jemput Yoongi, karena membantu kekasihnya membuka kedai ramen. Wajar jika Jin hyung marah pada hyung, karena tidak bisa lagi menjaga adik kesayangannya" Jawab Jimin panjang lebar."Ahh begitu…" Disatu sisi Jungkook merasakan perasaan bersalah, namun sirna begitu saja saat teringat ambisinya terhadap Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wahh Taehyung- ah kau membeli makanan sebanyak ini siapa yang akan menghabiskannya bodoh, kau kira perutku ini tempat pembuangan sampah? Aigoo ckckck" Taehyung tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang menggemaskan. " Yoongi- ah, lihatlah kau semakin kurus seperti itu. Kau harus banyak makan dan kembali sehat. Arra? Buka mulutmu Aaa" Taehyung menyuapkan daging ke mulut Yoongi dan Yoongi hanya mendelik sebal mendapakan perlakuan seperti anak kecil dari Taehyung namun tetap membuka mulutnya. Taehyung tersenyum puas melihat Yoongi yang menurut.

"Yoongi- ah apa kau ingin ikut bersamaku ke Paris?"

Yoongi berhenti menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung, lalu menatap Taehyung didepannya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Tae- ah apa maksudmu?". "Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan disana, aku tidak ingin kau terus meratapi masa lalumu disini, Yoongi- ah lupakan Jimin.. kau akan terlahir menjadi Yoongi yang baru, kau tidak perlu lagi menjadi model yang harus memamerkan tubuhmu, bukankah kau tidak suka itu hmm?" Yoongi hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Taehyung. "Taehyung- ah, kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Ucap Yoongi. "Aku serius Yoongi- ah, jadi maukah kau ikut bersamaku?" Mata Yoongi memerah menahan air matanya dan menatap Taehyung dalam didedapanya lalu menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Tae- ah aku mau.. Aku akan ikut bersamamu.." Taehyung terpana mendengar jawaban Yoongi, karena terlalu senang tanpa sadar Taehyung dan Yoongi berpelukan, namun tak berapa lama mereka melepaskan pelukannya dengan canggung.

"Ah ya Yoongi- ah, besok bagaimana jika kita datang ke kedai ramennya Jin & Namjoon hyung?"

"Benar, aku juga merindukan mereka.. Ah ya tapi aku harus datang ke agencyku dulu untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri dan semua asset yang telah Jimin berikan untukku" ucap Yoongi dengan lemah, jika menyebut nama Jimin entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali bagi Yoongi. Taehyung menarik tangan Yoongi lalu menggenggamnya. "Yoongi- ah, kau harus datang pagi – pagi sekali sebelum Jimin datang, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu bertemu dengannya. Aku akan mengantarmu, setelah itu kita pergi ke kedai NamJin hyung, eotte?". "Umm Call" ucap Yoongi semangat. Dan Taehyung mencubit pipi Yoongi gemas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar saja pagi – pagi sekali Taehyung mengantar Yoongi ke agency nya, Yoongi bergegas menuju ruangan Jimin dan saat Yoongi sudah berada didalamnya secepatnya dia meletakkan surat pengunduran dirinya beserta asset – asset yang telah Jimin berikan, seperti kunci mobil dan apartementnya di meja kerja Jimin. Yoongi hanya tidak ingin menerima fasilitas yang sudah diberikan, lagipula dirinya juga sudah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan Jimin dan tidak ada lagi alasan baginya menikmati pemberian orang yang sudah menyakitinya. Yoongi mengamati setiap sudut ruangan Jimin yang membuatnya sakit jika mengingatnya, hari – hari yang dia lalui bersama Jimin, Yoongi tidak menyangka hanya sesingkat itu. Malam – malam panasnya bersama Jimin, bukan hanya hanya malam bahkan kadang di siang hari pula Yoongi mendesahkan nama Jimin di ruangannya. Terlalu banyak kenangannya bersama Jimin yang membuat Yoongi tidak akan semudah itu melupakan Jimin. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat, Yoongi harus terlahir kembali, mengubur semua kenangannya bersama Jimin. dan pergi bersama Taehyung sudah menjadi pilihannya. Setelah lama berdiam di ruangan Jimin, Yoongi pun keluar.

"Sudah?" Tanya Taehyung ketika Yoongi sudah memasuki mobil, dan dibalas oleh anggukan Yoongi. "Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Taehyung kembali. "Ish kau banyak tanya Tae bodoh, cepat jalankan saja mobilnya" Yoongi mencibir Taehyung disampingnya. "Baiklah tuan puteri, Let's Go~~" Taehyung menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area gedung perusahaan Jimin. Saat Taehyung dan Yoongi keluar, Jimin pun mulai memasuki area perusahaannya, dan ketiganya pun tidak menyadari satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung…" setibanya di kedai NamJin, Yoongi pun berteriak memanggil Jin yang sedang melayani para pelanggannya. Jin pun kaget dengan kedatangan Yoongi langsung berlari mendekati Yoongi dan memeluknya. "Yoongi- ah Gwaenchana?" Jin sungguh mencemaskan Yoongi, lalu matanya menyipit saat melihat Taehyung dibelakang Yoongi. "Kau?" ucap Jin menatap Taehyung. "H- hyung, ayo kedalam nanti aku ceritakan semuanya oke? Tae- ah, maukah kau menggantikan Jin Hyung melayani pelanggan?" tanya Yoongi. "Tentu" Ucap Taehyung kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Yoongi- ah, bagaimana kau bisa putus dari Jimin?" Yoongi membulatkan matanya mendengar Jin bertanya perihal Jimin, setau Yoongi ia tidak pernah bercerita dengan Jin. "H- hyung bagaimana bisa kau tau?". "Aish sudahlah itu tidak penting, dan lagi kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan bocah sialan itu?" Tanya Jin kembali. "A- ah Taehyung? Hyung aku kesini sekalian pamit padamu, aku akan ikut bersama Taehyung ke Paris". "APA?" Jin sontak berteriak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "Yak Hyung berisik, Aishh kau ini" Yoongi mendelik sebal melihat Jin yang berlebihan. "Yoongi- ah apa maksudmu? Ke Paris? Gimana pekerjaanmu disini hmm?". "Hyung, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencari apa yang aku suka, dengan aku ikut bersama Taehyung, aku bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi disini dan aku janji aku juga akan kembali menemuimu hyung..". "T- tunggu Yoongi- ah, apa yang Jimin lakukan padamu hmm? Kenapa kau bisa memutuskan untuk pergi?". "Hyung.. tidak ada apa – apa kok, aku hanya tidak ingin lagi bekerja sebagai model, lagipula Jimin dan aku memang tidak pernah saling mencintai, kami hanya terikat karena bisnis." Ucap Yoongi dengan tersenyum getir. Jin hanya mendesah berat melihat Yoongi, meskipun Yoongi berkata baik – baik saja tapi Jin tau jika Yoongi tidak sekuat apa yang terlihat. Dia hanya tidak mau melihat orang – orang disekitarnya khawatir.

"Hyung.. kau mengijinkanku pergi bukan?"

Jin masih memilih diam, dan selang beberapa lama kembali mendesahkan nafasnya berat "Demi kebahagiaanmu pergilah Yoongi- ah, Hyung selalu berdoa untukmu.." ucap Jin kemudian lalu tersenyum ke arah Yoongi dihadapannya. Mata Yoongi berbinar senang mendengarnya. "Gomawo Hyung" keduanya pun saling berpelukan, air mata masing – masing keluar membasahi wajah mereka. "Sebelum kau pergi, kau harus banyak makan ramen buatan Namjoonie oke, karena di Paris sudah pasti kau tidak akan menemukannya" ucap Jin seraya menarik tangan Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sayang cepat bikinkan ramen special buat Yoongi" Namjoon melirik ke arah Jin dan dengan semangat mengangkatkan jempolnya. "Oke Sayang.." ucap Namjoon kemudian.

Kini mereka berempat, Namjoon, Jin, Taehyung dan Yoongi saling duduk berhadapan usai menyelesaikan santapan ramen mereka. Jin masih menatap Taehyung tidak suka dan Taehyung hanya menunduk canggung menhindari tatapan Jin yang seakan – akan bisa membuatnya mati berdiri saat itu juga.

"Ehm.. Hyung sudahlah kau membuat Taehyung takut" Yoongi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jin yang terus menatap tidak suka Taehyung akhirnya membuka suaranya. Namjoon hanya tersenyum geli mendapati kekasihnya. "Iya sayang, kau ini sungguh menakutkan". Jin melirik Namjoon sebal. "Hey kau Kim Taehyung, awas saja kalau kau tidak menjaga Yoongi dengan baik. Akan kupastikan kau tidak pernah melihat kepalamu itu" ucapan Jin sontak membuat Taehyung langsung memegangi kepalanya. "A- ah Hyung, t- tenang saja aku pasti akan menjaga Yoongi dengan baik" ucap Taehyung gugup menutupi rasa takutnya. "Yak Hyung kau ini benar – benar sungguh menakutkan" Yoongi bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "Hey bukankah penerbangan kalian sore ini?" ucap Namjoon kemudian. Taehyung refleks melirik jam di tangannya. "Ah iya, masih ada waktu 3 jam lagi dari sekarang". "Tae- ah, kita harus bersiap bukan?" ucap Yoongi kemudian. "Hmm, baiklah saatnya perpisahan" Jin tersenyum sedih menatap Yoongi. Yoongi kembali memeluk Jin "Berbahagialah Yoongi- ah" ucap Jin kembali. "Hyung juga, baik – baiklah disini, aku akan sering menelpon oke". Usai berpamitan Taehyung dan Yoongi pun kembali ke apartement Taehyung, karena semua barang Yoongi sudah berada di Apartemen Taehyung mereka tinggal membawanya dan pergi ke Airport.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin masuk kedalam ruangannya, matanya menyipit saat menemukan sebuah surat dan kunci disampingnya. Pertama Jimin membuka sebuah surat dan terkejut saat melihatnya. Surat pengunduran diri Min Yoongi, begitulah yang tertulis di bagian depannya. Jimin mulai membaca isinya.

" _Jimin- ah, Ah Mianhe maksudku Sajangnim.. maaf jika aku tidak lagi bisa menjadi modelmu, aku tau aku telah menyalahi kontrak. Tapi sungguh aku sudah tidak nyaman lagi berada disekitarmu, maaf jika aku mencampuri permasalahan pribadi dengan pekerjaan, tapi aku sudah tidak kuat. Ah.. ini sungguh menyakitkan asal sajangnim tau. Dan juga semua asset yang telah sajangnim berikan, aku juga ingin mengembalikannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin mendapati sesuatu yang kini bukan lagi hak ku. Baiklah selamat tinggal sajangnim.. semoga kau selalu berbahagia dengan kekasihmu itu.."_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

Jimin menutup kedua matanya, entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela mendapati Yoongi keluar menjadi modelnya. Namun disaat ada perasaan seperti itu muncul terhadap Yoongi, Jimin akan kembali mengingat janjinya pada Jungkook dan menutup mata tentang Yoongi.

"Ya, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal melepas Min Yoongi. aku hanya punya Jungkook disisiku" ucap Jimin kemudian, lalu meremas surat Yoongi dan melemparnya kedalam tempat sampah.

Kini Taehyung dan Yoongi segera menuju pintu keberangkatan. Taehyung melihat Yoongi yang masih berdiam diri kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Yoongi pun akhirnya mengikuti Taehyung dan berjalan disampingnya. Dan kini mereka telah berada didalam pesawat, Yoongi duduk dengan nyaman disamping Taehyung dengan earphone yang tersemat di telinganya. Taehyung pun enggan mengganggu Yoongi dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Sampai kemudian pesawatpun akhirnya terbang, meninggalkan tanah Korea. Dan Yoongi pun meninggalkan semua kenangannya disini, bersama Jimin.

"Selamat Tinggal Jimin"

Yoongi pun memejamkan matanya, menyusul Taehyung yang sudah terlebih dahulu menembus alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END** *eh **TBC** /digampar/ Wkwk

Gimana gimana?

Apa kan saya bilang, Fictnya tambah aneh kan? Wkwk

Ah sudahlah memang begitu adanya xD

Masih mau lanjut gak nih? Hehehe

Oh ya kalian udah pada tau kan berita gak ngenakin dari Bangtan? Kenapa juga beritanya bisa pas banget ff ini kelar, Ugh ya ampun gue baver :(

Get Well Soon Taegi :*

Okedeh segitu dulu aja yaa.. Tetep masih mau ninggalin jejak kan? Hehe

Dyah Cho & Diyaah Park


	8. Chapter 8

My Sexiest Model

By

Dyah Cho & Diyaah Park

Cast

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon

 _Warning BL, Gaje, Typo Everywhere, So if you don't like please don't Read_

Chapter 8

Pagi – pagi sekali Jungkook sudah berkunjung ke apartement Jimin dengan membawakan sarapan untuknya. Jimin sedikit terkejut karena tidak biasanya Jungkook berkunjung pagi.

"Tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini Jungkook- _ah_ "

Jimin menghampiri Jungkook dan mengusap lembut rambut Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum menatap Jimin dan kembali menata meja makan dengan sarapan yang dibawanya.

"Hyung hari ini aku akan pergi ke Jeju, eumm mungkin sekitar dua harian aku disana"

"Jeju? Untuk apa kau kesana?" Jimin menatap Jungkook heran. "Teman – temanku dari Paris hari ini akan sampai di Jeju untuk berlibur, tidak mungkin jika aku tidak bergabung dengan mereka bukan? Hehe" Jimin menghela nafasnya berat. "Hyung antar oke?" Jungkook langsung menggeleng mendengar ucapan Jimin, dan membuat Jimin kembali menatap Jungkook heran.

"Jangan hyung, aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok. Lagipula jika teman – temanku melihat hyung mereka pasti akan menggoda hyung, ugh mereka itu sangat genit hyung.. jadi hyung jangan ikut oke, aku tidak mau hyung jadi santapan nafsu mereka"

Seketika saja Jimin terbahak mendengar penuturan Jungkook yang menurutnya lucu itu. "Aigo~ Jungkook- ah jadi hanya karena itu hyung tidak boleh mengantar huh? Haha kau lucu sekali" Jimin kembali melanjutkan tawanya. Sementara Jungkook menghela nafasnya kesal karena mendengar tawa Jimin. "Hentikan hyung Aishh kau berisik. Sudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu"

"Haha Baiklah Jungkook- ah" Jimin pun mulai memasukan sesendok demi sesendok sarapan yang dibawa Jungkook barusan.

"Hyung aku berangkat oke, hanya dua hari aku janji dan ingat jangan telat makan oke hyung?" Jungkook bangkit dari kursinya setelah menylesaikan acara sarapannya bersama Jimin. "Hah aku ditinggal dehh.. baiklah hati – hati Jungkook- ah" Jimin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jungkook yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu kemudian berdiri lalu merapihkan piring – piring serta peralatan makan mereka. Mata Jimin menyipit saat melihat sebuah buku diary bersampul merah muda tepat dibawah kursi yang Jungkook tempati tadi. Jimin mengambilnya dan langsung berlari keluar apartementnya bermaksud untuk mengejar Jungkook. Jiminy akin buku itu milik Jungkook dan terjatuh saat dirinya bergegas pergi dari apartement Jimin. Namun sayang, Jungkook sudah pergi dengan taksi saat Jimin memanggilnya. Dan terpaksa Jimin kembali kedalam apartementnya dengan buku diary milik Jungkook.

Jimin duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sambil memegangi buku diary Jungkook. Jimin penasaran dengan isinya kemudian membukanya. Sebelumnya Jimin tertawa geli saat tau ternyata Jungkook masih menulis diary seperti anak kecil apalagi dengan cover berwarna merah muda. "Astagaa apa Jungkook menjadi feminism setelah lama tinggal di Paris?" Jimin pun mulai membuka lembaran pertama buku tersebut, dan terlihatlah foto masa kecil mereka, Jimin ingat foto itu diambil sebelum Jungkook pindah ke Paris. Jimin tersenyum memandangi foto tersebut. Lalu membuka lagi lembaran selanjutnya.

Lembaran demi lembaran Jimin baca dan yakin jika itu pada saat Jungkook berada di Paris. Jimin lega bahwa ternyata Jungkook hidup dengan baik disana. Sampai ketika Jimin membulatkan matanya saat di lembaran tengah terdapat nama Yoongi disana. Bukan hanya itu Jungkook menulisnya dengan warna tinta berwarna merah dengan gambar tengkorak disamping namanya serta tulisan 'Dangerous'. Jimin penasaran dengan maksud Jungkook yang menyebut Yoongi berbahaya. Jimin melanjutkan membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

" _Min Yoongi… aku benci sekali dengan nama itu, dia mengambil Jimin hyung dariku.. tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi, bagaimanapun juga aku harus memisahkan mereka dan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya milikku.. Jimin Hyung"_

Jimin tercengang saat membaca diary Jungkook, Jimin tidak menyangka jika Jungkook membenci Yoongi. Jimin yakin jika Jungkook menulis saat pertama kali Jungkook menunggu didepan apartemennya. Jimin kembali membuka diary Jungkook dan masih tentang Yoongi.

" _Hahaha Yess Jimin Hyung dan Yoongi kembali bertengkar, rencanaku berhasil.. hah tidak akan aku biarkan Yoongi bersenang – senang dengan Jimin hyung.. Ternyata Jimin hyung lebih percaya denganku dibandingkan dengan Yoongi, padahal aku hanya berpura – pura sakit agar Jimin hyung tidak jadi pergi dengan Yoongi. baiklah sedikit lagi aku yakin mereka putus.. Semangat Jungkook!"_

" _Akhirnya moment yang paling aku mimpikan terjadi.. Jimin hyung resmi berpisah dengan Yoongi, dan Jimin hyung benar – benar mengingat janjinya.. aku yakin Jimin hyung tidak akan lagi mengingkari janjinya.. Jimin hyung Saranghae"_

Jimin menutup buku diary Jungkook, perlahan Jimin memejamkan matanya lalu memijat keningnya. Matanya hampir mengeluarkan cairan bening yang kapan saja bisa terjatuh membasahi wajah tampannya. Jadi selama ini Yoongi selalu jujur, Yoongi tidak pernah salah. Bodohnya Jimin lebih mempercayai Jungkook tanpa mau mencari kebenarannya. Jimin sudah terlalu menyakiti Yoongi hingga harus berpisah dengannya. Jimin benar – benar kecewa dengan Jungkook, baginya Jungkook bukan orang jahat seperti itu, Jimin bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Aku harus bertemu Yoongi" Jimin bergumam dan seketika bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tanpa mau berganti pakaian, Jimin tetap mengenakan piyama tidurnya dengan dilapisi jaket tebal. Lalu Jimin mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi dari apartementnya.

Saat didalam mobil Jimin baru ingat, dia tidak tau dimana sekarang Yoongi tinggal. Semenjak Yoongi keluar dari agencynya serta mengembalikan semua asset – asset yang telah Jimin berikan, Jimin sama sekali tidak pernah mencari tau dimana, dengan siapa dan bagaimana sekarang Yoongi tinggal. Jimin kembali merutuki kebodohannya dengan membanting setir mobilnya sebelum dia menjalankannya.

"Jin Hyung.. Ya pasti Jin Hyung tau dimana Yoongi sekarang"

Jimin melajukan mobilnya, tujuan pertamanya yaitu mengunjungi kedai ramennya NamJin. Seperti orang kesetanan Jimin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin sampai di kedai ramen NamJin. Terlihat Jin dan Namjoon yang sedang sibuk merapihkan meja dan kursi menjelang bukanya kedai mereka. Jimin berjalan mendekat.

"Permisi.."

"Maaf tuan, tapi kami be- Jimin?"

Jin menoleh dan kaget saat melihat Jimin yang muncul. Namjoon yang mendengar Jin menyebutkan nama yang sangat familiar ditelinganya ikut menoleh. Jimin membungkuk kepada Jin dan Namjoon.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Pulanglah selagi mood ku lagi bagus.." Jin memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya tanpa menghiraukan Jimin yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya. Namjoon hanya menghela nafas, kekasihnya itu jika sudah menetapkan jika Jimin harus dihindari.

"Jimin- ssi.. duduklah sebentar kami masih harus merapihkan kedai karena sebentar lagi kami harus membukanya" ucap Namjoon seketika mencairkan suasana. Jimin tersenyum berterima kasih atas keramahan Namjoon.

"Terima Kasih hyung, aku hanya ingin bertanya kepada Jin hyung tapi kumohon hyung harus menjawabnya" Jin menghentikan kembali aktifitasnya dan menatap tajam Jimin. Jimin tak gentar dihadiahi tatapan dari Jin dan kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya walaupun Jin tidak merespon apapun.

"Jin hyung.. aku hanya ingin bertanya dimana Yoongi sekarang? Aku yakin kau pasti tau"

Jin mendecih saat mendengar pertanyaan Jimin.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu, bukankah kalian sudah berpisah? Yoongi sudah bukan urusanmu Jimin- ssi, jadi kau urusi saja urusanmu itu. Dan tolong jangan lagi mencari Yoongi jika kau hanya ingin menyakitinya"

Jin berbicara tanpa mau menatap Jimin, matanya memerah menahan tangis. Jin tau semua yang sudah terjadi pada Yoongi nya. Hanya karena Jimin, Yoongi nya kembali harus merasakan sakit karena cintanya. Jin sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah memberi tahukan kepada Jimin dimana Yoongi sekarang.

"Hyung…. Kumohon, aku tau aku sudah terlalu menyakitinya. Tapi bisakah kau memberitahuku agar aku bisa menemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya?"

Namjoon menatap miris Jimin yang masih mendapatkan perlakuan dingin dari kekasihnya. Namjoon tau sebenarnya dimana Yoongi berada, tapi disisi lain Namjoon tidak ingin Jimin juga bertemu dengan Yoongi dan menyakitinya kembali. Jadi pilihan terbaik bagi Namjoon saat ini hanya diam. Biarlah mereka mengurusi urusannya masing – masing.

"Jimin- ssi pulanglah, percuma jika ka uterus memaksaku, aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu. Jadi jangan buang – buang tenagamu hanya untuk bertanya mengenai Yoongi" suara Jin kini terdengar memohon.

"Hyung.. kumohon"

"Jimin- ssi"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang memanggilnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda melarang Jimin untuk memaksa Jin. Jimin pun mengerti dan menghela nafasnya berat lalu dia pun berbalik untuk pergi dari kedai Namjin. Baru berjalan dua langkah Jimin kembali berhenti dan berbalik menatap Jin yang masih tidak mau melihatnya.

"Hyung… setidaknya kau memberikanku satu kesempatan untuk meminta maaf pada Yoongi, ijinkan aku satu kali saja untuk bertemu dengannya mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa menghilang dengan tenang.."

Usai berucap pada Jin, Jimin kembali berbalik dan benar – benar pergi dari kedai Namjin.

Jin tersentak saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Jimin, Apa maksudnya dengan menghilang dengan tenang? Apa Jimin berniat untuk bunuh diri? Ahh tidak mungkin.. Jin menenangkan dirinya, bodohnya Jin memiliki pikiran konyol seperti itu.

"Hyung apa kau tidak melihat kesungguhannya Jimin tadi? aku rasa dia benar – benar menyesal.. setidaknya kau memberitahukannya dimana Yoongi berda sekarang, biarlah mereka yang menyelesaikan semua kesalahan – kesalahan mereka, kau tidak bisa seperti itu Hyung.."

Jin menoleh saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon yang seakan tidak setuju dengan sikapnya. "Jadi kau ingin aku memberitahukan dimana Yoongi berada? Namjoonie, bukankah kau tau seperti apa perlakuan Jimin terhadap Yoongi? kau ingin Jimin kembali menyakiti Yoongi huh, itu yang kau mau?" Jin tersulut emosinya, Namjoon jadi serba salah."Aishh Hyung, kau ini.. sudahlah jangan bahas lagi, kau ini mudah sekali emosi" Namjoon pergi meninggalkan Jin ke dapur,jika Jin sudah mengeluarkan emosinya Namjoon hanya bisa menghindar untuk menstabilkan emosinya yang bisa saja tersulut, dan Namjoon hanya tidak ingin bertengkar dengan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Paris**

Yoongi sedang menikmati pemandangan menara Eiffel yang terlihat dari balkon apartement Taehyung sambil menyesap segelas susu hangat ditangannya. Sesekali Yoongi melamun, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Yoongi- ah akhirnya kita punya waktu bebas dari sibuknya pekerjaan, Ah.. bukankah kau senang?" Taehyung mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi tepat disamping Yoongi. Taehyung menoleh saat tidak mendapati respon dari Yoongi, kemudian menusuk pipi Yoongi dengan satu jari tangannya. Dan gerakan Taehyung sukses membuat Yoongi kaget dan kembali kea lam sadarnya.

"Tae- ah kau ini"

"Kau melamun?" Ucap Tae Kemudian

"Aku hanya rindu Korea Tae.."

"Astaga Yoongi- ah, Aku kira kau kenapa.. ternyata kau merindukan Korea, Padahal kita baru saja tinggal 5 bulan disini dan kau sudah serindu itu? Hahaha" Yoongi mendelik sebal mendengar Taehyung yang meledeknya.

Yoongi kini bekerja pada Taehyung, sebagai manajer Taehyung yang baru. Karena manajer yang lama tidak bisa ikut kembali ke Paris dan harus menetap di Korea. Dan lagipula Taehyung lebih percaya jika Yoongi yang menjadi manajernya. Yoongi sempat ditawari oleh agency Taehyung untuk menjadi model, namun sayang Yoongi menolak. Baginya kembali menjadi model akan semakin menyakitkan baginya, karena dirinya semakin mengingat Jimin yang telah melukainya. Dan saat Taehyung menawarinya untuk menjadi manajernya akhirnya Yoongi dengan senang hati menerimanya, Yoongi pikir menjadi manajer Taehyung lebih baik daripada harus menjadi model. Begitulah akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sampai Yoongi memiliki uang yang cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartement. Padahal Taehyung sudah berjanji akan membelikan Yoongi sebuah apartement, namun Yoongi kembali menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan. Dan Taehyung hanya menghela nafas kecewa karena Yoongi menolak tawarannya. Tapi bagi Taehyung ada baiknya juga karena mereka bisa serumah, dan bisa terus bertemu dengan Yoongi walaupun tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Jimin.. Aku merindukanmu"

Entah kenapa Yoongi teringat Jimin, tanpa sadar hatinya bergumam merindukan Jimin. Yoongi tau sudah tidak akan pernah lagi ada harapan mereka bersama, tapi Yoongi hanya merindukannya. Dan benar – benar merindukannya walaupun Jimin telah melukai hatinya. Taehyung tersenyum miris saat melihat Yoongi kembali melamun sambil menutupi kedua matanya. Taehyung tau, bukan Korea yang Yoongi rindukan. Park Jimin, Yoongi pasti merindukan Jimin. dan Taehyung yakin Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Jimin.

"Kim Taehyung kau benar – benar harus menyerah" Ucap Taehyung dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai pergi dari kedai Namjin, Jimin menepikan mobilnya di pinggir sungai han. Jimin bersender pada mobilnya, matanya menatap kosong pemandangan didepannya. Jimin tidak tau lagi kemana harus mencari Yoongi selain bertanya kepada Jin. Itu juga percuma, karena Jin menolak memberi tau dimana Yoongi berada.

"Taehyung" tiba – tiba saja Jimin teringat terakhir kalinya Yoongi dan Taehyung bersama. Jimin yakin jika Taehyung tau sesuatu, atau bahkan tau dimana Yoongi berada. Jimin kembali memasuki mobilnya dan kembali memacu cepat mobilnya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong~

Jimin memencet bel apartement Taehyung, namun tidak kunjung terbuka. Hingga akhirnya seorang petugas keamanan datang memandang heran Jimin yang tiada hentinya memencet bel apartement Taehyung.

"Permisi tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jimin menoleh saat mendengar petgas keamanan tersebut datang dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Saya mencari penghuni apartemet ini, apa dia sedang tidak ada?"petugas keamanan tersebut mengangguk mengerti."Oh maksud tuan Kim Taehyung- ssi? Ah,sudah sejak lima bulan yang lalu Tuan Kim pindah lagi ke Paris. Saat ini apartementnya kosong"jelas petugas keamanan tersebut dan sontak membuat mata Jimin membulat tak percaya.

"A- Apa? Ke Paris?"

"Benar tuan, kalo tidak salah Tuan Kim turut membawa serta temannya yang berkulit pucat ke Paris" lagi – lagi Jimin membebelalak saat mendengar penjelasan sang petugas keamanan tersebut, Jimin tau siapa teman yang dimaksud. Yoongi, sudah pasti itu Yoongi. Tapi tunggu, Jadi sekarang ini Yoongi bersama dengan Taehyung di Paris?

"Ahjussi terima kasih atas informasinya" Jimin membungkuk dan langsung pergi dari hadapan si petugas keamanan. Jimin mengambil ponselnya dan menekan panggilan ke seseorang.

" _Pesankan tiket penerbangan ke Paris sekarang juga"_

Jimin kembali menutup dial panggilannya dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Incheon Airport**

Kini Jimin sudah berada di bandara, lengkap dengan ransel yang menggantung di punggungnya. Serta tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah tiket pesawat tujuan Paris dan passport. Ya, Jimin bertekad untuk menemui Yoongi. Kini Jimin yakin jika Taehyung membawa Yoongi kesana. Bersyukurlah Jimin karena agency Taehyung di Korea tau persis dimana alamat Taehyung tinggal selama di Paris sehingga memudahkannya untuk segera mencari Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian Jimin berhasil mendaratkan tubuhnya di Paris, dengan aplikasi _smartphone_ nya tidak sulit untuk menemukan alamat apartement Taehyung di Paris. Jimin menaiki taxi untuk sampai ke tujuan. Sepanjang perjalanan Jimin tidak henti – hentinya menggumamkan nama Yoongi, Jimin benar – benar merindukannya. Jimin juga kembali merutuki kesalahannya yang fatal pada Yoongi, seharusnya dia lebih peka terhadap Yoongi yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Dan Jimin semakin yakin jika dirinya kini lebih mencintai Yoongi dan lebih menganggap Jungkook sebagai adiknya. Jimin tau ia salah, karena janjinya dahulu dengan Jungkook. Tapi Jimin tidak bisa membohongi kembali perasaannya, rasa Cinta terhadap Jungkook telah hilang. Dan kini hanya ada Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi- ah kau tidak apa – apa aku tinggal? Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" Taehyung yang kini sudah berpakaian rapih keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu yang terdapat Yoongi sedang menonton acara di televise.

"Tidak Tae- ah, aku ingin tidur seharian ini. Lagian itu kan acaramu dengan teman – teman modelmu"

"Baiklahh seperti biasa aku tidak akan bisa memaksamu Min Yoongi, sepertinya aku akan menginap dan pulang besok. Hati – hati dirumah oke dan jangan lupa kunci semua pintu dan jedela"

"Siapp tuan muda"

Taehyung pun tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Yoongi, kemudian keluar dari apartemennya menuju mobilnya. Setelah itu melaju pergi. Dan tanpa Taehyung sadari taxi yang Jimin tumpangin berhenti tepat setelah Taehyung melewatinya.

Usai membayar taxi nya Jimin segera masuk mencari nomer apartement Taehyung. Tak lama Jimin menemukan letak apartement Taehyung. Jimin menarik nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum menekan bel nya. Dan dengan tekad yang bulat akhirnya Jimin pun menekan bel apartement Taehyung.

Ting Tong Ting Tong~

Baru saja Yoongi ingin memejamkan kedua matanya harus mendecih kesal mendengar bel yang bunyi diluar.

"Yak Kim Taehyung, kau bisa langsung masuk kenapa harus menyalakan bel sih? Aishh… mengganggu saja" Yoongi yakin jika Taehyung menjahilinya sehingga Yoongi kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong~

Lagi – lagi Yoongi mengurungkan matanya kembali terpejam, dengan kesal Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu, rasanya Yoongi akan menghajar wajah Taehyung yang dengan lancangnya mengganggu waktu tidur Yoongi.

Cklek

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak meng – "

Ucapan Yoongi terhenti saat membuka pintu, Jiwa Yoongi seakan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, orang yang sejak pagi mengganggu pikiran Yoongi, orang yang Yoongi rindukan. Park Jimin, kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"J- Jimin.." Yoongi berucap lirih menatap Jimin

"Yoongi- ah… Aku menemukanmu" Ucap Jimin kemudian menatap haru Yoongi.

Keduanya terdiam usai saling menyebutkan nama mereka. Entah apa yang mereka rasakan, pertemuan yang mereka tidak pernah duga sebelumnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yeyeyeye aku comeback nih setelah lama Mager mantengin leppy Wkwk

Maafkan kita karena lama update nya yahh Readers tercintah :*

Terima kasih karena kalian tetap setia membaca fict aneh kita inih, apalagi chap ini kalo alurnya jelek dan berantakan mohon maaf sebadag badagnya yahh, dha kita mah apa atuh

Yasudah deh, segitu aja cuap – cuap baby nya Haha

Jangan bosen ama kita yahh Hihihi

See U in next chap yahh~

Paipai

Dyah Cho & Diyaah Park


	9. Chapter 9

My Sexiest Model

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Warning BL, NC and Typo Everywhere

DLDR

Chapter 9

5

4

3

2

1

Yoongi kaget setengah mati saat membuka pintu Apartement Taehyung, awalnya Yoongi mengira jika itu Taehyung, namun siapa sangka ternyata yang muncul dihadapannya adalah Jimin. Ya Park Jimin yang tak pernah Yoongi lupa walaupun dirinya telah mencoba melupakan sosok yang telah menyakitinya.

"Yoongi- ah" Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi yang masih berdiri diam menatapnya. Saat tersadar Yoongi melihat pergelangan tangannya yang telah disentuh Jimin, kemudian mengibaskannya kasar hingga tangan Jimin terlepass dari tangannya.

"Kau.. sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Yoongi. dan Jimin tersenyum getir saat mendapatkan perlakuan dingin dari Yoongi.

"Yoongi- ah kita harus bicara" Jimin kembali memegang tangan Yoongi bermaksud mengajaknya keluar. Tapi lagi – lagi Yoongi mengibaskannya kasar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan Jimin, lebih baik kau kembali" Yoongi hampir menutup kembali pintu apartemennya, namun tertahan oleh kaki Jimin sehingga tidak bisa menutup. Yoongi berdecak sebal.

"Ikut aku"

Tidak ada pilihan bagi Jimin selain menarik paksa Yoongi keluar dari dalam Apartement Taehyung. Yoongi kembali mengibaskan tangannya namun nihil, karena Jimin memegang erat tangannya tanpa bisa Yoongi lawan dengan kekuatannya.

"Jimin lepas" Yoongi kembali mencoba berontak, tapi Jimin seolah tidak mendengarkan teriakan Yoongi. dan Yoongi pun mulai lelah sehingga dirinya hanya pasrah Jimin menarik tangannya. Tanpa Yoongi tau kemana tujuan Jimin membawanya.

Jimin membawa Yoongi ke sebuah Hotel yang letaknya tidak jauh dengan Apartement yang Yoongi tempati dengan Taehyung. Yoongi kembali berontak usai Jimin mendapatkan kartu untuk kamar yang dipesannya.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin dan Yoongi sampai didepan kamar yang Yoongi yakini kamar yang tadi Jimin pesan. Jimin membukanya dan menarik kembali tangan Yoongi yang telah memerah akibat ulahnya. Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam kamar yang telah dipesan. Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku, jika aku tidak melakukan ini kau tidak akan mau mendengarkanku bukan? Duduklah"

Yoongi pun menuruti perintah Jimin untuk duduk disofa, kemudian Jimin pergi menuju lemari es dan mengambil dua botol air mineral dan menaruhnya dimeja tepat dihadapan sofa. Jimin pun duduk disamping Yoongi yang masih saja diam tanpa mau mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"Bacalah.. Mungkin jika kau membacanya kau akan tau apa yang membuatku datang mencarimu sampai kesini"

Jimin menyodorkan buku diary milik Jungkook kepada Yoongi. masih dengan diamnya Yoongi hanya menerima buku diary tersebut sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Yoongi membuka satu persatu halaman buku diary itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat membaca halaman yang terdapat namanya, serta semua hal yang telah Jungkook lakukan kepadanya. Usai membacanya sampai habis Yoongi kembali menutup buku diary Jungkook dan menoleh menatap Jimin disampingnya.

"Ja- jadi kau sudah tau yang sebenarnya?" tanya Yoongi dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Jimin menganggukan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Aku sudah tau Yoongi- ah, maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu. Aku tidak menyangka Jungkook akan berbuat sejauh itu. Aku tau kau pasti sangat membenciku, semua ucapan kasarku kepadamu pasti sangat melukai perasaanmu. Maafkan aku Yoongi…"

Tangisan Jimin pecah. Jimin benar – benar menyesali kebodohannya. Yoongi tersentak mendapati Jimin yang menangis dihadapannya. Tidak, bahkan Jimin tidak pernah menunjukan sisi lemahnya. Dan sekarang apa? Jimin bahkan sampai menangis karena menyesali perbuatannya. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi melihat Jimin benar – benar rapuh. Tanpa sadar Yoongi mendekat kearah Jimin dan memegangi pundaknya.

"J- Jimin.. sudahlah aku sudah memaafkanmu"

Jimin menegakkan kepalanya menatap Yoongi yang kini semakin dekat dengannya. "Y- Yoongi-ah kau benar – benar memaafkanku?" Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis kearah Jimin. Jimin pun membalas senyuman Yoongi lalu memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih Yoongi- ah, Aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu.." Ucapan Jimin membuat hati Yoongi berdesir halus, sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak mendengar kata – kata manis seperti itu dari Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum didalam pelukan Jimin, tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh menetes di baju Jimin.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap Yoongi yang kini wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata. Jimin mengusap lembut air mata Yoongi yang membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Yoongi- ah, kini aku sadar setelah kau hadir didalam hidupku, aku tidak bisa lagi melepaskanmu.. hanya kau yang aku cintai, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku gila karena memikirkanmu, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi menyakitimu, berbuat bodoh hingga kau menangis karena diriku, dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. tidak akan pernah.. jika aku melanggar janjiku aku akan melompat dari menara _Eiffel_ " ucap Jimin panjang lebar.

Yoongi yang tadinya terharu dengan kata – kata _cheesy_ Jimin dengan tega memukul kepala Jimin setelah mendengar kata – kata terakhir Jimin.

"Aww, Ya kenapa kau memukulku?" Jimin mengaduh kesakitan

"Dasar bodoh, kau mau meninggalkanku lagi dengan melompat kesana huh? Barusan kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku bodoh" Yoongi yang kesal membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jimin. Jimin mengerti dan tertawa gemas melihat tingkah Yoongi yang tidak pernah berubah. Lucu dan membuatnya ingin segera menerkamnya.

"Ah baiklah, aku ralat perkataanku yang terakhir.."

Jimin melingkarkan tangannya di perut Yoongi. membuat Yoongi tersentak namun senang, sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak merasakan sentuhan Jimin. Yoongi menaruh tangannya tepat diatas tangan Jimin, mengeratkan pelukan Jimin diperutnya. Jimin semakin menarik Yoongi bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Jangan marah lagi sayang.. Aku Mencintaimu"

Jimin berbisik ditelinga Yoongi, membuat Yoongi harus menahan geli karena hembusan nafas Jimin di telinganya.

"Aku juga Mencintaimu Jimin.." Ucap Yoongi kemudian.

Jimin semakin erat memeluk kembali Yoongi, menciumi tengkuk belakang Yoongi. Tubuh Yoongi menegang saat kembali merasakan hembusan nafas Jimin di tengkuknya.

"Ungh Jimh~"

Jimin semakin gencar melancarkan aksinya saat lenguhan kecil dari Yoongi keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Jimin membalikan tubuh Yoongi yang sedari tadi membelakanginya. Kini keduanya kembali berhadapan. Jimin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yoongi, dan Yoongi tau yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi, Bibir yang sudah lama tidak tersentuh olehnya. Bibir kering Yoongi kembali dibasahi oleh Jimin, menjelajahi kedalaman mulut Yoongi yang memabukan bagi Jimin. Yoongi membalas pertautan lidah Jimin didalam mulutnya.

"Mphhh" Lenguhan Yoongi kembali memenuhi indera pendengaran Jimin. dan Jimin semakin bersemangat dibuatnya. Tangan Yoongi kini dengan manisnya bertengger di leher Jimin, menariknya agar segera memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir Yoongi, dan Jimin dengan senang hati akan memberikannya. Tangan Jimin yang sedari tadi masih memeluk perut Yoongi, kini satu tangannya mulai bergerilya dipunggung Yoongi yang masih tertutupi _tshirt_ nya. mengusapnya halus dengan tempo naik turun. Kemudian tangannya berpindah kearah depan tubuh Yoongi, mengusapnya perlahan pada bagian _nipple_ nya.

"Ahhm Jiminhhm.."

Tubuh Yoongi semakin bergetar merasakan tangan Jimin mengusap _nipple_ nya. Mulut mereka masih sibuk berperang menautkan lidah dan air liur mereka. Yoongi mendorong pelan tubuh Jimin saat merasakan nafasnya yang terputus. Jimin yang mengerti langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap lembut bibir Yoongi dengan jari tangannya.

"Hahh Hahh"

Saat Yoongi sedang menetralisirkan nafasnya, Jimin dengan cekatan membuka _T-shirt_ yang Yoongi pakai.

Kini tubuh atas Yoongi sudah tidak terbalutkan sehelai kainpun, Jimin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Kini Jimin mulai menciumi tubuh polos Yoongi. memelintir _nipple_ nya dengan lidah basahnya.

"Ahhh Jiminnnn"

Tangan Yoongi refleks menjambak rambut Jimin, menyalurkan kenikmatannya. Jimin menyeringai saat Yoongi kembali mengeluarkan desahannya. Mulut Jimin naik ke perpotongan leher Yoongi, menghisapnya dengan lembut dan mengigit kecil kulit mulus Yoongi dengan giginya, membuat kulit Yoongi kini dihiasi oleh tanda biru kemerahan karya terbaru dari Jimin yang sudah lama tidak menghiasinya.

Setelah Jimin menghiasi kulit tubuh Yoongi dengan _kissmark_ nya, bibirnya kembali beralih menyesap kenikmatan bibir Yoongi. Melumatnya dalam, lidahnya kembali berperang dengan lidah Yoongi didalam mulutnya. Satu tangan Jimin tidak dibiarkan berdiam, Jimin membawanya kebawah, tepat kejantanan Yoongi bersemayam dengan masih dilapisi celananya. Jimin meremasnya perlahan, membuat tubuh Yoongi kembali bergetar menahannya.

"Kita pindah ke kamar sayang…"

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dari Yoongi dan berbisik rendah ditelinganya. Kemudian Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dipangkuannya, menggendongnya dengan mode koala. Sambil berjalan menuju kamar, Jimin kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi, memagutnya dengan penuh birahi.

BRUGH

"Aww"

Yoongi berjengit saat Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang _Kingsize_ hotel tersebut. Jimin masih berdiri ditepi ranjang, menatap lembut Yoongi yang kini telah berbaring pasrah sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Perlahan Jimin membuka _sweater_ merahnya dan melemparnya asal, lalu celana _jeans_ hitamnya juga ikut dibuka sehingga menyisakan celana dalamnya. Yoongi terperangah, wajahnya memanas melihat kejantanan Jimin yang sudah menggembung. Sangat jelas Yoongi lihat.

Jimin menyeringai melihat Yoongi yang memperhatikan kejantanannya. "Ini milikmu sayang.." Jimin berucap sambil melihat kejantanannya, membuat wajah Yoongi kembali bersemu.

Perlahan Jimin merangkak menaiki ranjang, mendekati kembali wajah Yoongi dan mengecupnya. Kemudian beralih menyusuri setiap inchi kulit Yoongi dengan lidahnya. membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat yang Jimin berikan. Sampai didepan kejantanan Yoongi, Jimin berhenti lalu tangannya perlahan membuka ristleting celana _jeans_ Yoongi, kemudian menarik celana dalamnya. Menyembulah kejantanan Yoongi yang kini telah menegang sempurna dan menampar wajah Jimin didepannya. Yoongi kembali bersemu menahan malu.

"Ahhss…"

Yoongi kembali melenguh saat Jimin mulai memasukan kejantanan Yoongi kedalam mulutnya. Tangan Yoongi meremas sprei dipinggirnya untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan kuluman mulut Jimin yang semakin lama semakin cepat tempo kulumannya.

"Jimhh.. Ahhh~ Cum.."

Cairan kental milik Yoongi menyembur didalam mulut Jimin untuk kali pertamanya. Yoongi mendesah lega saat semua cairan yang memenuhi tubuhnya keluar. Jimin melahap habis cairan milik Yoongi dan menyisakannya sedikit untuk dia lumasi ke _hole_ Yoongi.

"Aku akan langsung ke inti sayang.."

Jimin membuka celana dalamnya, dan mengurut perlahan kejantanannya. Lalu membuka lebar kedua kaki Yoongi dan memposisikan kejantanannya ke _hole_ Yoongi yang berkedut.

"Kau bisa mencakar punggungku jika merasakan sakit sayang.." Jimin berucap dengan khawatir.

"Lakukanlah Jimin, aku baik – baik saja" Yoongi menenangkan Jimin dengan senyuman indahnya. Membuat Jimin kembali fokus pada tujuan utamanya.

Jimin mendorong kejantanannya yang mulai memasuki _hole_ Yoongi.

"Arghhh" Yoongi berteriak saat seperempat kejantanan Jimin sudah memasuki _hole_ nya yang sempit. Jimin buru – buru mengusap kepala Yoongi, menenangkannya dan mengecup bibirnya. Saat Yoongi kembali tenang, Jimin perlahan kembali mendorong kejantanannya. Berhasil, kini kejantanan Jimin sudah sepenuhnya berada didalam _hole_ Yoongi.

Yoongi memukul pelan bahu Jimin, membuat Jimin memandang wajah Yoongi heran karena memukulnya. "Bergerak bodoh" Jimin menyeringai saat Yoongi mulai tidak sabar. "Dengan senang hati sayang…"

Jimin mulai menggerakan kejantanannya maju mundur didalam _hole_ Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi yang kini bertengger dileher Jimin menariknya, membuat Jimin mendekat kearahnya. Yoongi memagut bibir Jimin dengan kasar, Jimin pun membalasnya. Ciuman panas kembali terjadi dengan Jimin yang terus menggerakan tubuhnya dubawah sana.

"Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Jiminhh Nghhh…"

Jimin semakin bersemangat mendengar Yoongi yang terus mendesahkan namanya. "Sayang… Unghh kau tetap nikmatthh…" Jimin berucap sambil menahan nikmatnya menggenjot _hole_ Yoongi. Yoongi kembali merasakan tubuhnya mulai terisi penuh.

"Jimhh Unghh~ Cum.."

"Tidak sekarang Sayang…"

Jimin memegang kejantanan Yoongi dan menutup lubang kecilnya, bermaksud menunda _klimaks_ keduaYoongi. Yoongi menggeram kesal.

"Cepathh Jiminhh.. Nghhh.. Ashhh~"

Jimin masih saja terus menggenjot maju mundur kejantanannya. Saat Yoongi yang kesal terus menarik rambutnya. Kini Jimin merasa tubuhnya penuh, dan melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanan Yoongi. lalu bersama sama mengeluarkan cairan kental yang lengket memenuhi tubuh keduanya.

"Ahhh~" Ucap keduanya lega. Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Yoongi. Jimin menarik Yoongi mendekat dan memeluknya erat sambil mencium keningnya yang basah oleh keringat. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, merasakan pelukan hangat Jimin membuatnya mengantuk. Apalagi kegiatan mereka yang cukup melelahkan, yaa walaupun hanya satu _ronde_ tapi Yoongi sudah _klimaks_ sebanyak 2 kali. Dan itu membuat tenaganya terkuras. Jimin tersenyum mendapati Yoongi yang akan selalu tertidur jika sudah melakukan hubungan _intim_ dengannya. Tak lama kemudian Jiminpun menyusul Yoongi menembus alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Yoongi- ah aku pulang"

Taehyung memasuki apartementnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, Taehyung heran karena Yoongi tidak merespon ucapannya berdiri dan mencari Yoongi di kamarnya. Kosong, itu yang Taehyung lihat.

"Min Yoongi kau dimana?"

Lagi – lagi Taehyung memanggil Yoongi sambil mengitari apartementnya. Namun sayang, Yoongi tidak ada dimanapun. Taehyung cemas, pasalnya Yoongi tidak pernah keluar kemanapun sendirian, apalagi Yoongi belum mengenal tempat ini. Segera Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan mendial panggilan ke Yoongi. Tak lama terdengar dering ponsel di belakang Taehyung, tepatnya di sofa tempat Yoongi berbaring kemarin sebelum Taehyung meninggalkannya. Taehyung mengambil ponsel Yoongi, tiba – tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak, Taehyung takut jika terjadi apa – apa dengan Yoongi. Saat Taehyung akan berbalik pergi dari apartementnya berniat mencari Yoongi, ponselnya berbunyi, dan Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat menyadari nomer yang tidak dikenalinya, dan kemudian Taehyung menslide layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Taehyung- ssi" Taehyung semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar suara disebrang sana,

"Siapa?"

"Aku Park Jimin"

"Jimin? Ada perlu apa hingga kau menghubungiku? Dan lagi dari mana kau tau nomer ponselku?"

"Taehyung- ssi, aku ingin membawa Yoongi kembali ke Seoul" Mata Taehyung sontak membesar mendengar ucapan Jimin. "A-apa maksudmu Jimin?" Taehyung benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan situasinya. "Baiklah mungkin aku perlu bertemu denganmu langsung sebelum aku kembali ke Seoul, nanti siang aku akan ke tempatmu oke" Jimin memutuskan panggilannya sebelum Taehyung kembali membuka suaranya.

Kaki Taehyung serasa lemas mendengar penuturan Jimin, Apa? Membawa Yoongi kembali? Jadi Yoongi dan Jimin sudah bertemu? Taehyung sudah menyangka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan hari ini Taehyung harus berbesar hati merelakan Yoongi kembali kepada Jimin, melupakan perasaannya dari Yoongi. Taehyung harus sadar jika Yoongi memang sudah bukan lagi miliknya dan tidak akan pernah kembali padanya. Taehyung tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

"Sayang bangun…"

Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi yang masih asik memejamkan matanya, tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Yoongi yang menghalangi matanya. Tidak ada pergerakan dari Yoongi, Jimin kembali melancarkan aksinya membangungkan Yoongi.

Jimin menempelkan bibirnya ke mulut Yoongi, melumatnya lembut. "Mphh~" terdengar lenguhan dari mulut indah Yoongi. Merasa terusik tidurnya Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin yang masih asik melumat bibirnya. "Jimihm sesakhm"

Jimin pun menjauhkan mulutnya dari mulut Yoongi, memberikan Yoongi kesempatan untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal akibat ulahnya.

"Bangun dan mandi sayang, kita akan kembali ke Seoul siang ini" Jimin tersenyum sedangkan Yoongi melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Apa? Seoul? Jim – "

"Ssttt cepat mandi setelah itu kita sarapan oke" Jimin memotong ucapan Yoongi yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah itu Jimin keluar meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terdiam ditempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

Acara sarapan Jimin dan Yoongi terkesan sunyi, tidak ada yang ingin membuka suaranya. Yoongi belum menyentuh sama sekali makanannya dan terus saja memperhatikan Jimin didepannya yang sedang menyantap sarapannya tanpa memperhatikan Yoongi yang kali ini menatapnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan dikepalanya.

"Aku tau aku memang tampan sayang, tapi perutmu tidak akan kenyang jika memperhatikanku saja"

Jimin mendongak menatap Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Yoongi hanya mendelik sebal mendengar penuturan narsis Jimin dan mengalihkan tatapannya kemudian mulai menyantap sarapannya. Jimin jadi gemas melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Jimin dan Yoongi sudah berhadapan dengan Taehyung di apartemennya. Yoongi tidak berani menatap Taehyung didepannya. Tangan Jimin dan Yoongi saling bertaut membuat Taehyung didepannya semakin teriris hatinya menyaksikan kembali hubungan mereka.

"Taehyung- ssi ka –"

"Jimin- ssi jika kau kembali menyakiti Yoongi aku orang pertama yang akan membunuhmu, Mengerti?" Jimin tercengang saat Taehyung memotong ucapannya, Yoongi pun yang sedari tadi diam terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Setelah mengatakan itu Taehyung tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Hahaha Yak tampang bodoh kalian sungguh menggelikan" ucap Taehyung tertawa. Jimin dan Yoongi hanya memasang tampang bingung sekaligus heran dengan sikap Taehyung. "Taehyung- ah kau mabuk?" ucap Yoongi akhirnya membuka suaranya. Taehyung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Yoongi serius "Hey Yoongi- ah cepat kemasi baju – bajumu, bukankah kau akan kembali ke Seoul?" Taehyung menginterupsi Yoongi dengan matanya untuk menuju ke kamarnya dan mengemasi barang – barangnya. Yoongi pun mengerti dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Jimin dan juga Taehyung.

"Jimin- ssi, Kau tau aku sangat membencimu. Mungkin ini yang kau rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu denganku bukan? Jimin- ssi kali ini aku akan benar – benar menyerah untuk kembali mendapatkan Yoongi. aku kira dengan membawa Yoongi kemari akan membuatnya melupakanmu dan berakhir kembali denganku, tapi usahaku sia – sia. Tetap saja yang ada dipikirannya hanya kau dan kau" Taehyung menghela nafasnya berat namun tetap senyumannya terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Taehyung- ssi terima kasih untuk segalanya, kau sudah menjaga Yoongi setelah aku meninggalkannya. Dan aku berjanji kau tidak akan pernah memiliki celah untuk merebut Yoongi kembali" Ucap Jimin dengan nada serius dan menatap Taehyung didepannya tajam, selang beberapa detik Jimin pun tertawa menatap wajah Taehyung sekarang.

"Ck, rupanya kau bisa konyol juga Tuan Jimin" Taehyung mendelik sebal.

Yoongi muncul dengan sebuah koper ditangannya. "Cepatlah jangan sampai kalian tertinggal pesawat" ucap Taehyung menatap Jimin dan Yoongi. Jimin pun berdiri dan segera membawa koper Yoongi. "Taehyung- ah aku akan pulang, terima kasih karena telah menampungku disini. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menebus kebaikanmu" ucap Yoongi menatap haru Taehyung. "Ck yak Min Yoongi jangan bicara macam – macam, aku tidak meminta balasan apapun darimu, Berbahagialah dan itu sudah cukup bagiku" Taehyung mendekat hendak memberikan pelukan kepada Yoongi, namun dengan sigap Jimin mendorongnya.

"Ya ya ya Kim Taehyung menjauhlah" Taehyung mendelik sebal menatap Jimin. "Jimin- ssi hanya pelukan perpisahan masa tidak boleh?" Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak boleh Taehyung- ssi". Yoongi hanya tersenyum geli melihat Taehyung yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Huh baiklah tuan Jimin".

"Ayo Yoongi- ah kita berangkat, ah ya Taehyung- ssi sekali lagi terima kasih" ucap Jimin sambil menggandeng tangan Yoongi dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu, diikuti oleh Taehyung di belakangnya.

"Jimin- ssi, Yoongi- ah hati – hati"

"Kau juga baik – baik disini Tae- ah, Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa lagi menemanimu disini" Taehyung menggeleng sambil tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yoongi. "Eyy itu bukan salahmu, kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Aku bisa mencari pegawai baru untuk mengurusiku kok hehe"

"Kita pamit Taehyung- ssi"ucap Jimin.

"Hati – hati, jangan lupa jika sudah sampai segera kabari aku Yoongi- ah" Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah mau memasuki lift kembali berbalik sekedar untuk melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Jimin dan Yoongi sudah duduk nyaman didalam pesawat, Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin dan tangan Jimin melingkar erat di pinggang Yoongi. Jimin hampir memejamkan matanya jika saja Yoongi tidak mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan untuknya.

"Jimin- ah, bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Kau yakin dia akan baik – baik saja?" Jimin menghela nafasnya berat mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. "Entahlah sayang aku tidak yakin Jungkook akan baik – baik saja apa tidak, tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat sejauh itu kepadamu dan tega membohongiku. Masalah ini biar aku yang menyelesaikan sayang, kau tenang saja oke" ucap Jimin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Yoongi. "Hmm baiklah.." Yoongi kini melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Jimin dan memejamkan matanya, begitupula Jimin yang menyusul Yoongi memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL** 18.00 KST

"Hyung aku pulang" Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa apartement Jimin. Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya heran saat mendapati apartement Jimin yang sepi. "Apa Jimin hyung pergi? Tapi kenapa tidak mengabariku?" Jungkook mengecek ponselnya tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan pesan dari Jimin yang masuk ke ponselnya. "Ah yasudahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi Jimin hyung pulang" ucap Jungkook.

CKLEK

Jungkook menoleh saat suara pintu apartement Jimin terbuka, senyum berkembang diwajahnya, dan segera Jungkook berdiri dan berlari untuk menghampiri Jimin.

"Hyung… Aku pu –" ucapan Jungkook terhenti dan seketika nafasnya tercekat saat mendapati Jimin pulang dengan Yoongi disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai hai hai masih inget gak sama ff ini? Haha ya ampun maafkan aku yang baru bisa update sekarang, padahal diskusi dengan Diyaah Park nya udah lama tapi yaa emang dasar Mager aja aku ngetiknya jadi yaa begini deh, ceritanya tambah absurd bin gaje kan yah? Maaf maaf maaf yahh Hiks T.T

Yoongi ngambeknya gitu doang, banyak yang request bikin Jimin menderita yak? Duh aku kok tibatiba jadi gg tega gitu deh wkwk /ditimpuk/

Gimana enceh nya? Masih kurang panaskah? Apa udah cukup? Wkwk

Makasih loh kalian yang masih pada setia nungguin ff aneh kita berdua :D

Bentar lagi tamat kok kalian tenang aja, aku juga udah gereget pengen udahin wkwk

Udah deh gitu aja~ See u in next chap yahh :*

Paipai

Dyah Cho & Diyaah Park


	10. Chapter 10

**My Sexiest Model**

 **By**

 **Dyah Cho & Diyaah Park**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Warning BL, NC and Typo Everywhere

DLDR

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan menuju apartement Jimin tanpa enggan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Keduanya terus memancarkan senyuman bahagia dari wajah masing – masing. Ya, kebahagiaan mereka kini telah kembali, terima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah membukakan mata hati Jimin untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya sumber kebahagiaannya, dan itu adalah Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _ah_ …"

Yoongi menoleh ketika Jimin memanggil namanya "hmm?". Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan mau tidak mau Yoongi pun mengikutinya, kemudian Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yoongi.

"Saranghae.."

Ucapan Jimin sontak kembali membuat wajah Yoongi merona mendengarnya. "J- Jimin…" tanpa memperdulikan wajah Yoongi kini, Jimin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sambil tersenyum, diikuti oleh Yoongi yang mau tidak mau harus kembali melangkah mengingat jari – jari mereka masih bertautan.

Kini Jimin dan Yoongi sudah sampai tepat didepan pintu apartemennya. Jimin menaruh koper Yoongi dan mulai mengetikan kode keamanannya.

CKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka, Jimin kembali menarik kopernya dan Yoongi kedalam. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika mendapati Jungkook dihadapan mereka.

" _H- Hyung_?"

Nafas Jungkook tercekat saat mendapati Yoongi disamping Jimin. Yoongi hanya menunduk, enggan menatap Jungkook. Dan Jimin hanya menatap datar Jungkook yang tidak mengerti dengan situasinya saat ini.

"Sayang kau masuklah duluan, aku harus berbicara dengan Jungkook" Jimin menatap lembut Yoongi dan menyerahkan koper bawaannya. Yoongi pun mengangguk dan berjalan melewati Jungkook yang membulatkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jimin.

" _H- Hyung_.. apa maksud semua ini? K- kenapa Yoongi _hyung_ berada disini?" ucap Jungkook. Jimin menghela nafasnya berat mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Jungkook- ah ini milikmu bukan?" Jimin mengeluarkan buku diary dan sontak saja Jungkook tercengang melihatnya. " _H- hyung_ b- bagaimana bisa buku itu a- ada padamu?" ucap Jungkook dengan bibir bergetar. Jimin menyodorkan buku diary tersebut kepada Jungkook.

"Jungkook- ah _mian,_ bisakah kau tinggalkan apartement _hyung_? _Hyung_ lelah" Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya, matanya sudah mulai mengabur karena bendungan air mata yang siap meledak kapan saja.

" _H- hyung_ aku akan jelaskan semuanya" ucap Jungkook masih dengan bibir bergetar. Jimin enggan mendengar penjelasan Jungkook, untuk apa Jungkook menjelaskannya lagi? Toh semuanya sudah Jimin ketahui hanya dengan membaca buku diarynya.

"Sudahlah Jungkook- ah, Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun.." ucap Jimin datar. Jungkook sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap dingin dari Jimin kemudian berbalik menyambar tas dan semua barang bawaannya lalu pergi menuju pintu.

"Jungkook- ah tunggu" Jimin memanggil dan seketika menghentikan tangan Jungkook yang hampir membuka pintu. Jungkook berbalik dengan sedikit senyuman, berharap Jimin tidak jadi membiarkannya pergi. Kemudian Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _Hyung_ sudah kembali dengan Yoongi, _Hyung_ mencintainya, dan maaf karena _hyung_ tidak lagi bisa menepati janji _hyung_ dulu. Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dari _hyung.._ "

Bagaikan tertusuk beribu – ribu jarum di jantung Jungkook saat mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Jimin. Mulutnya kelu hanya untuk menyampaikan satu kata, air matanya telah jatuh sempurna membasahi wajah lucunya. Jungkook tidak tau kini cara bernafas yang baik. Segera Jungkook membuka kenop pintu dan berlari keluar dari apartemen Jimin. tanpa mau menoleh melihat Jimin yang entah kini harus bersikap bagaimana. Jimin pun akhirnya berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Jimin tersenyum saat mendapati Yoongi yang kini telah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya tanpa sempat mengganti pakaiannya. Kini Jimin bisa bernafas lega, semua masalah yang menimpa hubungan mereka kini telah selesai, Jimin bisa kembali mendapatkan Yoongi disisinya. Dan Jimin berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi menyakiti Yoongi atau dirinya akan mati karena kehilangan Yoongi.

Jimin mendekat dan menaiki ranjangnya, menatap Yoongi lalu menyibakkan rambutnya yang menutupi wajah cantiknya, lalu mengecup ringan puncak kepala Yoongi.

"Mimpi indah sayang… _Saranghae_ "

Jimin pun ikut berbaring disebelah Yoongi, memeluk tubuhnya lalu memejamkan matanya. Bersama – sama pergi menuju alam mimpi masing – masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengemasi semua baju – bajunya kedalam koper besar miliknya. Disampingnya telah terdapat sebuah tiket penerbangan ke Paris lengkap dengan passport. Ya, tekad Jungkook telah bulat untuk kembali ke rumahnya, lebih tepat rumah orang tuanya. Untuk apa dia lebih lama tinggal di Seoul jika seseorang yang menjadi alasannya kembali kini sudah tidak lagi mengharapkannya. Jungkook tau dirinya memang jahat, tapi semua itu karena hatinya telah terbutakan oleh Jimin.

sehingga Jungkook rela menjadi jahat untuk menumpas semua yang mengganggu kebahagiaannya, salah satunya Jimin, Sumber kebahagiaanya. Tapi kini Jungkook terpaksa mengalah, Jimin sudah tau semua kejahatannya dan itu membuat Jungkook malu untuk melihat Jimin. Jungkook hanya perlu menghilang walaupun cintanya tidak dapat hilang begitu saja. Dan seumur hidup Jungkook akan tetap membenci Yoongi karena mengambil salah satu sumber kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi perlahan membuka matanya, matanya menyipit saat sinar matahari dari balik jendela menerpa wajahnya. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sudut kamar Jimin, dan terlihat Jimin yang sedang berpakaian rapih tanpa tau jika Yoongi sedang menatapnya. Jimin membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Yoongi yang kini menatapnya.

"Kau sudah bangun hmm? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan jangan lupa memakannya oke" Jimin tersenyum lembut. "Kau mau ke kantor?" ucap Yoongi kemudian. "Iya sayang, ada _meeting_ hari ini. Aku janji tidak akan lama dan segera pulang begitu _meeting_ selesai hmm" Jimin mendekat dan mengusap lembut kepala Yoongi. "Hmm baiklah, tapi jika kau kembali belikan aku _ice cream_ Jimin- ah" Jimin tersenyum gemas dengan tingkah merajuk dari Yoongi. "Akan aku belikan sayang.. Caa aku harus pergi sekarang oke, ingat sarapanmu di meja hmm" Yoongi mengangguk, lalu secepat kilat mengecup bibir Jimin yang hendak berdiri dari ranjang "Hati – hati di jalan Jimin- ah" ucap Yoongi dengan wajah yang kini dipenuhi oleh semburat merah. "Astaga sayang jika kau seperti itu aku berat untuk melangkah pergi" Jimin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi. dengan segera Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh.

"Cepat berangkat sana nanti kau terlambat" ucap Yoongi. Jimin hanya mendesah pasrah ketika melihat jam yang bertengger dilengannya. Waktunya memang tidak banyak, apalagi Yoongi sungguh menggoda ketika bangun tidur, sayang sekali Jimin tidak bisa menikmatinya. "Hmm baiklah, persiapkan dirimu sayang, aku akan membuatmu kembali mendesah kenikmatan dibawahku" Jimin berucap dengan nada sensual menggoda Yoongi yang kini mati – matian meneguk ludahnya. "Y- ya c- cepat pergi sana" dengan sigap Yoongi menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali kedalam selimut, Yoongi merasa jika wajahnya kini sudah memerah kembali akibat godaan Jimin. "Aku pergi sayang.." Jimin benar – benar pergi dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya dari balik selimut. Sial, hanya dengan _dirty talk_ Jimin, sesuatu dibalik celana Yoongi mulai mengeras. Mari kutuk Jimin yang mesum itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

 _Meeting_ selesai Jimin segera melesat keluar dari dalam ruangannya, satu – satunya alasan kenapa Jimin ingin segera pulang yaitu karena Yoongi. Jimin benar – benar sudah tidak tahan ingin menerkam Yoongi, mengugkungnya dibawah kendalinya, membuatnya memanggil namanya dalam balutan desahan kenikmatan. Hanya memikirkannya saja membuat milik Jimin sesak. Para karyawannya hanya menatap heran Jimin yang terburu – buru keluar dari ruangan _Meeting_ tanpa banyak ingin tau alasannya.

Selama diperjalanan pulang Jimin teringat permintaan Yoongi, tak lama kemudian Jimin berhenti disebuah kedai _ice cream._ Jimin memasuki kedai tersebut dan melihat – lihat _variant_ rasa yang tersaji disebuah lemari pendingin _transparant._ Setelah memesan Jimin hanya perlu menunggu sebentar, hingga pesanannya sudah siap Jimin pun membayarnya dan kemudian keluar dari kedai tersebut. Melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang, dan bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Terlihat Yoongi yang sedang membersihkan apartement Jimin, Yoongi berdecak sebal melihat keadaan apartement Jimin yang seperti kapal pecah. Semua pakaian kotor tergeletak di mana – mana, bungkusan – bungkusan _snack_ ringan pun hingga botol – botol _alcohol_ berserakan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yoongi, kini apartement Jimin sudah jauh dari kesan 'menakutkan' sebelum Yoongi membersihkannya. Butuh mengatur nafasnya akibat pekerjaan bersih – membersihkan,

Yoongi pun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Hufthh akhirnya selesai…" tak berselang lama pun Yoongi kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, tertidur.

CKLEK

"Sayang… aku pulang" Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya heran saat tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Yoongi. Jimin berjalan melewati sofa tanpa melihat Yoongi yang tertidur disana. "Sayang.. kau dimana sih? Aku membawakan _ice cream_ nya nih" Jimin memasuki kamarnya namun nihil, Yoongi nya tidak ada disana. Jimin yang panic pun segera berlari keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dan langkahnya pun terhenti saat melihat Yoongi yang tertidur pulas di sofa.

Jimin menghela nafasnya lega, lalu berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan teriakan Jimin yang memanggilnya.

" _Aigo.._ kekasihku benar – benar puteri tidur" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya itu. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Jimin yang menyeringai, terlintas ide jahil untuk mengerjai Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Jimin mengambil satu cup _ice cream vanilla_ yang dibelinya tadi, lalu membukanya. Karena sudah diberikan sendok dari kedainya sehingga Jimin tidak perlu lagi repot – repot mengambil sendok di dapur. Jimin menyendokkan _ice cream_ kedalam mulutnya dan membawa wajahnya mendekat ke arah Yoongi yang tertidur. Jimin menyatukan mulutnya dengan mulut Yoongi, memindahkan _ice cream_ yang sengaja tidak ditelannya langsung kedalam mulut Yoongi.

"Ngh.."

Yoongi mengecap mulutnya, terassa dingin dan manis yang dihasilkan oleh _ice cream._ Merasa aneh dengan rasa yang tiba – tiba memasuki mulutnya, Yoongi pun membuka kedua matanya. Matanya membulat sempurna lalu mengedip lucu saat melihat Jimin yang kini tersenyum tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Apa setiap kau tidur aku harus terus melakukan ini agar kau bangun hmm sayang?" Yoongi mendorong Jimin agar menjauh, lalu Yoongi pun bangun dari tidurnya. "Ya Park bodoh, kau masukan apa kedalam mulutku?" ucap Yoongi mendelik sebal. "ini kan yang kau mau sayang?" mata Yoongi seketika berbinar ketika Jimin menunjukan _ice cream_ ditangannya. Langsung saja Yoongi merebutnya dari tangan Jimin dan memakannya.

Jimin terus saja memperhatikan Yoongi yang tidak berhenti memakan _ice cream,_ kini sudah cup ketiga yang Yoongi habiskan, Jimin hanya menggeleng tidak percaya menyaksikannya. "Hei sayang, kenapa makan sendirian saja sih? Aku tidak dikasih nih?" Jimin mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Yoongi menoleh lalu hendak menyuapi Jimin namun Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya "Katanya mau?" Jimin kembali menyeringai "Aku ingin pakai itu bukan sendok sayang.." ucap Jimin sambil menunjuk mulut Yoongi.

Yoongi yang mengerti dengan sinyal kemesuman Jimin pun dengan bersedia menuruti permainan Jimin. perlahan Yoongi mengikis jarak dengan Jimin lalu menyendokkan _ice cream_ kedalam mulutnya, dengan mata menggoda Yoongi pun menempelkan mulutnya ke mulut Jimin. seperti yang Jimin lakukan, Yoongi memindahkan _ice cream_ yang berada dimulutnya kedalam mulut Jimin. Yoongi hendak melepaskan mulutnya namun tertahan oleh tangan Jimin yang berada dibelakang lehernya. Rupanya Jimin tidak ingin menyudahinya, kini keduanya telah saling membelitkan lidah mereka.

"Nhh Jimhm.."

Kedua tangan Jimin dengan lihai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Yoongi. Tubuh Yoongi seketika bergetar saat merasakan jari – jari Jimin menempel dikulitnya. keduanya masih terus saling mencumbu panas, hingga akhirnya Yoongi memaksa Jimin untuk berhenti karena nafasnya yang mulai menipis.

Lidah Jimin kini mulai menyusuri perpotongan leher Yoongi, menjilat, mengigit lalu menyesapnya dalam sehingga kini meninggalkan jejak bercak merah yang menyala terang, bukti kepemilikan Jimin seutuhnya. Yoongi semakin memeluk erat leher Jimin, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya dengan orang lain selain Jimin.

" _Saranghae_ Yoongi- ah…" ucap Jimin berbisik ditelinga Yoongi

" _Nado Saranghae_ Jimin- ah…" balas Yoongi kemudian.

Kini tubuh mereka entah sejak kapan telah polos sempurna tanpa sehelaipun kain yang menutupinya. Jimin membawa Yoongi dalam _mode bridal style_ kedalam kamar mereka.

"AH" Yoongi menjerit saat tubuhnya dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Jimin. perlahan Jimin menaiki ranjangnya mendekati Yoongi, mengungkung tubuh Yoongi dibawahnya, dan menatap setiap inci permukaan wajah Yoongi yang semakin dipandang membuat Jimin semakin tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu Yoongi- ah" ucap Jimin tersenyum. Dan kembali ucapan Jimin yang manis itu membuat permukaan wajah Yoongi yang putih kembali memerah dibuatnya. Jimin mulai mengikis kembali jarak dengan Yoongi, dan sontak membuat Yoongi menutupi matanya.

"Astagaa aku melupakan sesuatu, sebentar sayang aku akan kembali" ucap Jimin tiba – tiba dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Yoongi mengernyit heran, apa yang dilupakan Jimin?

Tak berapa lama kemudian Jimin kembali dengan membawa dua cup _ice cream_. "Itu yang kau lupakan Jimin- ah?" tanya Yoongi kemudian dan langsung dihadiahkan seringaian oleh Jimin "Ini akan menyenangkan sayang…"

Jimin membuka cup _ice cream_ ditangannya, lalu perlahan merangkak ke atas kasur tempat Yoongi berbaring dan berhenti tepat di kemaluan Yoongi. Jimin menatapnya lapar dan sontak membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya bersemu merah. Jimin menuangkan _ice cream_ ketelapak tangannya lalu melumurinya ke batang Yoongi. membuat Yoongi meringis menahan geli serta dingin yang melanda kejantanannya.

"J- Jimin apa yang kau laku- Oughh…"

Seketika Yoongi kembali mendesah akibat _blowjob_ yang dilakukan Jimin, tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan sensasi ngilu dari deretan gigi Jimin yang menggeseknya didalam. "inihm nikmathm sayanghm.." Jimin benar – benar menikmati kejantanan Yoongi yang telah dilumuri oleh _ice cream,_ rasa asin dan manis bersatu didalam mulutnya.

"Jimm Ahh.. aku kelu- Ahhh" belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, sesuatu didalam batangnya melesak begitu saja keluar didalam mulut Jimin. Jimin melahap habis cairan _orgasme_ pertama Yoongi. "Sayang kau sangat menakjubkan.." ucap Jimin tersenyum nakal.

Kini kedua tangan Jimin menarik Yoongi yang sedang berbaring untuk pindah dan duduk dipangkuannya, Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan kejantanannya beradu dengan milik Jimin. Tangannya kini melingkar indah dileher Jimin, dan Jimin menahan bobot tubuh Yoongi dengan memeluk perutnya.

Jimin kembali mempertemukan kedua bibirnya dengan bibir manis Yoongi, menghisapnya, kemudian kembali saling membelitkan daging tak bertulang itu. "Ahhmm.. Nghhmm.." Yoongi kembali mendesah didalam ciumannya karena satu tangan Jimin yang kini telah berpindah ke _nipple_ nya lalu memelintirnya. Puas bermain di _nipple_ nya, kini tangan Jimin mengocok batangnya lalu sedikit mengangkat tubuh Yoongi yang berada dipangkuannya ke atas, lalu tanpa _penetrasi_ , Jimin langsung melesakkan batangnya kedalam lubang Yoongi.

"Arghhh sakithh Jimhh.." Yoongi meringis kesakitan, sehingga ciumannya terlepas begitu saja dengan Jimin. " _Mian_ sayang.. tahan sebentar hmm.." ucap Jimin sambil mengelus punggung polos Yoongi, menenangkannya. Jimin masih terus berusaha untuk melesakkan seluruh batangnya kedalam lubang Yoongi. "Ahhh…" Jimin tersenyum senang saat rintihan kesakitan Yoongi kini telah berganti menjadi desahan nikmat. Rupanya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk batang Jimin mencari kenikmatannya didalam.

"Kau siap sayang?" ucap Jimin berbisik rendah ditelinga Yoongi. "Hmm... aku siap Jimin"

"Bergeraklah sayang..." titah Jimin

Perlahan Yoongi mengangkat tubuhnya keatas dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya, dan dengan lengan yang terus melingkar di leher Jimin. "Sshh" Jimin mendesis nikmat saat merasakan lubang Yoongi menjepit seluruh batangnya.

"Nghh... Ahhh.. Ouch..." Yoongi terus mendesah nikmat saat lidah Jimin bermain di nipple nya, menggigitnya sehingga kembali membuat bercak merah yang menghiasi kulit mulus Yoongi.

"Ack..." Yoongi tersentak saat Jimin mendorong tubuhnya agar berbaring, Jimin mengangkat kedua kaki Yoongi ke atas pundaknya dan menyanggah tubuh Yoongi dengan bantal dibawahnya. Jimin pun mulai menggerakan lagi pinggulnya, menyentak lubang Yoongi dengan batangnya.

"Ouch... Jiminhh... Ahnn... Nghh..."

Yoongi semakin menggila, Tangannya terulur keatas menggapai udara. Jimin pun dengan sigap menangkap tangan Yoongi dengan tangannya, dan membawanya ke samping kepala Yoongi lalu menautkannya. Menyalurkan segala kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

"Ungh Jimh... lebih cepath... Ahh..." Jimin menyeringai "Dengan senang hati sayang..." Jimin pun mempercepat tempo tusukannya, mendorong lebih dalam kejantanannya didalam tubuh Yoongi. Suara derit ranjang ikut meramaikan pergumulan panas dua insan yang saling menyalurkan kenikmatan disiang bolong tersebut.

"Ahn... Ngh... Jimh.. a- aku k- keluar.."

"Aku juga sayang..."

"Ahhhhhhh..."

Jimin dan Yoongi sama - sama mendesah lega melepaskan kenikmatan ditubuh mereka. Cairan kental milik Yoongi menyembur ke perut sixpack Jimin, sedangkan milik Jimin sepenuhnya berada didalam tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal selepas pergumulan panasnya dengan Jimin, sesuatu yang melelahkan namun nikmatnya tidak akan tertandingkan oleh apapun. Jimin tersenyum lalu kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi "Lelah hmm?" Yoongi menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan dikepalanya.

"Kita tidur hmm.." Kini Jimin sudah berbaring disamping Yoongi, memeluknya hangat. dan Yoongi melesakkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jimin.

"Jim... setelah aku kembali kepadamu, apa kau akan mengembalikanku ke perusahaan?"

Ucapan Yoongi kembali membuat mata Jimin yang mulai terpejam kini harus kembali terbuka saat mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Jimin dan kini menatapnya, menanti jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang... mana bisa aku menjadikan kekasihku model yang harus memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada orang banyak, tubuhmu adalah milikku. dan tidak ada yang boleh menikmatinya selain aku sayang.. hmm"

Pipi Yoongi kembali memerah dibuatnya, Mendengar ucapan manis yang keluar dari mulut Jimin membuatnya hatinya menghangat. Jimin yang gemas menggigit kecil puncak hidung Yoongi.

"Sayang tutup matamu.."

Yoongi mengernyit heran saat mendengar ucapan Jimin. Namun tanpa membantah Yoongi pun menutup matanya. Terlihat Jimin yang mengambil sesuatu dari balik bantal "Nah sekarang buka matamu sayang..." Yoongi kembali membuka matanya, dan kaget dengan sesuatu yang kini berada didepannya.

"Ji- Jimin..." Yoongi menatap Jimin terharu. Jimin mengambil sebuah cincin dari kotaknya, lalu memasangkannya pada jari manis Yoongi.

Sebuah cincin berlian dengan ukiran inisial nama mereka 'JY' melingkar di jari Yoongi. Kilauannya menyinari wajah Yoongi karena terpaan sinar matahari yang masuk melewati kamar mereka. "Ini cantik sekali Jimin- ah.." ucap Yoongi mengamati cincin di jari manisnya. "Tapi kau lebih cantik dari apapun sayang..." Jimin kembali menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo Jimin- ah, Aku Mencintaimu..."

"Aku lebih Mencintaimu Yoongi- ah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Paris**

Dua hari kemudian

Terlihat Taehyung sedang berlari santai disebuah taman yang dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya, lengkap dengan baju dan sepatu olahraganya serta headphone bertengger ditelinganya. Sesekali Taehyung berhenti dan duduk disebuah kursi taman untuk melepas rasa lelahnya.

Ditempat yang sama pula Jungkook pun sedang berlari santai, lengkap dengan headphone yang juga bertengger ditelinganya. Tanpa memperhatikan jalanan didepannya Jungkook terus saja berlari, meski lelah namun Jungkook tidak mau berhenti. Hingga -

Brugh

"Aww" Jungkook terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang didepannya. "Hey Are you ok?" ucap seorang laki - laki yang bertabrakan dengannya, yang bukan lain adalah Taehyung. Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya ke atas "Hey bantu aku berdiri.." ucap Jungkook. Taehyung pun menarik tangan Jungkook dan membawanya untuk duduk di kursi "Maafkan aku, apa sakit sekali? apa perlu aku membawamu ke rumah sakit?" ucap Taehyung khawatir. "Tidak usah, aku baik - baik saja" ucap Jungkook sambil menoleh kearah Taehyung disampingnya, lalu setelahnya Jungkook tersenyum manis.

Taehyung terpana melihatnya, tiba - tiba saja jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. "Baiklah aku duluan ya, terima kasih sudah menolongku" Jungkook pun berdiri hendak pergi, seakan tersadar dari alam sadarnya Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook kembali, menghentikannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Eh?" Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya heran dengan sikap Taehyung. "Tunggu sebentar, kita belum saling memperkenalkan diri" ucap Taehyung kemudian.

"Ahh.. Aku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya "Nama yang manis untuk seseorang sepertimu... Aku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung"

Keduanya pun saling melemparkan senyuman terbaik mereka, seakan melupakan semua kesakitan yang mereka alami karena orang - orang yang dicintai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Kita tau kok ini ending nya gaje banget, jadi yaa kita mah gg bosen terus – terusan minta maaf ama kalian Haha

Yang minta VKook segitu ajaa ya scene nya, dha kalo kepanjangan mah ntar nya gak abis – abis wkwk

Udah abis yah Msm, jangan ada yang neror next next lagi haha

Buat kalian pembaca setia ff aneh kita berdua, yang ripyu, fav, atau sebagainya pokonya terima kasih banyak.. aku gak tau kalo gak ada kalian mungkin ff ini udah mubajir /kiseu atuatu/ :D Ehya ini _Satnight_ ya? Betewe kebetulan lah yak aku posting sekarang, menemani yang _Single_ berpanaspanas ria baca adegan ranjang MinYun Wkwk

 _ **Diyaah Park Note : Terima kasih dan maaf untuk semua readers, Semoga masih tetap berkenan menjadi reader kita walaupun MSM udah tamat.**_

Kalian bisa mampir ke Ffn nya Diyaah Park loh, bagi yang belum pernah baca karya – karya nya Diyah Park bisa kepoin di kolom ripyu, kalian tinggal klik aja akun dengan nama **Diy94** oke

Okedeh waktunya kita pamit yak, ughh sedih juga ninggalin MSM T.T

Etapi jangan khawatir, aku bakal balik lagi kok bawa cerita – cerita baru.. Betewe rate nya pada suka yang mana nih? T apa M hayo? Wkwk

Udah ah cuapcuap nya, Paipai yak, salam manis dari kami :*

Dyah Cho and Diyaah Park


End file.
